


Ступени к вершине

by Vivisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Cruelty, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Secret Identity, Tragedy, Violence, evil protagonist, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: В тело Гарри Поттера попадает Толкиновское зло мирового масштаба — Мелькор. Пусть возможности слабого человеческого тела, хоть и одарённого магией, ограничены, амбиции и воля Мелькора по-прежнему при нём. Сумеет ли магический мир — да и вообще мир — это пережить?
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог, где Мелькор вспоминает, кто он

**Author's Note:**

> Список персонажей и тэгов будет пополняться.
> 
> Обратите внимание, что OOCа в шапке нет. Это значит, что никаких фанонных -гадов можете не ждать. И да, Мелькор тоже вполне себе канонный — хотя и в моей трактовке, что неизбежно. Так что он тут — вспомните «Сильмариллион» — тот ещё, кхм, подонок. Хуже того, он свято убеждён, что намного превосходит всех, кто находится вокруг него — и, что самое худшее, не так уж далёк от истины.
> 
> Если вы ищете очеловечившегося или проникшегося симпатией к людям Мелькора, лучше и не начинайте читать. Он — вполне однозначное зло. Сначала выжидающее своего часа, но от того не меняющее своей сути.
> 
> Несмотря на то, что я не пытаюсь сделать текст убийственно серьёзным, фик далеко не юмористический. Так что будьте готовы видеть некоторое дерьмо, причём чем дальше, тем чаще.
> 
> Относительно вселенной «Гарри Поттера»: не ждите ни наследий в Гринготтсе, ни родовой магии. И лорд здесь — только титул, если хотите, именование, не имеющее под собой никакого метафизического подтекста.
> 
> Внимательные читатели могут уже в первой главе заметить небольшие отклонения от канона, вроде бы не связанные с главным героем. Но, вообще говоря, в этой истории в мире «Гарри Поттера» что-то_пошло_не_так почти за десять лет до основного повествования, так что считайте это своего рода эффектом бабочки.
> 
> И да, это ни в каком смысле не fix-it.
> 
> Написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/337865

Гарри Поттер всегда был необычным ребёнком. Когда он испытывал страх или боль, происходили странные, необъяснимые — и _чудесные_ — вещи. По ночам, засыпая в ненавистном чулане под лестницей — единственном жилище, которым его одарили родственники, — он неизменно видел красочные образы иного мира. Ни одну из приходящих во сне картин он не мог вспомнить наутро, но остающееся после них безымянное чувство-послевкусие казалось более близким и настоящим, чем реальная жизнь.

А где-то глубоко внутри Гарри горела жажда, ни природы, ни смысла которой он понять пока не мог. Однако он чувствовал, что именно это обжигающее желание — чего? он отдал бы многое, чтобы выяснить — возвышало его над людьми вокруг, приземлёнными и простыми.

Часто бывало, что сами мысли, приходящие в голову Гарри, ощущались не вполне его собственными — но и не чуждыми. Неясные эмоции и всплывающие словно из ниоткуда обрывки знаний выглядели осколками чего-то утраченного, воспоминаниями, недостаточно отчётливыми, чтобы их осознать. Гарри был кем-то большим, чем прочие дети его возраста — возможно, даже чем взрослые — и тем не менее не чувствовал в себе цельности.

Движимый острым стремлением выяснить, чего ему не хватает — и что так отличает его от других — он, едва научившись говорить, забрасывал тётю Петунию вопросами. Хотя он знал о ненависти родственников к странностям любого сорта и потому был осторожен, и этого хватило, чтобы Петуния, устав затыкать неугомонного племянника, потратила пару дней — Гарри оказался крайне смышлёным учеником — и помогла ему освоить чтение, напоследок выдав стопку потрёпанных детских книг.

Впрочем, все без исключения сказки казались Гарри невыносимо скучными, а некоторые из них ещё и вызывали необъяснимую, но явственную злость — словно напоминали о чём-то очень неприятном. О несчастьях, о неудачах, о поражениях. О... прошлой жизни? Эта идея должна была поражать воображение, однако казалась странно уместной. Равно как не удивляло и то, что все слова в книгах — даже те, которых при Гарри никто и никогда не произносил — были ему понятны.

Однако ни наивные детские истории, ни эти мимолётные проблески не отвечали ни на один по-настоящему интересный ему вопрос. Поэтому Гарри тайком брал книги родственников — увлечённых читателей в доме Дурслей не водилось отродясь, так что пропажи ни разу не хватились — и проводил за ними долгие часы. Истины, которую он искал, не обнаружилось и в них, но они — отдельные экземпляры, по крайней мере — хотя бы не навевали вселенской тоски.

В школе, где Гарри имел несчастье учиться вместе со своим кузеном Дадли, пропасть между ним и остальными детьми стала очевидной. Учёба давалась ему с лёгкостью, недоступной прочим, а проблемы, кажущиеся важными его ровесникам, Гарри совершенно не занимали. Учителя считали его одарённым, но замкнутым: он почти не общался ни с взрослыми, ни со сверстниками, потому что не считал их достойными собеседниками. И потом, узнай люди о его странностях, кто знает, какие глупости они могли бы понапридумывать?

Хотя Гарри в школьном классе старательно вёл себя тише воды ниже травы, Дадли не мог смириться с тем, что кузен оказался куда более успешным учеником, чем он сам. Светлая идея пожаловаться родителям, чтобы те наказали Гарри, в его скудоумную голову пока не пришла, а вот в компании дружков подстеречь кузена после школы, чтобы поймать и побить, он однажды догадался.

Та часть плана, что включала его избиение, Гарри категорически не понравилась, поэтому догадавшись, к чему всё идёт, он со всех ног рванул прочь от школьного здания. Минут десять-пятнадцать спустя пришлось остановиться на покрашенной во все цвета радуги детской площадке, чтобы перевести дыхание. Тем более, что Литтл Уингинг — маленький пригород, который Дадли знает не хуже Гарри, и, если не придумать что-нибудь умное, малолетние хулиганы быстро нагонят свою жертву.

Только какого чёрта Гарри должен был бежать и скрываться от возглавляемой Дадли кучки детей, как мышь, слишком слабая, чтобы защититься от кота, прячется в норе, как, как... Гарри подавил вспыхнувшую злость, забрался на невысокую деревянную горку и задумчиво посмотрел вниз, на пыльную сухую землю.

Сколько раз он вглядывался в отражение в зеркале, спрашивая — и у зеркального двойника, и у самого себя, — кто он, но никогда не получал ответа. И вот тот, другой он — как Гарри думал всё чаще, настоящий он — снова подал голос. Может быть, теперь, когда над Гарри нависла угроза физического насилия, наконец удастся поймать ускользающую мысль?

Он сосредоточенно вспоминал, когда — при каких обстоятельствах и какими эмоциями — проявлялась его суть. Раздражение, злость, задетая гордость, иные чувства, имени которых Гарри пока не знал, и... жгучее желание владеть тем, что он видит перед собой, неважно, неодушевлённой вещью или человеком, неуместное, бессильное воплотиться в жизнь и потому вечно задвигаемое на задворки сознания. Гарри помассировал виски, пытаясь собрать мысли — отзвуки чужой-своей памяти, осколки истины — воедино.

Точного момента, когда в голове словно что-то перещёлкнуло, и пришло осознание, он назвать бы не смог, но невидимая грань была пересечена, и Гарри — нет, не Гарри, вовсе не это глупое и простоватое человеческое имя — вспомнил, кто он и как попал сюда, в этот мир и в это тело. Вспомнил, как проиграл — _снова_ — и оказался отрезан от мира, который жаждал подчинить своей воле. Вспомнил бесплодные попытки вырваться из вечной пустоты: куда угодно, в какой угодно форме.

Впрочем, мысленно поправился он, не такие и бесплодные.

Несмотря на весь идиотизм нынешнего положения, Мелькор не сдержал усмешки. Вала, запертый в теле человека, слабом и смертном, — как, наверное, веселился Эру, наблюдая за ним. Но он покинул тюрьму, в которой, как предполагалось, был обречён вечно прозябать, и обрёл материальное тело, пусть и такое хрупкое. А мир, куда его выбросило, и, главное, пресловутое тело, не были лишены магии.

Мелькор ощущал чистую силу — пока что лишь потенциал, который следовало огранить и понять, как использовать, — вьющуюся вокруг него и готовую отозваться на его волю, стоит найти правильный к ней подход. Здешняя, _человеческая_ — тьфу ты — магия подчинялась своим законам, которые только предстояло открыть. Или выбить из какого-нибудь жалкого и трусливого человека. Так что рассчитывать на немедленное обретение хотя бы тени прежних сил не приходилось.

Однако, разумеется — Мелькор нехорошо прищурился, заметив появившихся на дальнем конце детей — чтобы запутать следы и оторваться от нескольких зарвавшихся человеческих отродий, магия без надобности. Жаль только, что их смерть привлекла бы слишком много внимания. До поры до времени.

***

Необходимость изображать человеческого ребёнка удручала, но до тех пор, пока Мелькор не овладеет здешней магией или хотя бы не повзрослеет, обретя в глазах людей дееспособность, проще сохранить всё как есть. Терпеть и выжидать своего часа он прекрасно умел. Впрочем, одним воскресным утром — через пару недель после того, как он окончательно вспомнил, кем является — Мелькор позволил себе ненадолго отбросить раздражающую личину.

— Мы вырастили тебя, — едва не брызжа слюной, сказал тогда Вернон, нависая над ним, — приютили в своём доме. Так будь добр проявить хоть немного благодарности и помочь тёте с готовкой и уборкой.

— Нет, — просто ответил Мелькор. Чтобы он прислуживал людям — и не из величайшей необходимости, а из их прихоти и ошибочной веры в право им распоряжаться? Да никогда.

— Что ты сказал, поганец? — побагровев, взревел Вернон, торопливо вытащил из брюк ремень и замахнулся.

Когда кожаный ремень со свистом рассёк воздух, первой реакцией Мелькора было неверие: ему угрожал вовсе не кто-то, равный по силе и могуществу проклятым валар — а ведь и им приходилось объединять силы, чтобы с ним справиться, — но безмозглый и неповоротливый человек. Следом пришёл гнев, который оказался настолько велик, что без труда пробудил инстинктивную магию. Вернон словно от невидимого толчка отлетел назад и впечатался спиной в стену.

— Урод, — прохрипел он, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. — Такой же урод, как твои родители. Не смей — слышишь меня? — не смей использовать эти штучки в моём доме!

Мелькор не посчитал нужным отвечать, только шагнул вперёд и внимательно посмотрел на Вернона. Прямо и открыто, не пряча под непроницаемой маской истинных мыслей и эмоций.

— Ты... — больше опасливо, чем угрожающе прорычал Вернон: наверное, почувствовал, что имеет дело вовсе не с беззащитным семилетним ребёнком, как травоядная жертва чует замаскировавшегося хищника.

Он нерешительно застыл — и, не выдержав игры в гляделки, поспешно выскочил прочь. Дверь за ним захлопнулась с оглушительным треском. Так закончилась первая и последняя попытка Дурслей привлечь Мелькора к работе по дому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** (под этой пометкой будут мысли, не вошедшие в основной текст, но, на мой взгляд, полезные для понимания авторского взгляда или просто интересные) как нетрудно заметить, Мелькор, даже временно потерявший память, не очень тянет на ребёнка или просто славного парня. Я придерживаюсь точки зрения, что личность определяется не только и не столько памятью; в частности, жизненный опыт отпечатывается и на самом образе мышления.


	2. Глава 1, где Снейп начинает думать, что лучше бы Гарри Поттер был копией своего отца

Тоскливо вздохнув, Северус Снейп постучал в дверь дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице. Встреча с отпрыском Поттера неумолимо приближалась с каждой секундой. И как только погожий летний день мог так быстро и безнадёжно испортиться?

А всё дурная паранойя Арабеллы Фигг, старушки-сквиба — и по совместительству хорошей знакомой Альбуса Дамблдора, — живущей по соседству с Дурслями. Миссис Фигг мало того что посчитала мальчишку Поттера чересчур замкнутым и необщительным для десятилетнего ребёнка, так ещё и вывалила свои соображения Дамблдору. Тот, естественно, захотел убедиться, что причин беспокоиться нет, и вместо стандартного письма из Хогвартса отправил сюда целого профессора зельеварения.

— Кто там? — на пороге появилась женщина средних лет, в которой Северус после заминки узнал сестру Лили, Петунию. — Северус?

Она, очевидно, тоже его вспомнила, и её лицо вмиг приобрело недовольное, чуть ли не презрительное выражение: помнится, у Петунии, в отличие от сестры лишённой магического дара, всегда были сложные отношения с миром волшебников. Петуния окинула незваного гостя придирчивым взглядом с головы до ног.

— Значит, пришёл за... мальчиком? — на последнем слове она почему-то понизила голос. — Чтобы забрать его в эту вашу школу?

— С _мальчиком_ что-то не так? — как можно непринуждённее осведомился Северус. Не нравилось ему, как изменился тон разговора, стоило речи зайти о Гарри Поттере. — Он дома? Могу я с ним побеседовать?

Северус, конечно, ни капли не желал говорить с мальчишкой, который, как назло, окажется несносной копией своего отца, но с прискорбной необходимостью ничего поделать не мог.

— Не то чтобы не так... Тут немного сложнее, — неохотно отозвалась Петунья, настороженно выглянула на улицу, словно кого-то высматривая, и отступила, пропуская Северуса внутрь. — Вернон на работе, а мальчик, наверное, снова где-то болтается в одиночестве — ну, это и к лучшему. Так что проходи.

Они устроились в начищенной до блеска гостиной, и Петуния, поставив на журнальный столик две чашки с кофе, устало опустилась на диван рядом с Северусом. Она долго молчала, а когда заговорила, то очень тихо, почти шёпотом:

— Иногда я смотрю на мальчика и думаю, что он никак не может быть сыном Лили. О, мы с Верноном знали, что он будет таким же ненормальным, как моя сестра и её муженёк, даже подумывали вырастить его обычным человеком и не отпускать в вашу чёртову школу. Но... как-то раз Вернон вспылил и, решив проучить мальчика за нежелание помогать с домашними делами, схватился за ремень. Мальчик защитился — кажется, вы называете это спонтанной магией — и посмотрел, просто посмотрел на Вернона, а тот выбежал из комнаты, словно ошпаренный. И, знаешь, то, что я тогда увидела в глазах мальчика, в его ухмылке, не могло принадлежать ребёнку, — Петуния нервно мотнула головой. — Не могло.

— Это всё? — сухо уточнил Северус. Если мальчик обладал талантом к ментальной магии — что было неожиданно, но не невозможно — то спонтанный выброс вполне мог оказать на семейство Дурслей своеобразные психологические эффекты.

— Не совсем. — Она отчётливо поёжилась. — Понимаю, как глупо это звучит, но с тех пор мне то и дело мерещится, что в глубине его взгляда прячется нечто тёмное и опасное.

— Ты замечала в его поведении ещё что-нибудь необычное? — Северусом снова овладело беспокойство: вряд ли шести-семилетний ребёнок мог неосознанно наложить настолько длительное внушение.

— Он всегда был странным — даже с учётом того, кем были его родители. В раннем детстве мальчика интересовало всё, что он видел или слышал — от его вопросов было некуда деться. Но мне это не показалось любопытством ребёнка, познающего мир. Мальчик... как бы искал что-то, не зная, что именно, и вслепую шаря в темноте. А потом, незадолго до того случая с Верноном, он словно нашёл то, в чём нуждался, и стал таким, какой он сейчас.

— И каким же? — осторожно спросил Северус.

— Не подумай, я его ни в чём не обвиняю. Мальчик не делает ничего плохого: школьные учителя в восторге от него, и он никогда не ссорится с другими детьми. И всё-таки... Он безразличный, отстранённый и замкнутый, хотя и безупречно вежливый. Мы с Верноном не давим на него, и он взамен не трогает нас — примерно такие у нас теперь с ним отношения.

— Странно, — только и смог прокомментировать Северус.

Слова Петунии ничуть не соответствовали выстроившемуся в его голове образу мальчишки-хулигана, сына Джеймса Поттера. И, если говорить начистоту, вообще плохо сходились с представлениями Северуса о десятилетних детях. Да, видно, без разговора с самим Поттером не обойтись.

— Здравствуйте, — словно откликаясь на мысли Северуса, поздоровался кто-то по-детски высоким, но начисто лишённым интонаций голосом.

В дверном проёме, гордо расправив плечи, стоял мальчик с взъерошенными тёмными волосами и в очках, а на его лбу красовался характерный шрам-молния.

— Мистер Поттер? — ядовито поинтересовался Северус: внешнее сходство ребёнка с отцом было очевидным. Разве что глаза... да, цветом они были в точности как у Лили.

— Верно, — тем же спокойным — или скорее безразличным — тоном подтвердил Поттер.

— Меня зовут профессор Снейп, я преподаю зельеварение в Хогвартсе, школе чародейства и волшебства, куда вы были зачислены в раннем детстве.

— ...Чародейства и волшебства? — после коротких раздумий переспросил Поттер, так и не позволив ни единой эмоции просочиться в свой голос.

Северус начинал понимать, что насторожило Петунию и миссис Фигг в поведении мальчишки: оно, несомненно, было маской, за которой скрывалось... что?

— Не знаю, говорили ли вам об этом родственники, — Северус бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Петунии, — но ваши родители, Лили Эванс и Джеймс Поттер, были волшебниками. И вы унаследовали их способности, так что приглашаетесь учиться в нашей школе. — Он отдал Поттеру запечатанный конверт с письмом.

Что-то в лице мальчишки подсказывало, что тот впервые слышит о Хогвартсе — и о том, кем были его родители, — но отчего-то совсем не удивлён. Поттер развернул письмо и слишком быстро, чтобы действительно прочитать, просмотрел его текст.

— Вещи из списка, — сказал мальчишка. — Мантия, палочка, котёл — такое не продают в обычных человеческих магазинах. Где я могу всё это приобрести?

— Косая аллея. — Северус мысленно проклял жребий судьбы, предназначивший ему ещё и таскаться с мальчишкой по магазинам. — Это магическая улица в Лондоне. Я схожу с вами туда в удобный для вас день, и вы купите всё необходимое для учёбы.

— В этом нет необходимости, профессор, — уверенно заявил Поттер. — Вы ведь можете объяснить, как туда попасть? Чтобы я мог сходить за покупками самостоятельно.

Он походил на человека, не привыкшего слышать отказы на свои просьбы. Северус заметил, что мальчишка впервые по-настоящему остановил на нём свой взгляд, высокомерный, словно говорящий, что профессор зельеварения — всё равно что грязь под ногами Поттера. Неужели все подозрения Северуса — чепуха, и перед ним лишь сын, достойный своего отца, такой же заносчивый и избалованный?

— Ладно, — стиснув зубы, согласился Северус. Неозвученное оскорбление выводило его из себя, но так он хотя бы мог побыстрее отделаться от общества Поттера. — Есть ещё кое-что, о чём вам следует знать. Ваши родители, мистер Поттер, были весьма обеспеченными по меркам магического мира людьми и оставили вам наследство...

Протягивая мальчишке ключ от хранилища Поттеров в Гринготтсе, Северус не удержался и потянулся к его сознанию легилименцией: чтобы убедиться, что верно разгадал причины поведения Поттера. Как ни поразительно, ничего не вышло.

Преграду, в которую уткнулся Северус, дилетант мог бы назвать природным барьером окклюмента, — вот только ничего подобного в природе не существовало. Единственный способ защитить разум — годы и годы упражнений.

Особо одарённый легилимент, развив свои способности до сносного уровня, мог бы контратаковать вторженца, даже будучи незнакомым с окклюменцией. Но тут была отнюдь не встречная атака — разум Поттера просто казался нечитаемым, — да и не в без малого одиннадцать лет же!

Поттер совершенно не изменился в лице: то ли в самом деле не заметил неудачного вторжения в своё сознание, то ли мастерски играл в неведение. Лёгкая искра интереса, блеснувшая в его взгляде при прощании, навела Северуса на идею о втором варианте, от которой по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

Впрочем, от непрошеной мысли о том, что мальчишка может оказаться не тем, за кого себя выдаёт, Северус отмахнулся, стоило ему выйти из дома Дурслей под палящее летнее солнце. Поттер явно унаследовал самовлюблённость и эгоизм своего нерадивого папаши, а защита, стоящая на его разуме, наверняка была побочным эффектом несработавшего Смертельного проклятия Тёмного лорда.

***

Визит на Косую аллею — раздражающе шумную и многолюдную улицу — наглядно подтвердил, что волшебники в большинстве своём не намного полезнее обычных людей. Однако именно в их мире таился ключ к будущему могуществу. Покончив со школьным списком покупок, Мелькор набрал столько книг, сколько мог, надеясь извлечь из них крупицы ценной информации о магии.

Волшебники — как прежде и не-маги, которых тут называли магглами — похоже, считали его странноватым, а старый продавец волшебных палочек и вовсе словно догадывался, что говорит не с настоящим Гарри Поттером. Однако Мелькора это не слишком заботило: пока он не нарушает принятых среди волшебников правил и не творит зла, никто ничего не докажет, и любые подозрения останутся лишь беспочвенными домыслами. Тем более, что Гарри Поттера, как оказалось, в волшебном мире почитали за героя, в младенчестве победившего местного Тёмного лорда — эта нежданная слава была очень кстати.

Месяц, оставшийся до сентября, Мелькор провёл в изучении купленных книг. Он надеялся, что хотя бы в прославленной библиотеке Хогвартса найдётся что-нибудь, кроме сборников бессмысленных бытовых чар и нестерпимо морализаторских легенд.

Хогвартс-Экспресс шёл на север, что не могло не радовать: пусть в новом мире это было лишь привычкой, не имеющей под собой реальных оснований, короткими и пасмурными зимними днями Мелькор чувствовал себя куда комфортнее, чем посреди душного лета.

Отыскав свободное купе, Мелькор достал волшебную палочку — пятнадцать дюймов, грецкий орех и сердечная жила дракона, чтобы это ни значило — и наложил на двери заклинание, единственное, которое потрудился выучить загодя. Простые чары отведения внимания, крайне слабые, зато посильные для первокурсника и, как хотелось надеяться, достаточные, чтобы отвадить человеческих детей, ищущих свободные места.

Первые несколько часов пути и правда прошли в тишине и спокойствии. Мелькор успел дочитать три книги, купленные на Косой аллее и оставленные напоследок; к школьным учебникам он не приступал, дабы на уроках не помереть от тоски.

Без стука или предупреждения дверь распахнулась настежь, и в купе вихрем влетела девочка с каштановыми волосами, ровесница нынешнего тела Мелькора или чуть старше. За ней нерешительно последовал заплаканный полноватый мальчик.

— Привет. Ты случайно не видел жабу? — деловито спросила девочка — так говорят дети, уверенные, что, если быть послушным, прилежным и уважать старших, с ними в жизни не может случиться ничего плохого. — Невилл потерял своего питомца, и мы его ищем.

Поддаваться мгновенному порыву выставить нежданных гостей куда подальше Мелькор не стал. Он, естественно, предпочёл бы иметь дело не с одиннадцатилетними детьми, но и тут были свои преимущества: наивного и доверчивого ребёнка склонить к своей точке зрения куда легче, чем взрослого, а лучший способ получить идеального слугу — взрастить его с малых лет. Так что, если Мелькор намеревался втереться в доверие к юным волшебникам, медлить не было смысла.

— Не видел, — приветливо улыбнувшись, сказал он. — Вы не пробовали обратиться к старшим студентам? Они наверняка знают подходящие заклинания для поиска.

— И правда, — просияла девочка. — Спасибо! А... почему ты тут один?

— Как знать? — легкомысленно дёрнув плечами, ответил Мелькор. — Возможно, рядом со мной никто не хочет ехать. Возможно, я сам никого сюда не впустил. Или, возможно, так вышло случайно.

Девочка задумалась, заинтригованная нехитрым риторическим приёмом. Похоже, она была умна — или, по крайней мере, на это претендовала.

— Погоди-ка... — цепкий взгляд девочки остановился на лице Мелькора. — Ты же Гарри Поттер, да? Этот шрам...

— Вроде того.

— Знаешь, о тебе много пишут в книгах. Получается, именно туда Сам-Знаешь-Кто... Ой, — девочка неловко отдёрнулась, — прости, ты, наверное, не хочешь об этом говорить. Он ведь тогда убил твоих родителей.

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Мелькор. — Мне было чуть больше года, и я их совсем не помню.

И, по всей видимости, именно в памятную для волшебников хэллоуинскую ночь он получил это тело, а потому никак не мог помнить погибших к тому моменту родителей Гарри Поттера — однако девочке знать об этом было бы излишне.

— Ну, ладно, — замявшись, девочка отступила в коридор. — Мы с Невиллом тогда пойдём дальше искать Тревора.

— Удачи, — дружелюбно пожелал Мелькор им вслед; вроде бы пустая дань вежливости, но дети так любят, когда их мелким заботам уделяют внимание.

До прибытия поезда его не побеспокоил никто, кроме продавщицы сладостей — очевидно, чары были не настолько сильны, чтобы оттолкнуть особо целеустремлённых или просто взрослых волшебников, — и Мелькор смог поразмыслить о планах на ближайшее будущее.

Обработка детей была долгим и утомительным делом, на которое он не хотел распыляться, пока не займёт в волшебном сообществе сколько-нибудь устойчивое положение. Впрочем, если закинуть крючки на пару-тройку многообещающих студентов, усилия, потраченные сейчас, однажды могут стать хорошим подспорьем.

Что до остального — прежде всего вопроса с прискорбно небольшой длиной человеческой жизни, — пока Мелькор не до конца разобрался в механизме работы и, главное, границах возможностей здешней магии, наперёд загадывать не хотелось.

***

— В-вы!.. — истерично взвизгнула — спасибо, хоть мысленно — Распределяющая Шляпа, стоило ей оказаться на голове предполагаемого Гарри Поттера.

Тот скучающе постукивал по подлокотнику деревянного кресла, куда при Распределении усаживали первокурсников. Способность Шляпы распознать истинную личность того, кто её надевает, стала неприятным, но не неожиданным открытием. В худшем случае артефакт даст понять школьному руководству, что Гарри Поттер не одиннадцатилетний ребёнок, каковым притворяется.

За столетия существования Хогвартса через церемонию Распределения должен был пройти не один малолетний преступник, так что, если бы Шляпа могла свидетельствовать о прошлом первокурсников, об этой её особенности давно стало бы известно. Однако пришло время прервать затянувшуюся драматическую паузу.

— Итак? — поинтересовался Мелькор у перепуганной Шляпы, искренне безразличный к её решению. Любой факультет имеет как преимущества, так и недостатки, а остальное — предрассудки недалёких людей.

— Наложенное на меня заклятье никогда не позволит мне раскрыть секреты первокурсника, — с сожалением прошелестела Шляпа. — Даже вашу тайну, темнее которой эти стены не видели. Всё, что я могу — исполнить предназначение, возложенное на меня Основателями, независимо от трагедий, к которым приведёт моё молчание. Да будет так... Слизерин! — последнее слово она прокричала вслух.

В Большом Зале повисла тишина. Взгляды всех студентов и преподавателей, скрестившиеся на Мелькоре, ощущались почти физически. Как же, герой Света — и на факультете тёмных магов, который в своё время окончил и убийца его родителей, какой прекрасный повод для сплетней и домыслов.

А, впрочем, неоднозначный образ, который можно было на этом построить, давая всякому намёк на то, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил на _правильной_ стороне, — лучший дар, который только могла предложить Шляпа.

Наслаждаясь всеобщим вниманием, Мелькор позволил себе пойти на поводу у мимолётного желания и нарочито медленной, величественной поступью прошествовал к столу факультета.

***

Проклятие на его голову!

Северус осознавал, что клокочущее внутри негодование отразилось и на его лице, но сдерживать так и просящуюся недовольную гримасу было выше его сил. Подумать только, Шляпа отправила Поттера на его факультет, и Северус удостоился сомнительной радости наблюдать надменного мальчишку семь лет кряду.

Так и сквозящая в действиях Поттера демонстративная, доходящая до наглости самоуверенность вынудила Северуса безотчётно скрипнуть зубами. Что за наказание: любая попытка осадить мальчишку, быть может, незаслуженными придирками навредит и остальным слизеринцам — а репутацию своего факультета Северус ценил.

Оставалось надеяться, что Поттер — как истинный последователь своего отца — однажды натворит так много глупостей, что у Северуса появится достаточно весомый повод требовать его отчисления. Да и сами слизеринцы не станут безропотно терпеть высокомерие мальчишки, который даже не был чистокровным волшебником.

Одним словом, признавать поражение было преждевременно: мальчишка Поттер ещё получит по заслугам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Относительно волшебной палочки: после поверхностного изучения справочных материалов стало очевидно, что палочка из остролиста, будь она хоть трижды сестрой палочки Волдеморта, Мелькору никак не подойдёт.


	3. Глава 2, где Мелькор наглеет

С начала учебного года не проходило и дня, чтобы Драко Малфой не боролся с искушением сорваться на одного из соседей по спальне, а именно небезызвестного Гарри Поттера. Раз за разом он напоминал себе, что как наследник чистокровной семьи не должен опускаться до бессильной злости. Другое дело, конечно, насмешки — но подколки в свой адрес Поттер игнорировал, просто-напросто делая вид, что ничего не услышал.

Драко предупреждали, что не все представители других факультетов быстро, спокойно и безоговорочно примут господство Малфоев, однако встретить оппозицию на первом курсе родного для его семьи Слизерина он никак не ждал. И ведь все однокурсники-слизеринцы, кроме заносчивого до зубовного скрежета Поттера, и правда признали его авторитет.

Поттер как будто намеренно провоцировал Драко. В ответ на предложение о дружбе и покровительстве в магическом мире он ненадолго задумался, а потом вежливо, но с — уму непостижимо! — снисходительной улыбкой отказал, едва не заставив Драко выйти из себя. Поттер, похоже, считал наследника Малфоев недостойным своего внимания. Но ничего, Драко ещё покажет ему, кто тут чего достоин, — просто немного позже.

И потом, как говорил отец Драко, те, кто считают себя выше других, не всегда ошибаются. А если они и неправы, играть на их честолюбии бывает куда легче и удобнее, чем на страхе.

Очередным утром понедельника Поттер, объявившись в Большом Зале, скользнул то ли хмурым, то ли брезгливым взглядом по редкому для осени ясному небу на зачарованном потолке. На считанные секунды он еле заметно скривился — как и всегда перед приёмом пищи — и приступил к завтраку. Наконец Драко не выдержал и спросил:

— Тебе что, не нравится еда в Хогвартсе?

— С чего бы? Нравится, — ответил Поттер, с аппетитом дожевав кусок бекона. — Проблема в том, что если я перестану есть, то умру от голода. Это раздражает.

— Прости, что?.. — Драко растерянно моргнул. Не то чтобы это укладывалось в линию поведения, которой он хотел держаться, но слова Поттера застали его врасплох. — В смысле, ты не шутишь? Мы живые существа. Очевидно, что нам нужно есть, спать и всё такое.

— А если бы не нужно было? Не подумай, материальные удовольствия — это замечательно. Но неужели ты отказался бы не зависеть от них? Стать кем-то... — в глазах Поттера словно вспыхнуло странное предвкушение, — большим, чем человек.

Драко немного помолчал, вникая в сказанное: манера разговора Поттера напоминала скорее папиных друзей, чем первокурсников — даже чистокровных слизеринцев.

— Я... никогда не думал об этом, — признался Драко. — Да и зачем? — Малфоев всегда больше интересовали приземлённые вещи вроде власти или денег, мечты о великом они предпочитали оставлять Тёмным лордам.

Не удостоив его ответом, Поттер загадочно хмыкнул и вернулся к недоеденному бекону.

А Драко подумал, что придётся написать о странностях Мальчика-Который-Выжил отцу и попросить совета. Как ни стыдно признавать, он не мог даже понять, что творится в голове у Поттера, не то что найти к нему верный подход.

***

Более бессмысленной траты времени, чем занятия первого курса, нельзя было и выдумать — кроме разве что сна, на который ежедневно приходилось тратить по шесть часов и без того короткой человеческой жизни.

Особенно выделялась История магии, на которой преподаватель-призрак часами бубнил никому не нужные даты и имена — правда, там хотя бы можно было спокойно заниматься своими делами, в отличие от Полётов. Последние давались Мелькору легко — хоть на что-то сгодилось тело, словно интуитивно умеющее пользоваться метлой, — но ни малейшей пользы от еженедельных в них упражнений он не видел. Волшебники изобрели множество иных способов перемещения, более быстрых и удобных.

Новые заклинания Мелькор осваивал если не с первой, то со второй попытки, однако демонстрацией успехов не увлекался, чтобы ненароком не навлечь на себя столько внимания, что в нынешнем положении не сможет с ним управиться. И из нежелания метать бисер перед свиньями: истинного величия Мелькора волшебникам пока что всё равно не понять.

Так же, как и в маггловской школе, перед преподавателями Мелькор по возможности изображал старательного ученика, тогда как в отношении сокурсников держал дистанцию. Интересных бесед от человеческих детей ждать не приходилось, а, чтобы у — возможно — будущих союзников не возникало лишних иллюзий насчёт равных отношений, лучше было, чтобы юные волшебники пришли к нему сами.

Первые исследования способов сделать тело смертного ребёнка менее уязвимым — самой унизительной казалась необходимость носить очки, без которых Мелькор был практически слеп — успехом не увенчались. Что, впрочем, немудрено: подобное колдовство, если оно существовало, наверняка считалось опасным для неокрепших умов, и подробные сведения о нём могли храниться разве что в Запретной Секции библиотеки.

Так что, надеясь выяснить, есть ли шансы что-нибудь отыскать, Мелькор задержался после очередного урока трансфигурации. Не сказать, чтобы он горел желанием делиться своими идеями с преподавателями, тем самым вызывая подозрения, но риск выглядел оправданным.

— Простите, профессор Макгонагалл... — с напускной застенчивостью обратился Мелькор к пожилой преподавательнице.

— Да, мистер Поттер? — отозвалась Макгонагалл, вроде бы настроенная благодушно. — Вы хотели о чём-то спросить?

— Я изучал виды колдовства и наткнулся на описание трансфигурации человеческого тела. Тогда мне стало любопытно, можно ли с помощью магии, например, исправить моё зрение. В библиотечных книгах я ничего такого не нашёл, так что, может быть, вы сможете объяснить?

— Увы, мистер Поттер, — вздохнула Макгонагалл, — даже магия не всемогуща. Любое — подчёркиваю, любое — изменение человеческого тела, в том числе и временное, требует большой осторожности и мастерства. А постоянное его преобразование и вовсе невозможно.

— Тогда что, если создать новое тело и переместить свою душу в него? — рискнул спросить Мелькор. — Такое возможно?

— Не знаю, как вам пришла в голову такая идея, — осторожно сказала МакГонагалл, — но такого заклинания, насколько мне известно, тоже нет. А если бы и было, то, несомненно, относилось бы к наитемнейшим разделам магии. Это серьёзные и опасные вещи, которыми вам никогда не следует заниматься. Вы понимаете, мистер Поттер?

— Конечно, профессор, — послушно согласился Мелькор. — Спасибо, что ответили на мои вопросы.

— По правде говоря, меня очень радует ваш интерес к моему предмету, — тон Макгонагалл заметно потеплел. — Но я должна попросить вас не проводить изысканий на такие сложные темы, не посоветовавшись со мной или ещё кем-то из преподавателей.

— Я понимаю, профессор. Спасибо.

Значит, наитемнейшие разделы магии... Да, такое могло быть и вовсе изъято из школьной библиотеки, так что поиски придётся приостановить — по крайней мере, пока Мелькор не разыщет альтернативные источники информации.

***

Альбус Дамблдор с беспокойством наблюдал за Гарри Поттером: ребёнком из пророчества, тем, кому предназначено окончательно победить Тома Риддла, объявившего себя лордом Волдемортом, и с недавних пор первокурсником Хогвартса.

Поведение мальчика несколько настораживало. Конечно, Альбус опасался, что, оставив Гарри на пороге дома родственников, не жалующих магию, отчасти лишит его детства, но иного способа защитить его и от Тома, который едва ли исчез навсегда, и от свалившейся бы на него в раннем детстве славы, Альбус на тот момент не видел.

Северус был крайне немногословен в описании своего визита к Дурслям, но ничего не говорило о том, что родственники как-то вредили Гарри. Тем не менее, мальчик вёл себя совсем не так, как ожидал Альбус. В зависимости от собеседника он легко жонглировал личинами — чтобы это заметить, достаточно было присматривать за ним издалека.

В конечном итоге, не было ничего удивительного в том, что Гарри попал на Слизерин. Хотя Альбус и не ожидал этого от сына Джеймса и Лили, он никогда не верил, что факультет — или вообще что угодно, кроме собственного выбора — предопределяет судьбу волшебника. Однако, смотря на Гарри, Альбус не мог не вспоминать другого слизеринца, который тоже слыл среди преподавателей блестящим студентом и с детства был хорошим притворщиком.

Грозит ли Гарри повторить путь Тома? К величайшему сожалению, Альбус не знал ответа.

***

Изнывающий от скуки — с другой стороны, чего ещё ждать от занятий для первокурсников? — Мелькор притаскивал на уроки библиотечные фолианты и исхитрялся тайком их изучать, делая заметки на клочках пергамента. Кладезью мудрости эти книги, разумеется, не были, но один-два полезных факта обнаруживались почти в каждой.

— Чем это вы занимаетесь, Поттер? — громыхнул над ухом голос профессора Снейпа, когда Мелькор, дожидаясь готовности зелья, отвлёкся на привычное занятие.

Мелькор смахнул тяжёлый том с колен в сумку и поднял голову. Неприязнь Снейпа к Гарри Поттеру как таковому, независимо от личностных качеств, он заметил ещё при первой их встрече. До настоящего момента Снейп, известный потаканием своему факультету, не мог дать выход своей злости и, только обнаружив, что ненавистный студент во время варки зелий как ни в чём ни бывало строчит какие-то записки, взорвался.

— _Мистер_ Поттер, сэр, — культурно поправил Снейпа Мелькор, понимая, что сгладить ситуацию никак не сможет, а значит, остаётся лишь ей наслаждаться.

С гриффиндорской половины класса донеслись нервные смешки, которые, впрочем, быстро стихли под разъярённым взглядом Снейпа.

— Отработки. На неделю, — объявил он ледяным тоном, схватил со стола пергамент с недописанной цитатой из книги и бросил его в колдовское пламя под котлом. — Жду вас в восемь вечера. А теперь выметайтесь вон из моего класса — и чтобы я больше не видел на своих уроках этих ваших... почеркушек.

После обеда незнакомый Мелькору второкурсник-рэйвенкловец передал ему записку от Снейпа, сообщающую, что отработка пройдёт у Филча, школьного завхоза. Видимо, Снейп не настолько отошёл от утреннего происшествия, чтобы быть готовым весь вечер созерцать его виновника.

Встретившись с Филчем в назначенном месте, Мелькор посматривал то на стоящее перед ним ведро с водой, то на валяющуюся поблизости старую тряпку, то на испачканный следами студентов, пришедших с Травологии — последние дни на улице царила слякоть, — коридор.

В принципе, он мог не раздувать скандал, стерпеть и, изображая раскаяние, вымыть полы — и, наверное, так бы и поступил, иди речь о другом преподавателе. Но если показать Снейпу готовность принять наказание, тот начнёт придираться к каждому чиху предполагаемого Поттера, и вскоре на оскорбительные отработки станет уходить каждый без исключения вечер.

— Что стоишь? — ехидно поинтересовался Филч. — Коридор сам себя не помоет, так что приступай.

— Не стану, — невозмутимо ответил Мелькор, скрестив руки на груди.

— Это ещё как понимать? — Филч явно не ожидал столкнуться с отпором от первокурсника. — Совсем обнаглел?

— Вот так и понимайте, — пожал плечами Мелькор и для наглядности пнул ведро. Оно с глухим звоном завалилось набок и покатилось, а по коридору растеклась лужа.

Не обращая внимания на негодующие вопли Филча, Мелькор торжествующе ухмыльнулся напоследок и убежал. Старый завхоз не попытался применить магию, чтобы его остановить, даже не достал палочку — а в скорости бега соревноваться с ребёнком он не мог.

Похоже, как Мелькор и подозревал, Филч не был настоящим волшебником — вроде бы дети, не унаследовавшие магический дар родителей, звались сквибами. С самого начала казалось странным, что Филч, несмотря на огромное количество заклинаний, созданных для уборки, всегда выполнял свою работу руками — ну, или привлекал к ней наказанных студентов.

Правда, минут через пятнадцать Мелькора нагнал Снейп и с перекошенным от злости лицом потащил его прямиком в директорский кабинет, паролем от которого оказалась какая-то дурацкая волшебная сладость. Вот так и состоялось знакомство Мальчика-Который-Выжил с Альбусом Дамблдором.

— Гарри, профессор Снейп сообщил мне, что ты отвлекался на его уроке, а потом отказался отрабатывать наказание, — седобородый старик в обычной для него мантии в пол и очках-половинках выглядел искренне обеспокоенным. — Это правда?

— Да, профессор Дамблдор. Простите. — Мелькор опустил взгляд. Он не знал, чего ждать от директора — без сомнения, могущественного мага — и потому соблюдал осторожность. — Понимаете, мне бывает скучно на уроках, но я не хочу отвлекать товарищей и потому иногда читаю книги, взятые в библиотеке. Тихо, никому не мешая. Неужели это так плохо?

— Ты мог бы поговорить с преподавателями, — мягко посоветовал Дамблдор, — и, скажем, попросить у них дополнительный материал, если задания кажутся тебе слишком простыми.

— Но я ведь этим и занимаюсь, профессор, разве нет? В смысле, изучаю дополнительные материалы. И для этого мне не приходится беспокоить преподавателей: не хочу, чтобы они уделяли мне больше внимания, чем остальным.

— Тебе следовало попросить разрешения у профессора Снейпа, прежде чем так поступать.

— Знаю, но... я не нравлюсь профессору Снейпу, — изобразив на лице вселенскую обиду, пожаловался Мелькор. — Не представляю, почему. Он не стал бы слушать.

— Хорошо, Гарри, я попробую поговорить об этом с профессором Снейпом, — участливо сказал Дамблдор. — Но ты всё равно не должен нарушать школьную дисциплину.

— А вы можете всё-таки разрешить мне читать книги на уроках? Конечно, если я не буду никому мешать.

— Ладно, Гарри, — тепло улыбнулся Дамблдор: неужели купился на игру Мелькора? — Но давай договоримся, что впредь в подобных ситуациях ты будешь спрашивать совета у своего декана — или у меня?

— Да, профессор, — смиренно кивнул Мелькор. — И, знаете, у меня есть к вам один вопрос. Насчёт магии. — Он вспомнил ещё одно направление, о котором почти ничего не нашёл в библиотеке. Спрашивать о таком у директора было опасно, но и шанс разузнать побольше о своих перспективах упускать не хотелось. — Можно?

— Конечно, Гарри, спрашивай.

— Скажите, а чем вообще определяются наши способности к магии? В библиотеке я узнал о нескольких точках зрения на этот счёт, но большинство из них друг другу противоречат.

— В первую очередь усердными занятиями, — добродушно усмехнулся Дамблдор. — В утверждении о том, что не всем дан одинаковый потенциал, есть доля истины, но труд, вложенный в развитие своего таланта, почти всегда важнее. Редким волшебникам удаётся достичь предела своих возможностей.

— И всё-таки, можно ли изменить потенциальный предел сил, увеличить его?

— С теоретической точки зрения... — Дамблдор замялся, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли вести подобные разговоры с первокурсником. — Говорят, что некоторым волшебникам прошлого такое удавалось.

— Как именно? — не задумавшись о том, что делает, Мелькор подался вперёд, и в его голос просочилась отчётливая жажда силы.

— Эти знания, к несчастью, утеряны, — покачал головой Дамблдор. В его глазах что-то промелькнуло — опасение? подозрение? растерянность? — но быстро пропало. — И я, по правде говоря, сомневаюсь, что их можно отнести к разрешённой и безопасной магии. Тут я обязан тебя предостеречь: тёмная магия может казаться привлекательной, но она наносит непоправимый ущерб душам тех, кто её практикует. Так что, возможно, оно и к лучшему.

***

— Вы что, позволили мальчишке Поттеру спокойно заниматься своими делами во время занятий? — взвился Северус, как только услышал от Дамблдора об итогах воспитательной беседы. — Разве не видите, что он мало того, что наглец, так ещё и лжец? Взгляните хотя бы, как он смотрит свысока на сокурсников — и как при этом подлизывается к преподавателям.

— Со мной мальчик вёл себя вполне прилично, — мирно заметил Дамблдор. — Но в одном ты прав, Северус: почти весь наш разговор Гарри мне лгал, — посерьёзнел он, — и только на несколько секунд его образ дал трещину. Печально, что в настолько юном возрасте мальчик столь искусен в обмане.

Северус понимал, что пришло время для того, что должно было быть сказано ещё первого сентября, если не месяцем раньше. Стоило прекратить очевидный самообман, пока ситуация не зашла слишком далеко. Однажды Северус уже действовал, руководствуясь эмоциями, — и в итоге потерял всё.

— Вы пробовали использовать на Поттере легилименцию? — мрачно спросил он.

— Конечно, нет, Северус. Я уважаю неприкосновенность мыслей студентов.

— А я пробовал, — признался Северус и ненадолго отвёл взгляд, заметив, как нахмурился Дамблдор. — Летом, когда отдавал мальчишке письмо. И знаете что? Ничего не вышло. До сегодняшнего дня я пытался убедить себя, что Поттер — всего-навсего самоуверенная и заносчивая копия своего отца. Но на самом деле я отрицал истину, которая заключается в том, что мальчишка — нечто гораздо худшее.

— _Нечто_ , Северус? — брови Дамблдора приподнялись в неодобрительном удивлении.

И Северус наконец пересказал свои впечатления от июльского разговора с Петунией — и с самим Поттером, — ничего не умалчивая.

— Я понимаю, что ничего из сказанного мной — или из того, что нам известно о поведении мальчишки в школе — нельзя считать доказательством, — признал он. — Но теперь мне и правда кажется, что Поттер не одиннадцатилетний ребёнок.

Помрачневший Дамблдор надолго замолчал, размышляя.

— Расскажи ты мне об этом раньше, — медленно сказал он, прерывая тяжёлую тишину, — я бы предположил, что Гарри получил часть личности, если не души Волдеморта. В конце концов, я до сих пор окончательно не разобрался в событиях той злополучной ночи. Но, пообщавшись с Гарри, я точно могу сказать, что перед нами не Том. Они во многом схожи: мальчик тоже ищет силы и тоже видит во мне угрозу, и тем не менее... нет, он не Том.

— При всех недостатках мальчишки я ни на секунду не поверил бы, что он одержим духом Тёмного лорда, — желчно усмехнулся Северус. — Но тогда кто он? И, что важнее, как нам с ним поступить?

— Не спеши с выводами, Северус. Даже если Гарри вовсе не Гарри, а кто-то другой, это не делает его преступником или тёмным магом. Его притворство может объясняться простым недоверием и страхом последствий разоблачения. Если он взрослый волшебник, каким-то образом попавший в тело мальчика, у него нет причин нам доверять — равно как и у нас нет причин доверять ему. Поэтому предпринимать что-либо на его счёт слишком рано.

— А вы не думали, что, когда тот, кто скрывается под маской Поттера, проявит себя, предпринимать что-либо станет слишком поздно?

— Он ни в чём не виновен, пока не доказано обратное, — настойчиво напомнил Дамблдор.

— Когда-нибудь ваше стремление искать в людях лучшее вас и погубит, — бросил Северус, прежде чем покинуть директорский кабинет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** рассуждая о причинах своего отстранённого поведения со студентами, Мелькор несколько лукавит; пребывание в Хогвартсе для него сродни вынужденному и постоянному нахождению взрослого в детском саду в качестве воспитанника, если не хуже, так что ни малейшего желания тесно общаться с сокурсниками у него, конечно, нет. К тому же, он в самом деле очень не любит людей.
> 
> **Заметки на полях:** в отношении биологических нужд и прочей "пустой траты времени", кстати, верно то же самое. Беда на самом деле в том, что длина человеческой жизни по меркам Мелькора — всё равно что мгновение. Ему совершенно не хватает отмеренного людям времени, и это его злит и пугает. В конце концов, и в прошлой жизни он был очень даже материален, но не то чтобы это его особо расстраивало.
> 
> И да, у Мелькора определённо мания величия. Но неужели кто-то в этом сомневался?
> 
> Очевидно, что Мелькор не очень успешно изображает обыкновенного ребёнка-человека. Но сомневаюсь, что он смог бы правдоподобно погрузиться в настолько чуждый для него образ, даже если бы по-настоящему этого захотел. А вот Саурон на его месте, возможно, и смог бы.


	4. Глава 3, где Мелькору напоминают, что у любого действия есть последствия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не пропустите, леди и джентльмены! Только сегодня и только сейчас нашему главному герою закономерно прилетает за невыносимое высокомерие к тем, с кем он пока не может тягаться силами.
> 
> Нет, правда, рано или поздно это просто обязано было произойти.

Врезавшись в высокого старшекурсника, умудрившегося перегородить ему проход в полупустом коридоре, Мелькор споткнулся, наградил идиота недовольным взглядом и попытался обойти. Но старшекурсник с красноречивой ухмылкой снова встал у него на пути.

Мелькор сдержанно вздохнул. Может быть, не стоило выбирать длинный, зато лишённый назойливого детского гомона маршрут на обед? Впрочем, нет: если старшекурсник решился напасть на Мальчика-Который-Выжил, он бы рано или поздно нашёл, где подстеречь жертву. Такие столкновения по случайности не происходят.

По бокам от первого старшекурсника выступили ещё двое. Похоже, им и правда не хватало ума понять, что нападение на героя магического мира — плохая идея, каким бы странным этот герой ни был.

— Вы чего-то хотели? — спросил Мелькор, старательно маскируя нарастающее раздражение.

— Ты ведь любишь учиться, да? — издевательски осведомился один из хулиганов — судя по оторочке мантии, хаффлпаффец. — Вот мы и преподадим тебе небольшой урок вежливости со старшими.

— Если я чем-то обидел кого-то из вас... — не то чтобы Мелькор рассчитывал избежать конфликта настолько малой кровью, но оказаться, например, избитым — и кем? людьми-недоростками — ему совершенно не улыбалось.

— Смотрите-ка, как теперь заговорил, — рассмеялся ещё один старшекурсник, слизеринец. — Но не жди, что так легко отделаешься за свою наглость. _Диффиндо_ , — произнёс он, нацелив палочку на школьную сумку Мелькора.

Ткань разошлась по швам, и содержимое сумки: письменные принадлежности, учебники и припасённые на сегодня библиотечные книги — кучей вывалилось на пол. Чернильница ещё и разбилась, превратив выполненное задание по трансфигурации в одну большую кляксу.

Жаль, что Мелькор пока что не освоил Непростительные заклинания, о которых прочитал буквально на днях, — у него так и чесались руки применить какое-нибудь из них, наплевав на последствия. Конечно, хотя они не были самыми затратными с точки зрения магической силы, нынешнего уровня Мелькора скорее всего на них не хватило бы, да и скрываться от волшебного правосудия после применения запрещённых заклятий было бы очень некстати.

Хулиганы двинулись вперёд, заставляя Мелькора отступить. Очевидно, порчей имущества они не удовлетворились.

— Не могу поверить, — пробормотал Мелькор себе под нос, когда почувствовал, что упёрся лопатками в холодную каменную стену. — Просто не могу в это поверить.

— Что ты там лопочешь? — загоготал хаффлпаффец. — Теперь не такой самоуверенный, как среди мелкоты? Может, хочешь попросить пощады?

— Решил, что, раз ты Мальчик-Который-Выжил, то можешь смотреть на всех свысока? — сплюнув под ноги Мелькору, спросил третий хулиган — ещё один слизеринец — и гадко хихикнул. — Ну ничего, мы спустим тебя с небес на землю. _Инкарцеро_.

Наколдованные верёвки связали Мелькора по рукам и ногам, и первый же толчок заставил его упасть. Пинки обрушивались на него один за другим, а ему оставалось — какое всё-таки гадство — молча терпеть избиение. Отчаянно хотелось дать сдачи если не физически — ни тело, ни магия Мелькора пока не могли соперничать с почти взрослыми противниками, — то хотя бы словами, но возмущение лишь раззадорило бы хулиганов.

Мелькора били долго и со вкусом, наслаждаясь беспомощностью связанного первокурсника. Хотя до его собственной изобретательности хулиганам, к счастью, было далеко, в иных обстоятельствах Мелькор рассмотрел бы возможность привлечь их на свою сторону, но стерпеть оскорбления, нанесённого ему этим фарсом, он не мог.

Наконец наигравшись с жертвой, хулиганы отступили. Когда магические путы истаяли в воздухе, Мелькор продолжал молчать, несмотря на многочисленные синяки и ссадины — и, кажется, несколько сломанных рёбер, — только презрительно и упрямо поджал губы. Он не желал ни демонстрировать слабость, ни провоцировать продолжение, но и оставить последнее слово за самодовольными глупцами не мог.

Поднявшись на ноги — для этого пришлось опереться на стену, — Мелькор посмотрел по очереди на каждого из троих хулиганов. Он попытался говорить веско, но не вызывающе, хотя детский голос наверняка смазывал впечатление:

— Сейчас вы не поймёте, что я имею в виду... — Мелькор откашлялся; судя по вспышке боли в грудной клетке, рёбра и правда треснули от ударов. — Но, когда это произойдёт, лучше вам прийти ко мне самим, чем дожидаться, пока я о вас не вспомню.

Хулиганы недоумевающе переглянулись и расхохотались. Конечно, они не восприняли слова Мелькора всерьёз — но это не помешало ему скупо усмехнуться, предвкушая месть, которой когда-нибудь предназначено свершиться.

***

Получив сообщение от мадам Помфри, Северус, вне себя от бешенства, немедля помчался в Больничное крыло. Немыслимо! Подумать только, физическое нападение на первокурсника-слизеринца. В школьных коридорах случались и драки, и неумелые пародии на магические дуэли, но напасть на одиннадцатилетнего и избить до полубессознательного состояния?

В чём бы Северус ни подозревал Поттера — и, видит Мерлин, не беспричинно, — хулиганы вышли далеко за пределы допустимого.

Мальчишка полулежал на больничной койке, и выражение его лица в сравнении с обычным высокомерием выглядело странно рассеянным, словно он не понимал, как реагировать на ситуацию, с которой столкнулся.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Поттер? — пересиливая неприязнь к мальчишке, спросил Северус.

— Относительно неплохо, профессор, — с нерадостным смешком отозвался Поттер; тень неуверенности испарилась с его лица, скрывшись под привычной насмешливо-безразличной маской. — Учитывая обстоятельства.

— Вы запомнили нападавших? Сможете назвать их имена или указать на них, если увидите?

— Хотите найти их и наказать? Не стоит.

— Поттер, — отбросив обычную язвительность, вздохнул Северус. — Я не испытываю ни малейшего желания спускать с рук настолько вопиющее нарушение школьных правил. И если вы молчите и покрываете хулиганов из глупой гордости, лишь бы никто не узнал о произошедшем...

— Дело не в этом, сэр. Кто-нибудь да разболтает в любом случае. Думаете, хулиганы не захотят похвалиться тем, что осадили Мальчика-Который-Выжил, пусть даже сохраняя в тайне, что этот подвиг — именно их рук дело?

— Тогда почему вы не хотите отвечать?

— Неужели я не имею права на молчание? — на грани издёвки уточнил мальчишка. — Да и какая вам разница?

— Вас же избили, Поттер. Почему вы не хотите, чтобы виновные понесли наказание?

— Это всего лишь физическая боль, профессор. К тому же, кратковременная: пара дней, и всё пройдёт. А что касается наказания... Нет, пока что вы никак не поймёте моих причин.

— Вы сегодня уже поплатились за своё самомнение, — сухо заметил Северус. — И всё равно продолжаете упрямо за него цепляться.

— Вот поэтому я и говорю, что вы не поймёте, — фыркнул Поттер. — А насчёт дисциплины не переживайте: даже если нарушители останутся безнаказанными, нападение скорее всего не повторится.

— Не просветите меня насчёт того, что привело вам к такому выводу? — Северус подумал, что мальчишка, может, и не мальчишка, но определённо клинический идиот.

— Увидите, — усмехнулся Поттер. — На самом деле всё очень просто, в чём вы сами скоро убедитесь. А если время покажет, что я ошибся, мы всегда можем продолжить этот разговор.

***

Идея сделать так, чтобы человек, в котором ты заинтересован, оказался у тебя в долгу, — и таким образом им управлять — была стара как мир. А Драко с ранних лет учили видеть подходящие случаи и ими пользоваться. Поэтому как только до него дошли слухи, что Поттера избили хулиганы, он мгновенно распознал возможность добиться своего.

Достаточно было предложить Поттеру помощь в предотвращении дальнейших нападений, и тот наконец окажется в руках Драко. В конце концов, никто в Хогвартсе не посмеет атаковать друзей наследника Малфоев, бросая неприкрытый вызов одной из самых могущественных семей магической Британии. В том числе слизеринские старшекурсники, которых больше всех задевало поведение Поттера, — видимо, именно они и стояли за случившимся.

Любой, кто пытался быть достойным человеком, после такой услуги не стал бы идти против Драко либо из искренней благодарности, либо из нежелания чувствовать себя виноватым. Даже если Поттер к таковым и не относится, он всё равно поступит так же: репутация предателя, которому невозможно доверять, не нужна ни одному разумному волшебнику. А, поскольку Поттера распределили на Слизерин, хоть капля разума у него найтись обязана.

Едва Поттера выписали из Больничного крыла, Драко позвал его на приватную беседу. Они ушли подальше от многолюдных коридоров и учебных классов, в почти не используемую часть замка. Не обращая внимания на почти зимний холод — шла последняя неделя октября, — Поттер уселся на высокий подоконник.

— Говорят, на тебя вчера напали несколько старшекурсников, — с деланным равнодушием сообщил Драко.

Поттер в ответ посмотрел со снисходительным любопытством, словно это Драко пришёл просить его об одолжении, а вовсе не наоборот.

— Полагаю, тебе может пригодиться помощь в том, чтобы избежать подобных... щекотливых ситуаций в будущем, — начиная злиться, продолжил Драко.

— Это предложение? — без особого интереса осведомился Поттер.

— Дружба с представителем семьи Малфоев способна сослужить хорошую службу, — не скрывая чувство собственного превосходства, заявил Драко. — В том числе и избавить от нежелательного внимания со стороны остальных студентов.

— В самом деле? — нарочито растягивая гласные, будто в пародии на его манеру говорить, переспросил Поттер. — Тогда всё зависит от твоего решения. Хочешь считать себя другом Гарри Поттера — считай. Я не возражаю.

Драко вдруг осознал, что беспомощно хватает ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба, не в силах произнести ни слова. Вот так, значит, Поттер решил отплатить за его потрясающе щедрое предложение? Первым желанием пылающего гневом Драко было отпустить в адрес Поттера какое-нибудь изощрённое оскорбление и никогда больше не возвращаться к этому вопросу.

А потом, возможно, попросить Крэбба и Гойла — толковых собеседников из них не вышло, зато в качестве грубой силы они вполне годились — побить вконец обнаглевшего Поттера, если одного раза ему не хватило.

Единственным, что останавливало Драко, были выглядящие очень живо в его воображении слова отца, который, узнав о поступлении Мальчика-Который-Выжил на Слизерин, написал, что Драко непременно должен с ним подружиться. Что-то о детских глупостях, мешающих мыслить как истинный слизеринец. И о том, что рассказав об обидных словах, брошенных наследнику Малфоев, Поттер потеряет всю выгоду от их фальшивой дружбы — а потому сказанное здесь останется тайной.

— Ладно, — больше выплюнул, чем сказал Драко: прятать обиду, звенящую в голосе, он не мог, да и не хотел. — Надеюсь, ты поймёшь _настоящую_ ценность дружбы Малфоев и будешь поступать подобающе.

Единственным ответом Поттера была обыкновенная для него пренебрежительная ухмылка.

***

Завершилась история с хулиганами ещё лучше, чем Мелькор рассчитывал. Драко Малфой, как и ожидалось, воспользовался шансом сблизиться с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

А остальные студенты вскорости забыли о происшествии, поскольку нашлась новая тема для сплетней, ещё более свежая и увлекательная. Во время праздничного хэллоуинского пира в подземельях Хогвартса невесть откуда появился тролль, которого умудрились победить два первокурсника с Гриффиндора: Гермиона Грейнджер — та девочка, что прорвалась сквозь заклинание Мелькора в поезде — и Рональд Уизли, о семействе которого Малфой отзывался крайне нелестно. Впрочем, мелкие разборки волшебников, меряющихся чистокровностью, Мелькор предпочитал пропускать мимо ушей.

— Гарри, ты... в порядке?

— М-м-м, — неопределённо отозвался Мелькор, отрываясь от старинного справочника по заклинаниям, над которым просидел в библиотеке первые три часа этого воскресного утра. Ценные книги выносить из читального зала запрещалось.

И вопрос, и то, кто его задал, оказалось для Мелькора неожиданностью. Грейнджер, вмиг смутившись, шагнула подальше от стола, целиком занятого заметками Мелькора и книгами, набранными им же на ближайших полках.

— Я тебя отвлекла? — неловко поинтересовалась она.

— Не особенно. Так чего ты хотела?

— Я о том, что случилось в начале недели, о... нападении. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Мелькор. Неужели Грейнджер интересовало благополучие студента факультета, известного ненавистью к таким, как она, волшебникам, рождённым от магглов — «грязнокровкам». — Ты же знаешь, мадам Помфри творит чудеса.

— Говорят, что профессора так и не наказали хулиганов, потому что не выяснили, кто они. Почему ты не рассказал, кто на тебя напал?

— Они замаскировали свои лица с помощью какого-то заклятия, — без колебаний солгал Мелькор.

Он не собирался объяснять, как сказалась бы на его репутации — в особенности среди слизеринцев — жалоба на старшекурсников. Прослыть жалким неудачником, смотрящим на всех свысока, но чуть что бегущим за помощью к преподавателям, Мелькор не желал.

— А ты как? — спросил он, меняя тему. — После Хэллоуина по всему Хогвартсу только и говорят, что о вашем с Рональдом подвиге. Вы не пострадали?

— Нет, только до смерти перепугались. Представляешь, Рон за один день сумел и довести меня — я на самом деле именно поэтому сидела в туалете, где мы сражались с троллем — и спасти мне жизнь.

— И как же он это сделал? Я, естественно, о втором, — таких подробностей разошедшиеся по школе слухи не содержали.

— Применил чары левитации и огрел тролля по голове его же дубиной, — слабо хихикнула Грейнджер. — Вообще, я думаю, что нам просто безумно повезло. Если бы горных троллей действительно было так просто победить, их бы никто не боялся. А что ты читаешь?

— Ничего особенного, — честно ответил Мелькор, скользнув взглядом по обложкам разложенных рядом с ним книг; кто бы стал читать что-то опасное или подозрительное там, где может беспрепятственно появиться любой студент или преподаватель? — Так сказать, занимаюсь общим развитием.

Грейнджер заинтересованно посмотрела на стол, но больше ни о чём не спросила.

— Ты вроде как много общаешься с Драко Малфоем, — осторожно заметила она.

— Ага. — Мелькор, пожалуй, мог отрезать, что это не её ума дело, однако, как и прежде, был заинтересован в хороших отношениях с потенциально талантливой волшебницей. — А что?

— На Гриффиндоре говорят, что его отец был Пожирателем Смерти. Понимаешь? Слугой Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

— Боишься, что Малфой плохо на меня влияет?

— Я не... — растерялась Грейнджер. — В смысле, он терпеть не может магглорождённых. Так же, как и все на Слизерине.

— Что, все слизеринцы до единого? — хмыкнул Мелькор.

— Ой, извини, — спохватилась Грейнджер.

— Неважно. Но, видишь ли, — вздохнул он, — меня и правда не волнуют вопросы чистоты крови. И почему ты думаешь, что убеждения сторонников Сама-Знаешь-Кого — который, если помнишь, убил моих родителей и попытался сделать то же самое со мной — заставят меня сменить точку зрения?

— И тем не менее ты дружишь с Драко Малфоем, — настойчиво повторила Грейнджер.

— Я не обязан разделять взгляды своих друзей, — беспечно пожал плечами Мелькор.

— Если ты так говоришь... — не слишком убеждённо протянула она.

— Я серьёзно. Что бы там ни думали поборники чистоты крови, я не собираюсь следовать их предрассудкам. Ты можешь мне доверять.

— Я хотела бы, чтобы мы однажды стали близкими друзьями, — тихо сказала Грейнджер, — но не думаю, что это возможно. Это не значит, что я тебе не верю. Просто... ты не захочешь ради этого отказываться от своих товарищей по факультету, а я — от своих. Наверное, так и должно быть.

— Понимаю.

В конечном итоге, держать Грейнджер на некотором расстоянии было даже лучше: не хотелось бы испортить с ней отношения, нечаянно нарушив какое-нибудь из глупых правил человеческой морали, которые она явно воспринимала всерьёз. Главное, что Мелькору удалось заполучить доверие Грейнджер — а наилучшее ему применение он ещё найдёт.


	5. Глава 4, где Мелькор смотрит в зеркало Еиналеж, а Снейп изучает мёртвые языки

Рождественские каникулы студенты в большинстве своём предпочли провести дома. Мелькор такой вариант даже не рассматривал и остался в замке: не хватало ещё неделю с лишним созерцать родственников этого тела, при этом не имея права пользоваться магией. На несовершеннолетних волшебников, как выяснилось, накладывалось заклинание, которое отслеживало колдовство вне школы.

Из всех слизеринцев, помимо Мелькора, остались только две незнакомые ему девочки то ли с третьего, то ли с четвёртого курса. Пользуясь освободившимся от бесконечно нудных уроков временем и отсутствием соседей по комнате, он погрузился в свои исследования. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы это принесло особые плоды: либо большинство авторов книг понятия не имело, как устроена магия, либо все сведения о сколько-нибудь углублённой магической теории были тщательно упрятаны из общего доступа.

Конечно, пока речь шла о простых — школьного уровня — заклинаниях, то, как именно работает волшебство, практически не имело значения. Но Мелькора интересовало куда большее. Вполне возможно, что до колдовства, которое требовалось для воплощения некоторых его задумок, волшебники попросту не додумались — а значит, его придётся изобретать самостоятельно.

Да и, прежде чем творить по-настоящему могущественное волшебство, хотелось бы знать, восполнимы ли магические резервы тела — или, как и в Арде, во всякое творение требуется безвозвратно вложить часть себя и своей силы. При выполнении обычных заклинаний Мелькор ничего подобного не замечал, но потери могли быть слишком невелики, чтобы их заметить, не говоря о том, что сильная магия вообще могла иметь иной механизм действия.

Правда, независимо от того, выяснится ли что-то по последнему вопросу, Мелькор готов был рискнуть. Смешно и думать о том, чтобы ограничиться той почти-человеческой жизнью, что была у него сейчас и светила ему и в будущем, пойди он путём обыкновенного волшебника.

Рождество Мелькор находил в высшей мере утомительным праздником: пришлось потратить время и деньги на подарки тем немногим людям, в которых он видел для себя хоть какую-то ценность — да и этим он заставил себя заняться лишь на фоне неудач в своих изысканиях. Малфою Мелькор подарил бессмысленно дорогой кошелёк из кожи какой-то экзотической волшебной змеи, а Грейнджер отправил сертификат на круглую сумму во «Флориш и Блоттс» — книжный магазин на Косой аллее.

А вот разбирать подарки, которые Мелькор обнаружил у своей кровати рождественским утром, напротив, оказалось весьма приятно: ему всегда нравилось получать что-нибудь от других, особенно когда они не требовали ничего взамен. Малфой — или скорее его отец — расщедрился на предсказуемо роскошный и столь же бесполезный кулон со слизеринской символикой.

Украшение даже не было золотым: цветами Салазара Слизерина издавна считались серебро и зелень, тогда как гриффиндорские золотой и огненно-красный импонировали Мелькору куда больше. Впрочем, он в любом случае не стал бы лишний раз использовать в своём внешнем виде чьи бы то ни было символы. Факультетских цветов на мантии ему более чем доставало.

Грейнджер в свою очередь проявила удивительную проницательность и прислала Мелькору увесистую книгу с обзором основных теорий, обобщающих все разделы магии. Конкретных указаний по его вопросам книга, конечно, не содержала, лишь смутные догадки и гипотезы, но указать, в каком направлении стоит двигаться, вполне могла.

Особой популярностью среди товарищей по факультету Мелькор пока не пользовался, но отдельные слизеринцы, должно быть, заметили его сближение с Драко Малфоем и, надеясь на будущую выгоду, раскошелились на полезные в быту безделушки. Последним подарком оказался свёрток с загадочной серебристой мантией, сопровождаемый не менее загадочной запиской.

« _Эта вещь поразительной силы принадлежала твоему отцу и незадолго до его смерти по стечению обстоятельств попала ко мне в руки. Я счёл своим долгом вернуть её тебе_ », — послание на клочке пергамента не содержало ни подписи, ни дальнейших объяснений.

С минуту посомневавшись, Мелькор накинул мантию — она была лёгкой, почти невесомой — на плечи, и те стали невидимыми. По-настоящему невидимыми: ни искажений в воздухе, ни теней, которые сопровождали любое маскировочное заклинание, он не наблюдал. Да, по меркам мира волшебников вещь эта в самом деле была несказанно ценной. Знать бы только, кто — и, что ещё важнее, с какой целью — её прислал.

Пользуясь обретённой возможностью свободно ходить по замку в том числе и после отбоя, следующей же ночью Мелькор попытался проникнуть в Запретную секцию. Однако её, как выяснилось, охранял от студентов с излишней тягой к знаниям не только бдительный взгляд библиотекарши, но и щит из охранных чар, половину из которых было затруднительно хотя бы распознать.

Так просто отступать Мелькор не захотел и попробовал взломать сложное магическое плетение. Впрочем, слабые заклинания эффекта не возымели, тогда как сколько-нибудь сильные наверняка мгновенно подняли бы тревогу. После десятка неудачных попыток Мелькор потерял терпение и, наплевав на возможные последствия, вложил максимум доступной ему силы в заклинание _Аднихило_ , которое — теоретически, по крайней мере — напрочь сносило почти любые магические преграды, хотя и могло справиться только с магией, сравнимой с ним по вложенной энергии.

Около половины чар и правда исчезло, но среди оставшихся определённо было заклинание, которое отслеживало целостность плетения: оповещающие чары оглушительно завыли на всю библиотеку. По-прежнему скрытый мантией-невидимкой, Мелькор только и мог, что с досадой поджать губы и торопливо ретироваться.

Пока преподаватели искали нарушителя порядка, бродить по школьным коридорам не стоило: мантия не прятала ни звуков шагов, ни колебаний воздуха, и особо внимательный волшебник мог обнаружить даже невидимку. Так что, отойдя на порядочное расстояние от библиотечного читального зала, Мелькор юркнул в первый попавшийся незапертый класс.

Посреди пустой комнаты — из мебели там была разве что пара столов, придвинутых к стене — стояло зеркало. На вид совершенно обычное, может быть, только старинное и, судя по замысловато изукрашенной раме, недешёвое, однако что-то в нём необъяснимо притягивало взгляд. Заинтригованный, Мелькор осторожно приблизился.

Не очень-то хотелось идти на поводу у неизвестной магии, но навряд ли в школе, полной детей, вот так открыто хранилось нечто опасное. С другой стороны, первого сентября, когда речь зашла о коридоре третьего этажа, Дамблдор, помнится, говорил что-то о мучительной смерти, а умирать — и тем более мучительно — в планы Мелькора никак не входило.

Зеркало, подчиняясь своему прямому назначению, отражало пространство перед собой — но лишь до тех пор, пока Мелькор не снял мантию-невидимку. Отражение подёрнулось рябью и переменилось.

Мелькор смотрел на то, чего невыразимо долго хотел — жаждал — и не верил собственным глазам. Он видел, как Арда покорилась его воле, и населяющие её народы склонились перед ним. Он видел пики Тангородрима, как когда-то, пронзающие небо, лишённые надоедливых солнца и луны. Он видел и себя самого, не в теле человеческого мальчишки, а в том облике, который вечность назад выбрал и создал сам. А в его железной короне первозданным светом сияли Сильмариллы.

Позабыв о том, где находится, и о своём нынешнем положении, Мелькор потянулся рукой к зеркальной поверхности, желая проникнуть в мир, где его стремления воплотились в жизнь, — или хотя бы к нему прикоснуться.

— Вижу, ты нашёл зеркало Еиналеж, — голос Дамблдора, неожиданно раздавшийся из-за спины и вырвавший из притягательного видения, едва не заставил Мелькора отскочить и выхватить палочку.

Мелькор медленно отступил от зеркала и обернулся, пытаясь оценить ситуацию. Видел ли старик то же, что и он — и если видел, то смог ли постичь смысл происходящего?

— Профессор Дамблдор?.. — Мелькор откровенно тянул время, не понимая, разоблачило ли его проклятое отражение.

— Сегодня ночью чары, защищающие Запретную секцию библиотеки, сообщили о попытке проникновения, — невозмутимо сказал Дамблдор. — Полагаю, я не слишком ошибусь, если предположу, что там не обошлось без некого первокурсника со Слизерина.

— Профессор, я не... — возразил Мелькор — как неловко попытался бы оправдаться любой одиннадцатилетний мальчишка на его месте.

— Твоё любопытство мне понятно, однако снова пытаться попасть в Запретную секцию без разрешения я не советую. Думаю, ты и сам заметил, что со стоящей на ней защитой тебе пока не справиться, да и другие преподаватели могут отнестись к твоей жажде знаний с меньшим пониманием. Но сейчас я хотел бы вернуться к чудесному артефакту, который ты обнаружил и в который, несомненно, успел посмотреть. Как ты думаешь, что показывает это зеркало?

Мелькор ещё раз взглянул в магическое зеркало, которое послушно явило ему — судя по тому, что выражение лица Дамблдора не изменилось, ему одному — несвершившийся, но такой притягательный мир. Лживую иллюзию — с каждой секундой Мелькор всё больше чувствовал в отражении фальшь — исполненной мечты.

— Ложь и морок, — отстранённо сказал Мелькор, слишком погружённый в свои мысли для прямой лжи. — То, чего не может быть.

Почти без сожаления он отвёл взгляд от манящего отражения. Его владения в Арде давно обратились в пыль и прах, и пришло время двигаться дальше. Даже если теперь у Мелькора только и было, что отвратительно слабое тело да мир, в котором, чтобы целенаправленно творить магию, нужна была — что за нелепая причуда природы — волшебная палочка.

Впрочем, в этом же мире человеческие технологии достигли небывалых высот. А рука об руку с техническим прогрессом, как и следовало ожидать от людей, шло военное искусство. Те, кого волшебники пренебрежительно прозвали магглами, выдумали оружие — бомбу, — способное выжечь с лица земли целый город. А если эту технологию ещё и объединить с магией, может получиться почти идеальное средство, чтобы держать в страхе как магглов, так и волшебников. Да, эту идею определённо стоило обдумать на досуге.

— Вижу, что ты действительно это осознаёшь, — заметил Дамблдор. — И я рад, потому что волшебники, столкнувшиеся с этим зеркалом, нередко забывали о реальной жизни и сходили с ума, поглощённые грёзами, которые дарило им отражение. Видишь ли, в зеркале Еиналеж каждый видит исполнение своих самых сокровенных мечтаний.

— Ясно, — чего-то подобного Мелькор и ожидал.

— Непохоже, чтобы ты горел желанием поделиться тем, что увидел, — то ли с показным, то ли с искренним добродушием усмехнулся Дамблдор. — Но настаивать я не стану. В конце концов, если бы ты спросил, что зеркало Еиналеж показывает мне, я не уверен, что был бы полностью откровенен в своём ответе.

***

Вернувшись с каникул и заметив, что по стене у кровати Поттера развешаны какие-то чертежи, ещё и подписанные символами — рунами? — неизвестного языка, Драко не удивился, а только вздохнул, уставший ломать голову над странностями соседа — проще было принимать их как данность. Поттер же тем временем едва не стопками получал по совиной почте книги, посвященные, как Драко однажды сумел подсмотреть, маггловской технике и, что бы это ни значило, «физике», а потом исписывал груды пергамента своими непонятными схемами и вычислениям 

Спросить, что за язык Поттер использует в своих записях, Драко отчего-то не решался. А когда Нотт — ещё один их сосед — поинтересовался, чем Поттер так увлечённо занимается днями напролёт, тот ответил настолько выразительно надменным, словно говорящим, что первокурсникам всё равно не достанет ума хоть что-то в этом понять, взглядом, что отбил у Драко всякую охоту заводить подобный разговор.

По правде говоря, Драко начинала слегка напрягать нездоровая тяга Поттера к великим идеям — а то, что за чертежами, с которыми тот носился, стояла одна из них, было несомненным. Таким Драко мог бы вообразить Тёмного лорда Волдеморта, но не первокурсника Хогвартса. Что, кстати, не могло не наводить на подозрения о том, кем Поттер станет, когда вырастет.

Одним словом, жизнь на Слизерине шла своим чередом.

***

Дальнейших последствий ночное столкновение с Дамблдором, как ни странно, не имело, и Мелькору оставалось лишь гадать, что на уме у старика. С первых дней нового года Мелькор начал работать над задумкой, которая пришла ему в голову той самой ночью.

Он, естественно, знал, что люди изобрели не только своё восхитительное ядерное оружие, но и способы защиты от него, да и даже волшебнику без предварительной подготовки не так просто спастись от взрыва настолько мощной бомбы. С другой стороны, магглы до ужаса боялись, что их же изобретение уничтожит мир, так что можно было не опасаться, что кто-то развяжет атомную войну. А значит, у Мелькора было столько времени, сколько потребуется, чтобы найти — скорее всего магическое — решение всех проблем.

Так что он преспокойно разбирался в механизмах действия маггловского оружия в поисках способа усовершенствовать или для начала просто совместить его с магией. К несчастью, даже обнаружь Мелькор теоретическое решение, испробовать результат на практике будет затруднительно.

Для этого требовался как минимум собственный просторный и защищённый от чужих ушей и глаз полигон, и не помешал бы десяток-другой верных слуг. Опуская тот факт, что Мелькор, воспользовавшись палочкой за пределами Хогвартса, немедленно оповестил бы магическую Британию о том, чем и где занимается.

Идиллию прервал, как водится, Снейп, некстати заявившийся в спальню первокурсников, чтобы обсудить с Драко отработку, которую тот получил у Макгонагалл, — как будто это не могло подождать до завтрашнего урока зельеварения. Так или иначе, Снейп, пораспинавшись перед Драко на тему школьной дисциплины, собирался было уйти, но в последний момент решил взглянуть поближе на схемы маггловского оружия — их приходилось развешивать по стенам, чтобы каждый раз не выискивать нужный в горе пергаментных свитков.

— Это ещё что, Поттер? — осведомился Снейп привычно-ядовитым тоном.

— Моё личное дело, профессор, — скрестив руки на груди, бросил Мелькор.

Он не беспокоился, что Снейп сумеет разобрать подписи на черновиках: никто, рождённый в этом мире, не сумел бы. Для записей Мелькор использовал помесь эльфийских рун с давними наработками Майрона, который одно время грезил созданием собственного языка.

Снейп презрительно фыркнул и, развернувшись на каблуках — полы мантии взметнулись за его спиной, — покинул спальню.

***

Строку символов, увиденную на одном из подозрительных чертежей Поттера, висевших в слизеринской спальне, Северус тщательно запомнил и по возвращении в кабинет аккуратно воспроизвёл на чистом пергаментном свитке. Он долго в неё всматривался, прежде чем со вздохом признать поражение: он понятия не имел, что видит перед собой. Книги из его частной коллекции тоже не подсказали ни происхождения, ни смысла замысловатых то ли букв, то ли рун — впрочем, лингвистика никогда не числилась среди его интересов.

Библиотечные справочники — в том числе из Запретной секции, — которые неохотно подобрала для него мадам Пинс, тоже оказались бессильны помочь Северусу вызнать хоть что-то о содержании записей Поттера. Потратив несколько вечеров кряду на бесплодные поиски, Северус отправил письмо с копией непереводимого текста знакомому, который специализировался как раз на языках и их применении в магии. Тот — спустя неполную неделю — с огорчением сообщил, что впервые видит такие символы и может предложить разве что наводку на какого-то известного французского эксперта.

Эксперт в свою очередь — почти отчаявшись расшифровать загадочную подпись, Северус связался и с ним — перевести текст тоже не смог, только предположил дальнее родство с древними рунами, которые были в ходу у небольшой скандинавской общины магов с пять сотен лет назад, да выдвинул гипотезу, что перед ним существующий язык, зашифрованный символами, которые придумал автор текста. Только вот все попытки эксперта построить соответствие между самыми распространёнными языками мира и присланным Северусом отрывком провалились, так что если текст и был шифром, то очень уж нетривиальным.

Ни на что особо не рассчитывая, Северус во время завтрака решил показать таинственные символы и профессору Батшеве Бабблинг: в конце концов, кто в Хогвартсе мог ему помочь, если не преподаватель Древних рун.

— Нет, мне этот алфавит незнаком, — повертев пергамент и так и эдак, вынесла вердикт своим низким, грудным голосом Батшева. — А где вы откопали эту надпись? На каком-то магическом артефакте?

— А почему вы интересуетесь? — у Северуса, как случалось слишком часто, когда речь шла о Поттере, появилось нехорошее предчувствие.

— Эти руны — или, как я склонна считать, буквы, но принципы одни и те же — подошли бы для по-настоящему сильной магии. Очертания символов, их наклон, сама манера письма... Если бы не едва заметная небрежность в написании, любой специалист по рунической магии назвал бы это магической формулой, не задумываясь.

— Один волшебник, которого я просил помочь с переводом, предположил, что это какой-то шифр, а не настоящий язык.

— Чушь, — отмахнулась Батшева. — Поверьте, Северус, эти буквы принадлежат реальному языку. Пусть нам и неизвестно, какому именно.

— Почему тогда эксперты, с которыми я советовался, твердят, что никогда не видели ничего подобного? Язык, который бы записывался этими символами, похоже, не принадлежит ни одному из когда-либо живших народов мира.

— _Нашего_ мира, — добавила Батшева.

— А что, вы знаете какие-то ещё? — Северус скептически приподнял бровь.

— Как знать? Скажем, с маггловской точки зрения — я, знаете ли, в бытность студенткой страшно увлекалась маггловедением — гипотеза о множественности миров выглядит куда правдоподобнее, чем о существовании магии. Конечно, если другие миры и существуют, люди вряд ли способны к путешествиям между ними. Но кто-нибудь иной... По правде, я многое бы отдала, чтобы узнать, кто и где оставил эту вашу надпись.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не самая удачная идея, — невпопад отозвался Северус, мрачно посматривая в сторону слизеринского стола.

Неужели мальчишка Поттер, кем бы он там на самом деле ни был, сам выдумал целый язык? Или — ещё чего не хватало — в словах Батшевы было здравое зерно, и Поттер принёс свои странные письмена из... действительно, откуда?

Северус едва-едва свыкся с не менее абсурдной идеей о переселении душ, а тут очередная напасть. Если на минуту предположить, что Поттер не просто взрослый волшебник, невесть как очутившийся на месте мальчишки, а буквально неизвестно кто, становится невозможно оценить масштабы — потенциально — исходящей от него угрозы.

И ведь не с кем обсудить свои подозрения: никому, кроме Дамблдора, Северус не доверял настолько, чтобы впутывать в и без того мутную историю Поттера. Вот только, обратившись к Дамблдору, он разве что нарвётся на лекцию о том, что не следует быть предвзятым, и неизведанное не равно опасному и тем более злому, а значит, обвинять Поттера по-прежнему не в чем.

— Кто же ты? — задумчиво пробормотал Северус, приглядываясь к мальчишке, как и всегда, невыносимо заносчивому. — И, главное, что ты замышляешь?

А в том, что ничего хорошего замыслы Поттера не принесут, — равно как и в самом их существовании — он не сомневался. Разве стал бы неизвестный в теле мальчишки прятаться среди малолетних волшебников и подписывать свои чертежи заведомо нечитаемым для остальных языком, если бы не задумывал ничего предосудительного? Но, чтобы убедить излишне человеколюбивого директора в том, что Поттер опасен, нужно было поймать мальчишку на чём-нибудь посерьёзнее простого нарушения школьных правил.

Если достаточно долго ждать, однажды Поттер обязательно оступится и выдаст себя — и тогда наступит очередь Северуса торжествовать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** учитывая противоречивость информации о Надзоре, отслеживающем в «Гарри Поттере» колдовство несовершеннолетних, я выбрала несколько альтернативный, зато согласующийся с тем, что происходит в книгах, вариант. В моей версии заклинание накладывается не на место проживания, не на палочку (так часто предполагают авторы фанфиков), а на самого волшебника.


	6. Глава 5, где Мелькор охотится за тем, что спрятано в коридоре третьего этажа

Весенние сквозняки гуляли по коридорам замка. Весну Мелькор не жаловал: слишком много солнца и слишком много жизни, созданной не им и принадлежащей не ему. С каждым днём школьные занятия раздражали его всё больше — а главной причиной недовольства была перспектива остаться в Хогвартсе до самого совершеннолетия. Отыщи Мелькор способ удлинить продолжительность жизни собственного тела, вопрос времени перестал бы стоять так остро, но успехов пока не было, да и не намечалось.

Снейп — вестимо, после подсмотренных в спальне черновиков — косился на Мелькора ещё подозрительнее, чем прежде, и чертежи оружия Мелькор стал от греха подальше хранить в чемодане. А по ночам он под прикрытием мантии-невидимки исследовал замок, наслаждаясь отсутствием назойливых и бесполезных школьников. Именно в одну из таких прогулок он, привлечённый звуками голосов, спорящих на повышенных тонах, проскользнул в очередной пустой класс, где перед ним и развернулась прелюбопытнейшая сценка.

Мелькор, похоже, застал только окончание оживлённого разговора профессора Квиррелла и практически нависшего над ним Снейпа, но самое главное услышать успел. Оказалось, что в запрещённом для посещения студентами коридоре третьего этажа хранился Философский камень — что это, Мелькор не знал, но речь явно шла о чём-то ценном, — и Снейп обвинял Квиррелла в попытке эту ценность похитить, а тот отпирался как мог.

Впрочем, о своей невиновности Квиррелл лгал — сам будучи искушённым лжецом, Мелькор это чувствовал, — а значит, события в школе принимали интересный оборот. Хотелось знать, правда ли Философский камень ценен настолько, как о нём говорят, и если так, то как бы им завладеть.

В поисках информации можно было окопаться в библиотеке, но интерес к вещи, спрятанной в Хогвартсе, мог привлечь внимание преподавателей и директора, да и устал Мелькор от нескончаемого сидения за книгами. Зато он знал одну студентку, которая славилась любовью к чтению и интерес которой к чему бы то ни было не выглядел подозрительно. Оставалось только решить, какую историю скормить Грейнджер, чтобы она охотно пожелала помочь.

Казалось бы, ничто не мешало выложить правду, умолчав разве что о мантии-невидимке, но это был один из редких случаев, когда истина могла оказаться менее убедительной, чем ложь. Одних слов Мелькора едва ли хватит, чтобы убедить Грейнджер, что профессор Квиррелл, на вид совершенно безобидный, действительно охотится за камнем, тем более, что авторитетам — а преподавательский состав, несомненно, входил в их список — она доверяла больше, чем однокурсникам.

Напрашивалась идея вместо Квиррелла обвинить Снейпа, в причастность которого к тёмным делам верилось куда легче, однако тут уже могли подвергнуться сомнению мотивы самого Мелькора. С чего бы слизеринцу верить чьим-то подозрениям в адрес декана, славящегося лояльностью к студентам своего факультета?

Конечно, хотя лучшая ложь строится на фундаменте истины, говорить всю правду незачем — так что дилемма имела очевидное решение. Подсторожив Грейнджер в библиотеке, Мелькор завёл беседу на отвлечённые темы, а потом как бы невзначай вспомнил:

— Кстати, хотел спросить: ты, случаем, не знаешь, что такое Философский камень?

— Говоришь, Философский камень? — Грейнджер крепко задумалась. — Звучит знакомо. Я точно о чём-то подобном читала, но не припомню, где и когда. А что?

— На днях услышал один любопытный разговор как раз об этом камне и заинтересовался.

— Ты хотел сказать, _подслушал_ разговор? — почти копируя тон профессора Макгонагалл, переспросила Грейнджер.

— Стал случайным свидетелем, — и глазом не моргнув, поправил её Мелькор. — И этот разговор... речь шла о чём-то по-настоящему важном. Но, чтобы разобраться, мне нужно знать о Философском камне. Сможешь выяснить, расскажу и остальное, — пообещал он.

— Какой ты всё-таки слизеринец, Гарри, — покачала головой Грейнджер; обиженной она, впрочем, не выглядела.

— Нет, правда. Поверь, пока мы не выясним, что это за камень, обсуждение бессмысленно.

— Ладно, — сдалась Грейнджер, не слишком убеждённая — но этого пока и не требовалось, — Попробую поискать.

***

Они склонились над толстой книгой в одном из дальних углов читального зала библиотеки. Грейнджер торжествующе ткнула пальцем в выцветшую старинную иллюстрацию, которая занимала целый разворот.

— Философский камень — легендарный артефакт, способный превращать любой металл в золото и дающий своему обладателю вечную жизнь. Его создатель, Николас Фламель, до сих пор жив в возрасте шестисот шестидесяти пяти лет.

— Вечную жизнь? — неверяще переспросил Мелькор, при этих словах на миг позабывший, как дышать.

— Так сказано во всех источниках, которые я нашла, — пожала плечами Грейнджер, будто совсем не заинтересованная в бессмертии. — Может, ты наконец расскажешь, в чём дело?

Пропустив вопрос мимо ушей, Мелькор посмотрел на иллюстрацию в книге гораздо внимательнее, чем в первый раз. Золото и _вечная жизнь_ — да этот камень был создан, чтобы ему принадлежать. Решение одной из главных проблем Мелькора в этом мире, можно сказать, само шло ему в руки. И как проигнорировать такой подарок судьбы?

Оставалось только проникнуть в коридор третьего этажа и выкрасть камень. Причём желательно организовать похищение так, чтобы оно осталось незамеченным — или хотя бы чтобы Гарри Поттера никто не смог в нём заподозрить. Слегка поколебавшись, Мелькор решил привлечь к делу и Грейнджер: это был отличный повод оценить её потенциал, да и пушечное мясо лишним не бывает. А для подстраховки на случай, если Грейнджер заметит что-то для неё не предназначенное, Мелькор недавно изучил подходящее заклинание.

— Помнишь, я упоминал разговор о Философском камне? Так вот, — понизив тон, поведал он, — профессор Снейп и профессор Квиррелл обсуждали, что камень в школе — именно он находится в запретном коридоре третьего этажа — и кто-то пытается его похитить.

— Ого, — восхищённо выдохнула Грейнджер. — Значит, Философский камень в Хогвартсе. Но попытки похищения, о которых ты говоришь... Мне кажется, лучше обратиться с этим к профессору Дамблдору.

— Если профессора знают об этом, то профессор Дамблдор — тем более, — как можно убедительнее заявил Мелькор, несмотря на то, что вполне мог ошибаться: со Снейпа сталось бы действовать за спиной директора — но для целей Мелькора это было несущественно. — Проблема в том, что они так и не определили, кто пытается взломать их защиту. Что, если они пропустят и сам взлом?

— Ты сам сказал, что камень защищают преподаватели, — с сомнением ответила Грейнджер. — Чем им могут помочь два первокурсника?

— Может, и ничем, — хмыкнул Мелькор. — Но попытаться-то стоит. Или хочешь оставить всё как есть и ничего не предпринимать?

— Я так и не поняла, что ты предлагаешь.

— Всего лишь внести небольшое дополнение в защиту камня. Оповещающие чары, которые предупредят нас, если кто-то попытается проникнуть в коридор третьего этажа.

— Думаешь, преподаватели не сделали этого и без нашего участия?

— Думаю, они достаточно уверены в своей защите, чтобы не добавлять заклинание, которое слишком часто поднимало бы ложную тревогу. В конце концов, преподаватели, охраняющие камень, имеют полное право появляться в коридоре третьего этажа. А чары, пропускающие лишь определённых людей, как ты наверняка знаешь, мало того, что плохо взаимодействуют с другой магией, так ещё и очень сложны в исполнении. Да и кто-то из преподавателей тоже может оказаться замешан в похищении.

— Ты правда думаешь, что похитителем может быть один из профессоров? — встревоженно спросила Грейнджер.

— Исключать этого нельзя, — предельно серьёзно ответил Мелькор. — Кстати, даже если следящие чары наложены, мы ничего не испортим. А если их нет — действительно поможем сохранить Философский камень.

В сущности, Мелькор затеял это именно для того, чтобы использовать Квиррелла в качестве проверки, не оповещает ли защита Философского камня о попытке вторжения. А заодно и обзавестись оправданием на тот маловероятный случай, если на коридор исхитрились-таки наложить заклинание, реагирующее только на не-преподавателей. Кроме того, сквозь уже взломанную Квирреллом защиту пройти должно быть намного проще, чем делать всё с нуля.

Грейнджер как будто продолжала сомневаться, но Мелькор видел, как её захватила идея сделать что-нибудь значимое, по-настоящему помочь взрослым — а не просто блеснуть знаниями в школьном классе — и доказать, что она достойна Гриффиндора, факультета героев и смельчаков.

— Хорошо, давай попробуем, — наконец согласилась Грейнджер. — Какие чары ты хочешь использовать?

***

Как и любые сигнальные чары, заклинание, совместными усилиями наложенное на вход в коридор третьего этажа, было весьма нетривиальным и выполнять его в одиночку Мелькор пока не рискнул бы. Помощь Грейнджер пришлась очень кстати: девочка оправдала его ожидания и показала себя одарённой волшебницей, способной дать фору любому ровеснику. До взрослых магов — и, чего уж, самого Мелькора даже в нынешнем слабом теле — ей, конечно, было далеко, но потенциал был налицо.

Сработала тревога только через несколько месяцев, на исходе июня — когда Мелькор начал подумывать, что пора проявить инициативу и сунуться в коридор третьего этажа самому: кто знает, останется ли Философский камень в школе и после летних каникул? Грейнджер на месте событий — что было не в её характере — появилась позже Мелькора, причём, судя по растрёпанному виду, принеслась сломя голову.

— Профессор Дамблдор... — торопливыми глотками перехватывая воздух и одновременно пытаясь восстановить дыхание после долгого бега, заговорила она, — сейчас не в Хогвартсе. А профессор Макгонагалл не поверила, что камню может что-то грозить, и сказала, что его сохранность — забота преподавателей, а никак не первокурсников. Что нам делать, Гарри?

Мелькор еле удержался от недовольной гримасы: своей беготнёй по преподавателям девчонка едва не загубила весь план. Впрочем, тут сыграли на руку предусмотрительность Квиррелла — тот явно подгадывал момент, когда директор покинет школу — и недоверие Макгонагалл к измышлениям студентов собственного факультета. А отчаяние, так и сквозившее в вопросе Грейнджер, подсказывало, что прямо сейчас она готова идти за Мелькором куда угодно.

— Остаётся только одно, — провозгласил он, — войти в коридор, выяснить, кто пытается похитить Философский камень, и остановить его.

— Ты правда веришь, что мы сможем... — возразила было Грейнджер, но, спохватившись, оборвала фразу на середине и вмиг посерьёзнела. — Нет, ты прав. Мы должны попытаться.

— Ты готова? — Дождавшись от неё напряжённого кивка, Мелькор заклинанием _Алохомора_ открыл заветную дверь.

Они очутились в небольшом зале, посреди которого — судя по громоподобному храпу — спала огромная, не чета маггловским, трёхголовая собака. Грейнджер сдавленно ахнула, заметив обитателя комнаты, но спешно зажала рот ладонью, опасаясь прервать его чуткий сон. Неподалёку от входа стояла, очевидно, зачарованная арфа и сама собой наигрывала спокойную мелодию. Не она ли усыпила стража Философского камня?

Вскоре обнаружилось, что одна из собачьих лап лежит на крышке люка, под которым, видно, и пролегал дальнейший путь к камню.

— _Вингардиум Левиоса_ , — прошептал Мелькор и осторожно отлевитировал громадную лапу в сторону.

Первой в люк прыгнула — с его подачи — Грейнджер. Убедившись, что она приземлилась удачно, а значит, прямой опасности его жизни внизу скорее всего нет, Мелькор последовал примеру девочки. Падение смягчили побеги-лианы какого-то растения, которые, впрочем, отпускать свалившихся на них первокурсников не пожелали, а вознамерились придушить.

— Это же Дьявольские силки! — взвизгнула Грейнджер, однако быстро взяла себя в руки и, опередив Мелькора, сожгла настырное растение синеватым колдовским пламенем.

В очередном зале парило облако беспорядочно вьющихся под потолком крылатых ключей — и хватило же кому-то фантазии, — один из которых, как предполагалось, подходил к двери, запертой особенно хитрым заклинанием. Именно тогда Мелькор догадался, что встреченные им на пути к камню испытания служили не столько для того, чтобы остановить взломщика, сколько чтобы его задержать, а значит, стоило ускориться.

Поднявшись в воздух на обнаруженной метле, Мелькор — благо, тело не утратило навыков с давешних занятий по Полётам — быстро заметил тяжеловесный старинный ключ с помятым крылом и призвал его манящими чарами.

— Погоди-ка, ты что, использовал _Акцио_? — спросила Грейнджер, когда они провернули в замочной скважине отчаянно сопротивляющийся ключ. — Я точно помню, что видела это заклинание в учебнике для четвёртого курса.

— Не только ты читаешь учебники, для первокурсников не предназначенные, — привычно усмехнулся Мелькор; если знания поднимут его авторитет в глазах девочки, это к лучшему.

Неожиданно сложным оказалось следующее испытание: намертво перегородившие проход заколдованные шахматы. Грейнджер, по собственному признанию, в этой игре не блистала, тогда как Мелькор и вовсе не знал правил — только пару раз замечал играющих в шахматы студентов да припоминал аналогичную игру у служивших ему в Арде людей.

— Есть идея, — объявил он, поразмыслив. — Есть заклинание, которое может ненадолго заморозить чары, защищающие фигуры от магических воздействий. Но сначала проверим, подействует ли оно. Сможешь наколдовать что-нибудь, что в случае срабатывания нанесёт шахматам видимый ущерб? — Грейнджер сосредоточенно кивнула, и только в последний момент Мелькор спохватился: — Хотя нет. Лучше что-нибудь безвредное, но оставляющее заметный след.

— Как скажешь, — ответила Грейнджер и нацелилась на одну из шахматных фигур, стоящих перед ней сплошной недвижимой стеной.

Мелькор произнёс замысловатую магическую формулу и выполнил размашистое движение палочкой. Как только жёлтый луч заклинания ударил по шахматам, Грейнджер, не мешкая, использовала подготовленные чары. На боку высеченного из камня белого шахматного коня проступило бесформенное тёмное пятно.

— Превосходно. — Мелькор довольно улыбнулся, предчувствуя, что камень близко. — Теперь я научу тебя этому заклинанию и, пока ты будешь поддерживать его действие, разрушу шахматы, чтобы они не могли нас остановить.

Несмотря на проступивший на её лице скептицизм, спорить Грейнджер не стала. Заклинание давалось ей легко, и спустя четверть часа упражнений она сообщила, что готова. Стоило чарам, наложенным на фигуры, снова ослабнуть, Мелькор в несколько применений банальной _Бомбарды_ разбил шахматы вдребезги.

Миновав засыпанную осколками исполинскую шахматную доску и комнату с то ли мёртвым, то ли бессознательным горным троллем, Мелькор и Грейнджер наткнулись на арку, проход сквозь которую преграждала стена пламени. У стены были расставлены в ряд бутылочки; содержимое какой из них позволит пройти невредимым через огонь, должна была подсказать найденная там же загадка, аккуратно выписанная автором испытания на пергаментном листе.

— Вот оно, — сказала Грейнджер, присматриваясь к самой маленькой бутылочке. — Правда, тут хватит только на одного.

Мелькор настороженно обернулся. Если дальше мог попасть только один член возможной команды похитителей, это обязано было иметь смысл. Что поджидало за непроницаемыми языками пламени — смертельная опасность или последнее препятствие на пути к камню, единственная настоящая его защита? Вернее всего, оба варианта одновременно.

Но, невзирая на риски, идти за Философским камнем Мелькор должен был сам. Любопытно, что, не успел он задуматься, как бы поизящнее убедить в этом и Грейнджер, как она приятно удивила его, безропотно расставшись с бутылочкой. 

— Если кто из нас и способен остановить похитителя, то это ты, — печально улыбнувшись, объяснила Грейнджер. — А мне, видимо, придётся подождать здесь. Желаю удачи.

— Спасибо. — Мелькор одним глотком выпил содержимое бутылочки — и шагнул в пламя.

***

Круглый зал освещали симметрично развешанные по стенам факелы. Точно посередине комнаты стояло знакомое Мелькору зеркало Еиналеж, от которого не отрывал задумчивого взгляда Квиррелл.

— Ах, это ты, Поттер, — прокомментировал он появление Мелькора. — Не думал, что тебя тревожит судьба Философского камня. Наверное, ты не ожидал, что безобидный профессор вроде меня задумал похитить директорское сокровище?

— Почему же? — безразлично осведомился Мелькор. — Я давно знал, что вы охотитесь за камнем. Значит, он спрятан в зеркале Еиналеж?

— Так ты знаешь, как устроено это зеркало? — оживился Квиррелл.

— Наткнулся на него в пустом классе во время рождественских каникул, — понимая, что не сообщит противнику ничего важного, поделился Мелькор. — Дамблдор объяснил мне общий принцип. Оно показывает исполнение заветного желания того, кто в него смотрит.

— Заветного желания? Странно.

Похоже, Квиррелл видел в отражении вовсе не свою мечту. Но тогда что? Стараясь не делать резких движений — провоцировать взрослого и, возможно, сильного мага раньше времени не следовало, — Мелькор подобрался поближе к зеркалу. Квиррелл препятствий пока не чинил.

Отражение Мелькора — между прочим, его нынешнего тела — сжимало в ладони камешек, поблёскивающий тёмно-красным. Настоящий Философский камень выглядел именно так, или это лишь игра воображения? Тайком убедившись, что в его реальной руке артефакта не появилось, и разочарованно хмыкнув, Мелькор отступил. Конечно, он желал завладеть камнем, но... Нет, Квиррелл не ошибся, его сокровенная мечта выглядела совсем иначе.

— Странно, — подтвердил Мелькор.

Чтобы достать Философский камень, нужно было проникнуть в мир, показанный зеркалом? Впрочем, этот подход в корне неверен: отражение — иллюзия, а не материальный объект, и дотянуться до него физически попросту невозможно.

— Постой, Поттер, — приказным тоном окликнул Мелькора Квиррелл и, подозрительно прищурившись, качнул закутанной в тюрбан головой. — Что-то с тобой неладно.

Ощущая приближение развязки, Мелькор двинулся в сторону зеркала: Квиррелл, как и он сам, прежде всего стремился добраться до камня и, надо полагать, не рискнёт бросаться разрушительными заклятиями в непосредственной близости от единственного доступного пути к цели, остерегаясь разбить хрупкую зеркальную поверхность.

— Отвечай, кто ты? — повышая голос, потребовал Квиррелл. — Удивительно, что я заметил это только сейчас... Ты, как и я, играешь чужую роль. Ты не настоящий Гарри Поттер.

— Могу вас заверить, — совершенно искренне развёл руками Мелькор, — никакого _другого_ Гарри Поттера не существует.

— То, как ты произносишь имя Мальчика-Который-Выжил, только доказывает, что оно тебе не принадлежит, — заметил Квиррелл. — Итак, кто ты? — Он угрожающе вскинул палочку. — Подосланный Министерством аврор? Сторонник Дамблдора? Что ты использовал, чтобы замаскироваться — Оборотное зелье или метаморфомагию?

— Ничего из вышеперечисленного, — издевательски ухмыляясь, отрезал Мелькор. — И не рекомендую задавать так много вопросов подряд: рискуете потом перепутать ответы.

— Поттер... — прорычал разозлённый Квиррелл.

— Ты тратишь наше время попусту, — остановил препирательства свистящий шёпот, будто исходящий от тюрбана Квиррелла. — Дай мне взглянуть на мальчишку.

— Господин, н-но... — растерял всю напористость и как-то съёжился Квиррелл. — Вы ещё слишком слаб-бы, вам н-не следует...

— Не тебе решать, что мне следует делать — и чего не следует, — оборвал нерешительные возражения шёпот.

— Хорошо, господин. Простите, — смирился Квиррелл и — поразительно — в самом деле стал разворачивать тюрбан. — А тебе, Поттер, — мрачно возвестил он, — оказана честь лицезреть величайшего тёмного мага, лорда Волдеморта.

Чтобы, расхохотавшись, не прервать временное перемирие, Мелькору пришлось приложить некоторые усилия. Дух погибшего волшебника, которому только и хватило сил обосноваться в затылке Квиррелла, на величайшего мага тянул не особенно. Однако интересно знать, как Волдеморт смог хоть и в плачевном, но относительно здравом состоянии — не обратившись неупокоенным умертвием — пережить смерть своего тела?

— Гарри Поттер, — холодно заговорил Волдеморт. — Или, как утверждает мой нерадивый слуга, кто-то, притворяющийся им.

— Гарри! — воскликнула Грейнджер, вихрем ворвавшаяся в зал — и тем самым невольно отвлекла Мелькора.

Воспользовавшись секундным замешательством противника, Волдеморт без магии, с голыми руками — наверное, действительно опасался за оставшийся в зеркале камень — бросился на Мелькора, но, едва притронувшись к его запястью, зашипел от боли и отшатнулся. Правда, в месте соприкосновения руку Мелькора тоже полоснуло болью — и безотчётно разжавшиеся пальцы выронили палочку. Однако Мелькор быстро сориентировался и атаковал Волдеморта сам.

Прикосновения обжигали ладони Мелькора вспышками боли, зато Волдеморта — или скорее ставшего его прибежищем Квиррелла — они убивали, а потому, Мелькор, лишённый другого оружия, мёртвой хваткой вцепился в тело Квиррелла, которое вскорости забилось в агонии, а потом и вовсе рассыпалось в пыль.

***

Распознав, в какой из стоящих перед ней ёмкостей находится зелье, которое выпустило бы выпившего его из комнаты с загадкой — Гарри словно и не обратил внимания, что обратный проход, стоило им зайти, тоже вспыхнул пламенем, — Гермиона не спешила уходить. Она не находила себе места от переживаний за Гарри: справится ли он со всеми испытаниями — и сможет ли догнать и победить неведомого похитителя.

Да, Гарри был сильным волшебником — до этого похода за Философским камнем Гермиона и не представляла, насколько, ведь демонстрировать свои умения на занятиях он не желал. В нём, несмотря на показную беззаботность, было гораздо больше от взрослого, чем в других первокурсниках. Наверное, именно поэтому Гермионе нравилось, когда они пересекались в библиотеке, и ей удавалось поговорить с Гарри, хотя он и был несомненным слизеринцем — скрытным и вечно себе на уме.

Гермиона почти решилась отправиться обратно и снова попросить преподавателей о помощи, когда поняла, что пузырёк с зельем, открывающим проход к камню, полон.

— Ну, конечно, — сообразила она. — На него наложены специальные чары. Ведь похититель тоже был здесь, но к моменту, когда мы сюда добрались, зелье восполнилось.

Гермиона бросилась на помощь Гарри — но зрелище, открывшееся перед ней в следующем зале, застигло её врасплох. Почти прижавшись к высокому зеркалу, в центре комнаты стоял Гарри, и с ним говорило... уродливое лицо, находящееся на затылке профессора Квиррелла, на месте тюрбана.

Прежде чем Гермиона осознала, что происходит, и хоть как-то отреагировала, профессор Квиррелл напал на Гарри, но тут же отскочил, а Гарри, не растерявшись, кинулся на него в ответ — и всё смешалось в суматошную мешанину движений. Судя по истошным воплям, прикосновения Гарри причиняли профессору Квирреллу невыносимую боль и — заметив это, Гермиона судорожно всхлипнула и очень захотела отвернуться — сжигали его кожу до волдырей, нет, хуже того, убивали его.

Когда драка стихла, Гарри стоял на коленях над присыпанной пеплом цветастой мантией — всем, что осталось от профессора Квиррелла.

— Гарри?.. — несмело позвала Гермиона.

Подниматься на ноги он не торопился, внимательно рассматривая свои ладони, похоже, задетые странным колдовством — проклятием, от которого напавший на него профессор Квиррелл рассыпался в прах — и, кроме неверия, в его взгляде светилось что-то ещё. Узнавание?

— Неужели твоё проклятие добралось до меня и здесь? — обманчиво спокойно обратился Гарри к пустоте — и, судя по интонации, обозлённо выругался на певучем языке, которого Гермиона никогда не слышала.

Наконец Гарри встал, рассеянно отряхнулся и, поморщившись — от боли? — подобрал две волшебные палочки: свою и профессора Квиррелла.

— Ты ранен? — снова попробовала заговорить с ним Гермиона. — Тебе больно? Давай, я... — голос предательски срывался. — Мне позвать кого-нибудь?

— Больно? — вкрадчиво переспросил Гарри, не поворачивая к ней головы. — Видишь ли, человеческая девочка, я жил с несоизмеримо большей болью столетиями — дольше, чем ты можешь представить. Неужели ты веришь, что способна мне помочь?

Только тогда Гермиона поняла, что совершенно не знает человека, который стоит перед ней. Его движения, жесты и голос практически не изменились, но стали какими-то чуждыми — или всё-таки настоящими, впервые со знакомства в поезде искренними? А его слова и это странное обращение — _человеческая девочка_ — вообще казались бессмыслицей. Разве что... возможно ли, что он даже не был человеком?

— Кто вы? — дрожащим голосом спросила Гермиона.

— Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь, — пообещал не-Гарри, — вы все узнаете. Но не сегодня.

— Я расскажу о вас профессору Дамблдору, — начиная паниковать, пригрозила Гермиона и, попытавшись шагнуть назад, неловко споткнулась, — и остальным преподавателям. Что бы вы ни задумали, они вас остановят.

— Признаться, я разочарован, — вздохнул не-Гарри. — Я надеялся отучить тебя от дурной привычки чуть что бежать за помощью к взрослым. Но пока что это неважно: после нашего небольшого разговора по душам просто так отпускать тебя я в любом случае не собирался.

— Что в-вы хотите со мной сделать? — Гермиона почувствовала, как всё внутри похолодело.

Вместо ответа не-Гарри встретился с ней взглядом. Отчего-то вспомнилась однажды прочитанная в энциклопедии цитата одного немецкого философа: «если ты долго смотришь в бездну, то бездна тоже смотрит в тебя». Раньше фраза казалась Гермионе глупой, но теперь, смотря в глаза не-Гарри, она чувствовала, что в ответ на неё смотрит именно бездна. В них таилось нечто глубокое и неизъяснимо тёмное, но завораживающее, почти гипнотизирующее.

— Я бы сказал, что мне жаль, — сказал не-Гарри, поднимая палочку — как успела заметить Гермиона, не свою, — да только это ложь. _Обливиэйт_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, Мелькор покусился на очередной блестящий камушек, и закончилось всё предсказуемо. Интересно, что, хотя авторы фанфиков часто критикуют правило, по которому зеркало Еиналеж отдаёт Философский камень, у настоящих злодеев — Квиррелла-Волдеморта и Мелькора — не было ни единого шанса в разумный срок преодолеть сочинённую Дамблдором защиту. Они попросту не мыслят нужным для этого образом.
> 
> Пояснения к событию главы, как я подозреваю, вызывающему больше всего вопросов, будут даны частично в следующей главе и частично в заметках к ней же. Вполне исчерпывающий ответ о намерениях Мелькора в отношении Гермионы, кстати, тоже скоро будет сформулирован в тексте.
> 
> Забавный факт: на момент публикации это самая длинная и привлекающая наибольшее число канонных, пусть и видоизменённых событий «Гарри Поттера» глава.


	7. Глава 6, где каждому воздаётся по заслугам

Сама идея прятать Философский камень в Хогвартсе — школе, полной беззащитных детей — Альбусу никогда не нравилась. Но ещё больше ему не нравились собственные опасения, что Том доберётся до бесценного артефакта и воспользуется им, чтобы вернуться к полноценной жизни. Новая война, похоже, была неизбежна, но, пока во власти Альбуса было отсрочить её начало, он не мог отступить. Гринготтс оказался недостаточно надёжным хранилищем для камня, и Альбусу пришлось — хотя и скрепя сердце — согласиться со своим давним другом Николасом Фламелем, что иного выхода, кроме как поместить камень в Хогвартс, нет.

Первые осложнения начались ещё осенью: то, насколько сильно изменился после каникул Квиринус, всегда бывший нелюдимым — а теперь шарахающийся от любой тени, бросалось в глаза и не могло не настораживать. Альбус надеялся, что это лишь совпадение, но в течение учебного года Северус неоднократно ловил Квиринуса на подозрительном интересе к закрытому коридору третьего этажа.

И теперь по возвращении из Министерства Альбус получил от Минервы тревожные вести: мисс Грейнджер, первокурсница с Гриффиндора, невесть как выяснила, что Философский камень в школе, и сообщила, что он в опасности, — а потом бесследно исчезла. До позднего вечера она так и не вернулась в факультетскую гостиную, и никто из её однокурсников не сумел ответить, куда она могла или планировала пойти.

Удалось разве что узнать, что мисс Грейнджер пару раз замечали в библиотеке в компании Гарри Поттера. Минерва поначалу сочла подозрения своих подопечных в адрес слизеринца проявлением тривиальной межфакультетской вражды, вот только оказалось, что Гарри ни в своей спальне, ни в слизеринской гостиной тоже не появлялся.

Обеспокоенный, Альбус незамедлительно отправился в коридор третьего этажа. Как он и опасался, полоса препятствий была разрушена: похититель, кем бы он ни был, скорее всего преодолел испытания и добрался до зеркала Еиналеж, но только ли он? И, главное, удалось ли ему достать камень? Альбус надеялся, что Том, привыкший заботиться лишь о себе, не успеет разгадать защиту камня и найти способ её обойти — например, манипулируя удачно подвернувшейся первокурсницей, в намерения которой едва ли входило завладеть камнем. Иначе зачем бы мисс Грейнджер первым делом обратилась за помощью к Минерве?

В последнем зале полосы препятствий обнаружились и мисс Грейнджер — заметив, что первокурсница лежит на полу без сознания, Альбус торопливо произнёс диагностическое заклинание и убедился, что она жива и здорова, — и Гарри, который сидел перед зеркалом, словно пытаясь его загипнотизировать, и мантия Квиринуса, посыпанная пеплом неясного происхождения. Впрочем, Альбус смутно подозревал, что этот пепел — всё, что осталось от несчастного Квиринуса, и даже мог предположить, что произошло. Если Квиринус в своих летних странствиях наткнулся на ослабший дух Тома... Но прежде всего стоило выслушать версию Гарри.

— Профессор Дамблдор. — Гарри тряхнул головой, будто сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и поднялся на ноги.

— Похоже, встречи возле этого зеркала становятся нашей небольшой традицией, — мирно заметил Альбус. — Можешь рассказать, что случилось?

— Мы с Гермионой узнали, что кто-то пытается похитить Философский камень, и поставили на вход в коридор оповещающие чары. Сегодня днём они сработали, и мы отправились сюда, надеясь догнать похитителя — им оказался профессор Квиррелл. Не уверен, как объяснить... Он, кажется, был одержим духом Волдеморта.

— И что было дальше? — мягко, стараясь не давить, спросил Альбус: он подозревал, что в произошедшем Гарри сыграл более значительную роль, чем стремился показать, но, чтобы разобраться, должен был знать хотя бы часть истории Гарри, которой тот готов был поделиться — пусть она и могла содержать пробелы, неточности и хорошо, если не умышленную ложь.

— Профессор Квиррелл сказал, что мы лишние свидетели. Он стёр Гермионе память и оглушил её, а потом попытался сделать то же самое со мной. Но выяснилось, что... что, прикасаясь ко мне, профессор Квиррелл испытывал невыносимую боль. Я не понимаю, почему так, но, похоже, именно от этого он и... — Гарри сглотнул, но интуиция Альбуса подсказывала, что этот жест был не вполне искренним, — погиб.

Впрочем, последняя часть рассказа Гарри звучала правдоподобнее всего. А выяснить, кто на самом деле стёр память мисс Грейнджер — не попытался ли сам Гарри таким образом что-то утаить, — скорее всего не представлялось возможным. Правильно выполненные чары Забвения практически никогда не удаётся снять или обойти, не нанеся необратимого ущерба разуму жертвы. Идти на такой риск для двенадцатилетнего ребёнка, только чтобы убедиться, что Гарри не лжёт, и приоткрыть завесу над тайной его личности, Альбус отказывался.

— Ты не ранен? — Альбус заметил, что Гарри словно намеренно прячет свои ладони.

— Немного, — признал Гарри и раздражённо поморщился. — Не знаю, что за странная магия убила профессора Квиррелла, но меня она тоже задела.

— В таком случае и тебе, и мисс Грейнджер следует посетить Больничное крыло. А прочие разговоры можно оставить на потом.

***

В лучах яркого июньского солнца, наискось падающих из окон, были видны мельчайшие пылинки, словно плавающие в пропахшем лекарственными зельями воздухе. В последние дни учебного года Мелькор был единственным подопечным Больничного крыла: Грейнджер отпустили почти сразу — приведя в сознание и убедившись, что пострадала разве что её память о событиях последних часов.

Признавать, что вылазка за Философским камнем не удалась, было обидно. Как Мелькор ни подступался к зеркалу, камень оставался по другую — недосягаемую — его сторону. Ещё и Грейнджер исхитрилась-таки сунуть свой жадный до знаний нос в дела Мелькора. С чарами Забвения накладок, к счастью, не возникло: убийство первокурсницы привлекло бы слишком много внимания, и переложить вину на почившего Квиррелла было бы не в пример сложнее — да и Грейнджер, как хотелось надеяться, ещё не до конца исчерпала свою полезность.

Впрочем, главной причиной недовольства Мелькора были ожоги, оставленные на руках неведомой магией. При каждом взгляде на пострадавшие ладони — пусть и заботливо перевязанные Помфри — Мелькор не мог не вспоминать вроде бы оставшиеся далеко в прошлом, но странно похожие раны от проклятых Вардой Сильмариллов. Хотя нынешние ожоги были менее болезненными, настораживало, что Помфри, хлопочущая над ними с самого утра, не смогла ни исцелить их, ни подобрать действенное лекарство.

Нерадостные размышления прервал заявившийся в Больничное крыло Дамблдор, неприятно лучащийся дружелюбием и чем-то ещё... неужто жалостью?

— Профессор, я всё думал о Философском камне, — быстро перехватил инициативу Мелькор, пока полный фальшивого сочувствия старик не попытался справиться о его состоянии. — Скажите, что с ним теперь будет? Ведь хранить его в школе оказалось небезопасно, разве нет?

— Прежде всего мне, пожалуй, следовало бы поинтересоваться, каким образом ты узнал о Философском камне, — усмехнулся Дамблдор, — но мисс Грейнджер уже пролила свет на этот вопрос. Хотя подробности того, как ты «нечаянно услышал» разговор преподавателей — по понятным причинам — остались для меня неизвестными.

Мелькор нахмурился, не понимая, в чём его пытаются обвинить.

— Видишь ли, мне известно о мантии-невидимке твоего отца, — продолжил Дамблдор, — в конце концов, именно я хранил её после смерти Джеймса и Лили, пока не передал тебе в это Рождество. Подозреваю, что ты не единожды пользовался ей, чтобы не попасться гуляющим по школе после отбоя.

— Профессор, я не задумывал ничего плохого, — возразил Мелькор, донельзя раздражённый необходимостью оправдываться.

— Я и не говорю, что задумывал, — до отвращения снисходительно пояснил Дамблдор. — Любопытно, что мантии-невидимки не запрещены школьными правилами: вероятно, потому что очень редки. Впрочем, должен напомнить, что _существующие_ правила одинаковы для всех, в том числе и счастливых обладателей исключительных артефактов, которые помогают не быть пойманным на нарушении.

— Понимаю, профессор, — даже не претендуя на честность, согласился Мелькор. — Но вы так и не ответили на мой вопрос. Как вы поступите с камнем?

— Верну Николасу Фламелю, — наконец ответил Дамблдор. — Как ты наверняка знаешь, он создатель и единственный законный владелец Философского камня. Николас сообщил мне, что опасается — на мой взгляд, небезосновательно — дальнейших попыток похитить камень и использовать в дурных целях, а потому принял нелёгкое решение уничтожить его.

— Значит, Фламель готов умереть, только чтобы камень не достался врагу? — скептически уточнил Мелькор. — Неужели он настолько не ценит свою жизнь?

— Дело не в этом. Людям, прожившим достаточно долго и увидевшим достаточно много, собственная смерть вовсе не кажется трагедией. Думаю, ты и сам когда-нибудь это поймёшь. Кроме того, у Николаса и Перенель, его жены, осталось достаточно эликсира бессмертия, чтобы завершить все дела. Так что они вовсе не намерены умирать прямо сейчас.

Мелькор неопределённо хмыкнул: значит, у него оставался шанс выпытать у четы Фламелей секрет изготовления Философского камня.

— Профессор, я пытался достать камень из зеркала, но не смог. Скажите, почему? — задавая этот вопрос, Мелькор рисковал если не прикрытием, то репутацией, но слишком привлекала возможность узнать — если, конечно, Дамблдор сглупит и проговорится — секрет защиты камня, чтобы больше не попадаться на ту же удочку.

— На самом деле всё довольно просто, — как ни странно, не стал увиливать Дамблдор. — Если помнишь наш давний ночной разговор, главная способность зеркала Еиналеж — читать глубинные намерения смотрящего в него. Я воспользовался ей и сделал так, чтобы достать камень мог только тот, кто не желает его для себя.

Мелькор не мог скрыть своего недоумения. Отдавать камень лишь тому, кому он не нужен? Как по-человечески глупо. Не желать Философского камня, не видеть перспектив, которые открывает его использование — идиотизм, а не добродетель.

— Не беспокойся, Гарри, — должно быть, заметив замешательство Мелькора, продолжил Дамблдор, — мне не кажется, что желание долгой жизни или богатства — уж не знаю, что именно тебя заинтересовало — делает человека злым. Я знаком со многими достойными волшебниками, которые, как и ты, едва ли смогли бы достать камень из зеркала.

— Тогда почему вы установили именно такую защиту?

— Первостепенной задачей я считал остановить Волдеморта, если он придёт за камнем — и, как видишь, с ней справился. Настоящие тёмные волшебники не просто жаждут личной выгоды, а поглощены этой жаждой настолько, что не способны помыслить, что кто-то может искать камень не для себя — например, чтобы защитить его от посягательств. По моему глубокому убеждению, именно такого рода эгоизм присущ настоящему злу.

— Ясно, — без энтузиазма кивнул Мелькор, не желая развивать скользкую тему.

— Однако нам пора перейти к менее приятной, хоть и не менее важной, чем Философский камень части разговора. Речь пойдёт о твоих ранах. Незадолго до того, как прийти сюда, я попросил мадам Помфри высказать профессиональное мнение на этот счёт.

— И что она сказала? — встрепенулся Мелькор.

— Она предполагает, — Дамблдор помрачнел и на мгновение опустил взгляд, — что ожоги, нанесённые настолько могущественной магией, скорее всего не заживут. Никогда — как не заживают раны от некоторых тёмных проклятий.

— Вот как, — тихо отозвался Мелькор, смотря на перебинтованные ладони.

Как он и подозревал... Могло ли проклятие Варды — пусть в ослабленной форме — в самом деле последовать за ним и сюда? О ранениях, полученных его прошлым, погибшим в Арде телом, Мелькор вообще предпочитал не вспоминать: слишком много тогда было боли и ещё больше — мерзкого чувства бессилия. Чересчур привязанный к материальному вместилищу — хотя причиной этому во многом послужил его собственный замысел, — Мелькор не мог свободно сбросить физическую оболочку и окончательно излечиться.

До вчерашнего дня прошлая жизнь казалась невыразимо далёкой в сравнении с нынешней, полной своих недостатков, но местами, надо признать, более приятной. Но какая разница? Если даже граница миров оказалась не помехой проклятию, наложенному много тысяч лет назад — сколько именно, Мелькор бы сказать не взялся: за гранью Арды и в _ничто_ между мирами времени в полном смысле этого слова не существовало, — разница эта была всего лишь насквозь лживой иллюзией.

— Вы сказали «настолько могущественной магией». Что вы имели в виду?

— Точного ответа я, к сожалению, дать не смогу, — вздохнул Дамблдор. — Но рискну предположить, что в ночь, когда Волдеморт пришёл в дом твоих родителей, Лили пыталась обменять свою жизнь на твою, и, возможно, Волдеморт, не понимающий и не признающий силу любви, опрометчиво согласился. Тогда смерть твоей матери завершила своего рода ритуал и дала тебе кровную защиту. Потому-то Волдеморт, в чьём бы теле он ни находился, не может прикоснуться к тебе, не испытывая при этом невыносимой боли.

— И почему, по-вашему, эта защита обожгла и меня? — холодно поинтересовался Мелькор.

— Это очень древняя магия, и точные механизмы её работы мне доподлинно неизвестны, — осторожно ответил Дамблдор. — Так что мы можем только гадать о причинах случившегося. Кроме того, если судить по твоей реакции, ты знаешь об этом больше моего.

Замечание старика заставило Мелькора нахмуриться. Что за странные намёки? И только потом Мелькор сообразил, что не помнит, когда Дамблдор в последний раз обращался к нему по имени Гарри Поттера. Неужели в начале осени, во время первой личной встречи?

— Как давно вы знаете? — нарочито бесстрастно и ровно спросил Мелькор, отворачиваясь.

— С нашего первого разговора в сентябре. Уж прости, Гарри — если позволишь, я продолжу называть тебя так — но роль одиннадцатилетнего первокурсника тебе никогда не подходила.

— И что теперь? — Мелькор безотчётно потянулся к волшебной палочке, которая лежала на прикроватной тумбочке — слишком близко к частично раскрывшему его тайну старику.

— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Дамблдор. — Твоё недоверие ко мне понятно, а в твоих действиях я пока не вижу ничего предосудительного. Так что причин требовать раскрытия твоей настоящей личности у меня, как видишь, нет. Однако я должен попросить тебя об одном одолжении.

— Каком же? — подозрительно осведомился Мелькор, не спеша выпускать из рук палочку.

— После гибели Джеймса и Лили я отдал тебя родственникам не просто так. Петуния — единственная твоя кровная родственница, и пока ты хоть в какой-то мере считаешь её дом своим домом, это усиливает защиту, оставленную Лили. Есть причина, по которой Волдеморт будет преследовать тебя, даже если ты не встанешь у него на пути — которая первоначально привела его в дом Поттеров. Вам наверняка предстоит столкнуться снова, поэтому кровная защита тебе пригодится. Таким образом, я хотел бы, чтобы до поры до времени ты проводил летние каникулы у дяди с тётей.

— Учитывая произошедшее вчера, — невесело усмехнулся Мелькор и демонстративно покосился на свои ладони, — не могу сказать, что горю желанием поддерживать эту вашу защиту и дальше. Но ладно, ближайшие каникулы я готов провести у Дурслей.

Единственной причиной его согласия было нежелание привлекать ещё больше внимания. Поскольку Дамблдор догадался, что имеет дело не с настоящим Гарри Поттером, стоило временно залечь на дно, избегая вызывающего поведения.

— Благодарю за понимание, — отозвался Дамблдор, прежде чем попрощаться и наконец избавить Мелькора от своего общества.

***

Радостного настроения, царившего на пиру в честь окончания учебного года, Гермиона не разделяла. Ощущать, что из памяти, на которую она так привыкла полагаться, кто-то словно вырезал целый кусок, было жутковато. Гермиона помнила решение отдать Гарри маленькую — на один глоток — порцию зелья, пропускавшего к следующему испытанию, на шаг ближе к похитителю, которого они преследовали. Заполнить пробел между этим воспоминанием и пробуждением в Больничном крыле, Гермиона, как ни силилась, не могла.

А ведь она знала, что произошло что-то ужасно важное. По словам Гарри — их ей пересказал профессор Дамблдор, — профессор Квиррелл пытался заполучить Философский камень для своего повелителя, лорда Волдеморта. Гермиону, каким-то образом преодолевшую заколдованное пламя и пришедшую на помощь Гарри, он посчитал ненужным свидетелем и потому лишил памяти. Своего профессор Квиррелл, правда, так и не добился: Гарри победил его, хотя и был ранен.

История вроде бы звучала складно, но что-то мешало Гермионе принять её как данность. Может быть, профессор Дамблдор упустил какие-то важные детали — или Гарри просто позабыл о них рассказать. Лучше всего было бы поговорить с самим Гарри, но за прошедшие дни Гермионе этого сделать не удалось. Сначала её не пускала в Больничное крыло мадам Помфри, а после выписки Гарри, похоже, почти не покидал слизеринской гостиной. В логово слизеринцев Гермиона соваться не рискнула и понадеялась, что нормально пообщаться с Гарри удастся в следующем учебном году: обсуждать Философский камень по переписке почему-то не казалось хорошей идеей.

Слизеринский стол выглядел ещё веселее, чем гриффиндорский: в конце концов, именно их цвета этим вечером украшали Большой зал. Полученных Гермионой за помощь в защите камня пятидесяти баллов не хватило, чтобы догнать лидирующий в общем зачёте Слизерин, который накануне ещё и выиграл школьный чемпионат по квиддичу. Кроме того, Гермиона не знала, наградили ли заслуженными баллами и Гарри — и если да, то в каком количестве, — а спросить было некого: решение принимал профессор Дамблдор.

Гарри, кстати, после случившегося в коридоре третьего этажа тоже был непривычно хмурым. Гермиона заметила, что и сейчас, три дня спустя, его ладони по-прежнему были перевязаны. Странно — подумалось ей — что за непонятные раны, если мадам Помфри с ними до сих пор не управилась? Невольно вспоминались прочитанные в библиотеке жуткие истории о тёмных проклятиях, оставляющих неизлечимые раны и шрамы. Нет, Гермионе обязательно нужно было расспросить обо всём Гарри.

***

Поздним вечером, после окончания прощального пира, Альбус пригласил Северуса в свой кабинет, чтобы поделиться тем, что выяснил о произошедшем в конце полосы препятствий, и догадками о происхождении магии, погубившей Квиринуса и ранившей Гарри. Северус был единственным, кто знал о пророчестве, и одновременно деканом Слизерина, и умалчивать от него эти сведения было бы не самым мудрым решением — невзирая на понимание, что они лишь усугубят его предвзятое отношение к Гарри.

— Только не говорите, что по-прежнему не собираетесь ничего предпринимать насчёт этого ненастоящего Поттера, — пренебрежительно фыркнул Северус, как только дождался конца рассказа.

— Ты прав, моё решение относительно Гарри пока не изменилось.

— Директор, — настойчиво продолжил Северус, — вы не хуже моего понимаете, что, чтобы волшебнику нанесла необратимый вред _светлая_ магия, предназначенная его защищать, должно произойти нечто экстраординарное. Кто бы ни притворялся Поттером, в прошлом он совершил что-то поистине непростительное — вы не можете этого отрицать.

— Не могу. Но за почти двенадцать лет жизни Гарри не сделал ничего, что можно было бы поставить ему в вину. Возможно, он изменился. И не тебе, — посуровел Альбус, предвидя возражения, — говорить мне о том, кто заслуживает второго шанса, а кто — нет.

По правде говоря, Альбус был не настолько уверен в своих словах, как хотел бы. Услышав о способе достать камень из зеркала, Гарри выглядел совершенно растерянным — как будто не верил своим ушам. Если сама идея требовать у пришедшего за камнем альтруистических намерений была Гарри настолько чужда... так ли он отличался от Тома?

— А что Тёмный лорд? — ненамеренно вторя мыслям Альбуса, спокойно и тихо, почти вкрадчиво, поинтересовался Северус. — Он, по-вашему, тоже имеет право на второй шанс? Непохоже, чтобы вы так считали, а значит, и в вашем представлении у прощения есть границы. Тогда как вы поступите, если узнаете, что Поттер за них давным-давно вышел?

Дожидаться ответа Северус не стал — к облегчению Альбуса, оставшегося в директорском кабинете в одиночестве. Ребёнок пророчества... _тот, у кого хватит силы победить Тёмного лорда_. Проклиная себя за малодушие, Альбус надеялся, что ему никогда не придётся отвечать на этот вопрос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** собственно, о проклятиях и кровной защите. В произошедшем с Мелькором друг на друга наложилось несколько причин: крестраж (да, он никуда не делся; и не из-за него ли в каноне Гарри тоже испытывал боль, когда прикасался к Квирреллу?), тот факт, что на памятный Хэллоуин Мелькор, оказавшись в теле Мальчика-Который-Выжил, де-факто убил настоящего Гарри Поттера (то есть душа в теле не та, для которой создавалась кровная защита), и, конечно, проклятие из прошлой жизни — осложняющим фактором.


	8. Глава 7, где Люциус Малфой знакомится с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил

Драко знал, что в школе, прямо под его носом, произошло нечто важное, и невозможность выяснить, что именно, его изводила. В деле — по традиции — не обошлось без Поттера, за несколько дней до начала каникул загремевшего в Больничное крыло. Примерно тогда же из Хогвартса загадочно исчез Квиррелл, и вся ситуация, помноженная на отказ Дамблдора её комментировать, давала отличную почву для слухов.

Впрочем, версии событий разнились настолько, что их вымышленность была очевидна. Да и, например, в то, что Квиррелл вызвал Поттера на дуэль — или наоборот, — или в то, что они оба на спор пытались пройти в запретный коридор третьего этажа и выжить, Драко как-то не верилось — а ведь это были не самые бредовые из услышанных им вариантов.

Иди речь не о Поттере, а о каком-нибудь надоедливом гриффиндорце, Драко мог бы выбрать самые дурацкие сплетни и вдоволь понасмехаться, но пытаться задеть Поттера было просто неинтересно — вот и оставалось только сгорать от любопытства, гадая, что произошло. Ещё и странное ранение Поттера — после выписки он вечно ходил с перебинтованными кистями рук — подогревало интерес. Не была ли тут замешана тёмная магия?

Всерьёз расспрашивать самого Поттера Драко и не пробовал: опыт подсказывал, что, если уж Поттер решил отмалчиваться, попытки его разговорить обречены на провал. А иного способа что-нибудь выяснить Драко не нашёл: не обращаться же к грязнокровке Грейнджер, которая в некоторых слухах упоминалась как свидетель.

Утром — в день отправления Хогвартс-экспресса в Лондон — Драко наблюдал за Поттером, собирающим вещи. Они были одни в спальне: их соседи успели упаковать чемоданы и ушли на завтрак. Драко не мог не посматривать украдкой на раненые ладони Поттера и не думать, каково это. На лице Поттера, когда тот делал что-то пальцами — колдовал, писал пером или просто использовал столовые приборы — Драко не единожды замечал мимолётную гримасу недовольства, не очень похожую на обычное показное пренебрежение.

И сейчас, простым заклинанием отправив в чемодан стопку одежды, не слишком аккуратно сложенную на кровати, Поттер на мгновение словно бы поморщился — от боли? — но чары всё равно выполнил безошибочно.

— Что с твоими руками, Поттер? — почти без насмешки поинтересовался Драко. — Неужто нарвался на тёмное проклятие?

Поттер подчёркнуто-медленно закрыл чемодан и только потом обернулся, чтобы одарить Драко пристальным — то ли оценивающим, то ли полным сомнения — взглядом и ответить тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего:

— А ты уверен, что хочешь это знать?

— Не хочешь отвечать — не надо, — фыркнул Драко: как бы любопытно ему на самом деле ни было, задетая гордость не позволила удержаться от колкости.

— Как скажешь, — холодно усмехнувшись, согласился Поттер и молча продолжил сборы.

В который раз Драко пожалел, что вообще затеял с ним разговор. Но и ладно — уже сегодня Драко наконец сможет обсудить загадки окончания года со своим отцом. А Люциус Малфой обязательно поймёт, что произошло, — или найдёт обходной путь это узнать.

***

Когда первого сентября Гарри отправился в школу для волшебников, Петуния выдохнула с облегчением, радуясь долгожданному спокойствию в доме на Тисовой улице. Непрошеное напоминание о колдовских способностях Лили, конечно, было неприятным, но постоянно вертевшийся поблизости племянник нервировал гораздо больше. Поддерживать контакт с родственниками Гарри не стремился и писем не писал — так что можно было сделать вид, что его и вовсе не существовало.

Петуния даже лелеяла тайную надежду, что и летние каникулы Гарри проведёт подальше от Литтл Уингинга — например, в гостях у какого-нибудь однокурсника, — но этому желанию оказалось не суждено сбыться. Обыкновенным июньским днём вернувшись из магазина, Петуния поставила сумки с покупками на пол и немедленно зацепилась взглядом за чемодан, словно нарочно оставленный кем-то посреди коридора.

Подчиняясь дурному предчувствию, Петуния выпрямилась и — как и следовало ожидать — заметила Гарри, который как ни в чём ни бывало сидел на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Что-то в манере племянника держать себя тревожило ещё сильнее, чем раньше. С тех пор, как Петуния в последний раз его видела, прошло почти десять месяцев, и потому она затруднялась определить, что именно изменилось — если вообще изменилось, — но всё-таки...

— Тётя Петуния. — В снисходительном кивке Гарри проскользнула неясная насмешка.

Умышленно или нет, он выбрал такую высоту, чтобы его лицо находилось чуть выше уровня глаз стоящей Петунии. Руки Гарри, расслабленно лежащие на его коленях, были перевязаны, что удивляло: несмотря на безалаберное отношение волшебников к технике безопасности, Лили никогда не приезжала из школы с травмами — и говорила, что большинство ран магия позволяет вылечить за считанные часы.

— Так получилось, что в этом году летние каникулы я проведу у вас, — сообщил Гарри; прежняя сдержанная вежливость бесследно исчезла из его тона, теперь он выглядел так, будто делает Петунии одолжение одним фактом разговора с ней.

Петуния снова присмотрелась к племяннику. Она знала, как быстро могут расти дети, но, пока Гарри сидел, понять, стал ли он выше, не получалось — а значит, главная перемена крылась не в его внешнем виде. Тогда в чём? Непроизвольно посмотрев племяннику в глаза, Петуния нашла ответ: взгляд Гарри, не настолько отстранённый, как раньше, зато как никогда холодный и презрительный, уже невозможно было принять за детский.

Вот что изменилось в Гарри — _он перестал притворяться_.

— Я хотел бы попросить вас с дядей Верноном об одной услуге, — спокойно продолжил Гарри, явно чувствуя себя хозяином положения. — Я планирую несколько приобретений. Финансовую сторону я возьму на себя, от вас же — впрочем, достаточно тебя одной — потребуется лишь небольшое участие в качестве полноправных взрослых.

Петунии понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки: слишком непривычно было слышать от племянника настолько неприкрытые требования. Но просто ответить отказом она не могла. В конце концов, Гарри был волшебником и бог весть кем ещё, да и, случись что, некому прийти ей на помощь: Вернон должен был вернуться с работы нескоро.

— Если тебе просто нужно что-то купить, — собравшись с мыслями, ответила Петуния, — почему ты не сделаешь этого сам, среди таких, как ты?

— Не хочу привлекать внимание, — пожал плечами Гарри, — и не всё, что меня интересует, можно найти в мире волшебников.

— Что ты задумал? — вырвалось у Петунии.

— Ничего противозаконного, — хмыкнул Гарри. — По крайней мере, в том, что касается моей просьбы. Всего лишь как это называется... маленькая прихоть. А об остальном тебе знать незачем.

Он поднялся на ноги, теперь совсем возвышаясь над Петунией и, улыбнувшись одними губами, добавил:

— И в ваших лучших интересах не вставать у меня на пути.

***

В книжном магазине «Флориш и Блоттс» было настоящее столпотворение — безумные фанаты бездарного выскочки Локхарта забили тесные проходы между стеллажами и стопками книг, никому не давая прохода, — а, стало быть, наступил подходящий момент, чтобы привести в действие небольшую интригу против директора Хогвартса.

Артефакт, в своё время оставленный Люциусу Малфою Тёмным лордом, — старый дневник в однотонной обложке и с чистыми страницами — имел отношение к легендарной Тайной комнате и обитавшему в ней чудовищу. Люциус не знал наверняка, повлияет ли артефакт на события в школе, но если Тайная комната действительно будет открыта вновь, и студенты-магглокровки начнут гибнуть, сместить засидевшегося на директорском посту Дамблдора не составит труда.

Оставалось только переправить артефакт в Хогвартс, не навлекая на себя — и свою семью — подозрений. Люциус решил подкинуть дневник кому-нибудь из пришедших за учебниками студентов. Заметив в толпе знакомую рыжую шевелюру Артура Уизли, Люциус подумал, что подставить одного из отпрысков предателей крови было бы приятным дополнением.

Прежде чем подбираться к намеченным жертвам, Люциус осмотрелся на предмет свидетелей — просто на всякий случай; он почти не сомневался, что представление, любезно организованное Локхартом, надёжно приковало к себе внимание зевак — и неожиданно встретился взглядом с мальчиком, наблюдающим за роящимися в магазине покупателями со второго этажа. Приглядевшись, Люциус заметил на лбу ребёнка характерный шрам в виде молнии. Несмотря на отсутствие очков, о которых упоминал Драко, в мальчике легко угадывался Гарри Поттер.

Мальчик-Который-Выжил неотрывно смотрел на Люциуса, словно бы намекая, что за ним следит. Ладони Гарри Поттера — вспоминался рассказ Драко об июньском инциденте — были спрятаны в карманы свободной мантии.

Читая письма о странном поведении Мальчика-Который-Выжил, Люциус списывал всё на впечатлительность и тягу к преувеличениям, свойственные возрасту сына. И потом, Драко пока был не настолько проницателен, как хотелось бы, и ему зачастую недоставало опыта, чтобы распознать истинную подоплёку поступков других волшебников. Но сейчас, лично встретив Поттера, Люциус начал видеть в словах сына здравое зерно. Взгляд мальчика был странно цепким и внимательным, слишком сознательным для двенадцатилетнего ребёнка.

Заметив, что отошедший от него Драко ввязался в спор с кем-то из младших Уизли, Люциус пожалел, что упустил такой шанс подступиться к рыжеволосому семейству, но делать было нечего. Люциус кивнул Поттеру, давая понять, что заметил внимание к своей персоне. Тот сдержанно улыбнулся и спустился по узкой и шаткой лестнице — по-прежнему не вынимая рук из карманов — на первый этаж магазина.

— Доброго дня, — поприветствовал Люциуса Поттер. — Лорд Малфой, если не ошибаюсь.

Интересно: Поттер не просто признал в нём отца своего однокурсника, но дал понять, что представляет его положение в магическом обществе.

— Верно, — светским тоном отозвался Люциус. — А вы, надо полагать, Гарри Поттер.

— Об этом несложно догадаться, учитывая, что для каждого жителя магической Британии моё имя буквально написано на моём же лице, не так ли? — усмехнулся Поттер. — Ваш сын много о вас рассказывал.

— В самом деле? — Люциус знал, что Поттер приукрашивает: Драко мог сколько угодно хвастаться богатством своей семьи, но деталями личной жизни Малфоев был приучен не делиться; да и Поттер не походил на того, кого впечатлило бы банальное хвастовство. — Какое удивительное совпадение. Драко много писал и мне о вас.

— И что же он рассказал? — с едва заметной усмешкой полюбопытствовал Поттер.

Надо полагать, он имел в виду, что Драко, несмотря на близкое знакомство с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил — они всё-таки были сокурсниками и соседями по спальне, — не смог выяснить о нём ничего существенного. То, где и с кем Гарри Поттер жил до поступления в Хогвартс, и даже то, когда у него день рождения, оставалось тайной.

Люциус было засомневался в способности своего сына подружиться с одним-единственным однокурсником — однако впечатления Драко и прочих слизеринцев, с родителями которых удалось пообщаться, сходились на том, что Поттер не видел смысла в близкой дружбе и тем более в том, чтобы делиться с кем-то личными сведениями. Теперь Люциус начинал думать, что Поттеру было попросту неинтересно общение с ровесниками, а решение не раскрывать лишней информации о своей жизни вполне могло оказаться осознанным.

— Например, о вашей дружбе с магглорождённой с Гриффиндора, — сообщил Люциус, надеясь спровоцировать Поттера на эмоции.

— Неужели Драко ревнует? — как-то совсем не по-детски рассмеялся Поттер — и что-то в холодных нотках его смеха неуловимо напомнило Люциусу Тёмного лорда. — Кстати, не расскажете, что привело вас сюда именно сегодня? Неужели жаждете автографа Гилдероя Локхарта?

Поттер обернулся и бросил быстрый незаинтересованный взгляд в сторону Локхарта, над которым вился репортёр «Ежедневного пророка», то и дело слепя вспышками фотоаппарата сгрудившихся подле своего кумира любителей сомнительной литературы.

Люциус подозрительно прищурился. Мог ли Поттер догадаться о том, что истинная цель его визита сюда — вовсе не банальная покупка книг? В словах любого другого ребёнка Люциус не стал бы искать двойное дно, но Мальчик-Который-Выжил и правда был исключительным — лучшего эпитета подобрать пока не удавалось.

— Решил помочь сыну с покупкой учебников, — не теряя самообладания — не хватало ещё оправдываться перед двенадцатилеткой — ответил Люциус. — Вы находите это необычным, мистер Поттер?

— Мне кажется необычным день, который вы для этого выбрали, — поправил его Поттер, почти открыто ухмыляясь.

— Вы должны понимать, что у человека моего положения не настолько свободный график, чтобы легко найти время на прогулки по Косой аллее, — не поддался на подначку Люциус.

— Конечно, — сказал Поттер так, чтобы было очевидно: он ни капли не убеждён. — Так или иначе, было приятно с вами познакомиться, но мне пора идти. Видите ли, у меня тоже не так много свободного времени, — с откровенной издёвкой закончил он.

— Тогда всего хорошего, мистер Поттер, — процедил Люциус, обозначая своё недовольство.

— До свидания, мистер Малфой. — Поттер на секунду вынул из карманов руки — на них оказались перчатки. — Надеюсь, однажды нам удастся поговорить... как взрослым людям.

Люциус почувствовал, что его брови приподнялись в недоумении. Он не представлял, как понимать последние слова Поттера — и этот его жест. Поттер как будто подтверждал, что стал жертвой тёмного проклятия... в знак доверия? С чего бы это?

Поразмыслив, Люциус с сожалением отказался от идеи подкинуть дневник отпрыскам Уизли. Если в школе поднимется шум из-за Тайной комнаты, мальчишка Поттер может заподозрить причастность Люциуса — и кто знает, как тогда поступит. Так что придётся подыскать менее заметное место, чтобы спрятать тёмный артефакт на время грядущих министерских рейдов.

А Мальчик-Который-Выжил... Что, если его победа над Тёмным лордом не была простым стечением обстоятельств?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** как и анонсировалось в шапке, «лорд» в данном фике — не более чем именование, и относится оно (если говорить не о всяческих Тёмных лордах) к волшебникам, заседающим в Визенгамоте. У Роулинг такого, конечно, не было, но аналогия магического Визенгамота с Палатой лордов британского парламента довольно прозрачна (мне когда-то в университете даже довелось писать небольшую работу по политическим институтам в мире «Гарри Поттера»). Предполагается, что «титул» лорда и место в Визенгамоте передаются по наследству — это выглядит весьма правдоподобно. Тогда по понятным причинам среди так называемых «лордов» практически невозможно встретить магглорождённого волшебника.


	9. Глава 8, где Гарри Поттер изменился за лето

Первое сентября выдалось погожим — редкие облака, плывущие по небу, не походили на предвестники дождя, — что, в общем, было неплохо. Волшебники не удосужились ни выложить камнем, ни тем более заасфальтировать дорогу от перрона к замку, так что в ненастье пришлось бы шлёпать до карет по колено в грязи.

Мелькор то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды из толпы студентов, а Драко, должно быть, получивший инструкции от отца, следовал за ним по пятам. Впрочем, сейчас внимание окружающих вписывалось в замыслы Мелькора, да и, чего скрывать, просто было приятным. Всё было так, как и должно, — разве что раздражающая головная боль, которая преследовала Мелькора с самого лондонского вокзала, после выхода из поезда на свежий вечерний воздух против всех ожиданий только усилилась.

Пока студенты рассаживались по каретам — дело тормозила свойственная человеческим детям неорганизованность, — Мелькор задержался, чтобы поближе рассмотреть необычных зверей в упряжи. Ещё при отъезде на летние каникулы он заподозрил — а теперь убедился, — что студенты в большинстве своём не видят этих странных коней и считают, что кареты движутся сами по себе.

Сам Мелькор в реальности зверей не сомневался: чем-чем, а галлюцинациями он никогда не страдал — даже во время долгих столетий заключения в Чертогах Мандоса. Крылатые кони были лишены шерсти и неестественно худы — настолько, что напоминали обтянутые кожей скелеты. Но, помимо внешности, что-то ещё притягивало к ним взгляд. Странное чувство на границе сознания... волшебные звери словно были предзнаменованием — знать бы ещё, чего.

— На что глазеешь, Поттер? — насмешливо поинтересовался Драко откуда-то из-за спины Мелькора.

Тот равнодушно обернулся. Раздражающе неумелые попытки Драко задирать нос, подражая своему отцу, только подтверждали, что он всего лишь избалованный и слабохарактерный ребёнок, делать из которого полноценного союзника не стоит ни времени, ни усилий.

Другое дело — Люциус Малфой, занимающий не последнее место в иерархии волшебников. Познакомился Мелькор с ним почти случайно: придя в книжный магазин в день, когда шансы встретить кого-нибудь интересного — и остаться не замеченным толпой — особенно велики. В коротком разговоре Люциус показал себя в меру проницательным, хотя и безосновательно самолюбивым; впрочем, было бы опрометчиво ждать большего от человека.

Подозрительно осторожное поведение Люциуса — и неожиданно отчётливое интуитивное знание, всплывшее при взгляде в его глаза — подсказали Мелькору, что отец Драко пришёл во «Флориш и Блоттс» вовсе не из праздного любопытства. Мелкие интриги чистокровных волшебников Мелькора совершенно не занимали, но наблюдать за тем, как прославленный лорд Малфой оправдывается перед мальчишкой, которому едва стукнуло двенадцать, было забавно и, к тому же, познавательно.

В своё время Люциус охотно последовал за Волдемортом — о сомнительном прошлом родителей слизеринцев предпочитали не говорить открыто даже в факультетской гостиной, но приверженность Малфоев взглядам Пожирателей Смерти была очевидна — а значит, законность не была его первейшим приоритетом. Но главное, что теперь Мелькор гораздо лучше видел слабости Люциуса, на которых можно сыграть в будущем.

Да, если эта небольшая комбинация удастся, Люциус ещё поможет осуществить некоторые задумки Мелькора. А, стало быть, поспешно разрывать отношения с его сыном незачем.

— На животных, запряжённых в кареты, — словно объясняя маленькому ребёнку очевидное, сообщил Мелькор; насмешки над Драко — причём заслуженные — были одним из немногих безобидных развлечений, доступных ему в осточертевшей школе.

— Как обычно, издеваешься? — недовольно протянул Драко. — Всем известно, что кареты заколдованы, чтобы ехать самим.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — спокойно возразил Мелькор. — Кареты везут кони, просто ты, как и остальные, их не видишь. Интересно знать, отчего.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил в твой глупый розыгрыш? — фыркнул Драко.

— Можешь потрогать и убедиться, — лукаво улыбнувшись, Мелькор указал на ближайшего коня, уверенный в его осязаемости.

— Ты выставляешь меня идиотом, — тихо прошипел Драко, но не сдержал любопытства и подошёл ближе; медленно проведя пальцами по чёрной коже коня, он поражённо выдохнул: — Так ты не шутил. Значит, в кареты запряжены невидимые лошади? Тогда как ты можешь их видеть?

Прежде чем Мелькор успел выдумать неопределённо-загадочный ответ, в разговор вмешался старшекурсник, на мантии которого красовалась эмблема Рейвенкло:

— Любуетесь тестралами? Значит, ты, — старшекурсник кивнул в сторону Мелькора, — их видишь? Мальчик-Который-Выжил... и почему я не удивлён? — невесело усмехнулся он и, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос, пояснил: — Дело в том, что тестралы невидимы для всех, кроме волшебников, которые видели и осознали смерть.

— Вот оно что, — безо всякого выражения отозвался Мелькор.

Объяснение звучало разумно: большинство студентов никогда не были свидетелями смерти. В отличие от Мелькора, который — даже если проигнорировать гибель Квиррелла в июне — видел столько смертей, что и не вспомнить, сам будучи причиной многих из них.

— Подожди-ка, когда это ты успел?.. — стоило старшекурснику отойти, спросил Драко и напряжённо нахмурился, размышляя. — Так вот что случилось с Квирреллом! — шёпотом воскликнул он. — Но не мог же ты в самом деле... — озвучить окончание страшной догадки о причине исчезновения Квиррелла в конце учебного года он не осмелился.

— Чего только не случается в волшебном мире, — уклончиво ответил Мелькор.

Публично — подслушать разговор мог любой студент — признаваться в убийстве, пусть и совершённом из самозащиты, Мелькор, естественно, не намеревался. Но и отрицать всё не хотелось бы. Если Люциус, которому Драко непременно напишет о своих предположениях, посчитает Мальчика-Который-Выжил хладнокровным убийцей, это лишь продвинет планы Мелькора на его счёт.

Остаток дороги до замка обошёлся без происшествий, однако Драко ещё долго косился на Мелькора с подозрением.

Мелькора же интересовали более насущные проблемы. Например, Локхарт, который — как и анонсировалось на встрече с поклонниками во «Флориш и Блоттс» — занимал за столом преподавателей место почившего Квиррелла; на его лице то и дело мелькала глуповатая лучезарная улыбка. Уроки Защиты от Тёмных Искусств обещали стать тем ещё испытанием. С безмерно самовлюблённым человеком вроде Локхарта было неприятно просто находиться в одном помещении, не то что с ним взаимодействовать — а, учитывая, что его невозможно даже осадить каким-нибудь особенно болезненным проклятием, неприятно вдвойне.

Тем временем настырная головная боль никак не отступала. Проклиная очередную слабость человеческого тела, Мелькор тщетно пытался отстраниться от гомона факультетских столов.

— Может, хотя бы скажешь, что за дела у тебя с моим отцом? — капризно попросил Драко.

Мелькор хмыкнул и повернулся к нему. Настроение к беседам не располагало, но всё лучше, чем наблюдать за выкрутасами Локхарта или вслушиваться в шумную болтовню студентов.

— Разве он тебе не рассказал? — с откровенно фальшивым недоумением полюбопытствовал Мелькор. — Тогда, пожалуй, и мне не стоит.

— То есть ты не отрицаешь, что вы знакомы.

— Больше того, мы познакомились при тебе: в книжном магазине на Косой аллее — но ты, видимо, был слишком увлечён общением с Уизли, чтобы это заметить. А что касается твоего первого вопроса, — добавил Мелькор, как бы вознаграждая Драко за внимательность, — это была наша единственная встреча, так что никаких дел с твоим отцом я не веду... пока.

— Опять говоришь загадками, — недовольно буркнул Драко. — Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то ты слишком много хитришь — даже по слизеринским меркам.

— Ничуть не интересно, — беззаботно отозвался Мелькор.

Он по привычке потянулся к переносице, чтобы поправить очки, но нащупал лишь воздух: контактные линзы, ещё одно полезное маггловское изобретение, оказались подходящим — хотя, разумеется, временным — решением проблемы со зрением.

Мелькор рассеянно встретился с Драко взглядом и на мгновение опешил. Драко и не скрывал недовольство, но Мелькор ощутил его эмоции гораздо глубже и точнее — словно зрительный контакт позволил ненадолго заглянуть в разум собеседника. Незнакомое ощущение чем-то напоминало осанвэ. Так неужели?.. Сосредоточившись, Мелькор с удивлением обнаружил, что надоевшая головная боль отступила, а образ, читающийся в сознании Драко, напротив, стал отчётливее.

Драко растерянно моргнул — почувствовал вторжение в сознание? — и Мелькор торопливо отвернулся, чтобы приступить к ужину. Ему было о чём поразмыслить.

***

Чтобы поймать Гарри между занятиями, Гермионе понадобилось несколько дней. Он то куда-то спешил, то вступал в оживлённый разговор с однокурсниками — а вмешиваться в беседы слизеринцев было последним, чего Гермиона хотела, — то просто исчезал из виду.

Достаточно было смотреть на Гарри издали, чтобы заметить, как он изменился за каникулы. Недавняя мрачность бесследно испарилась из его поведения, и, хотя Гарри по обыкновению держал дистанцию от собеседников, в общении он выглядел как никогда живым. Гермиона даже засомневалась, стоит ли спрашивать его о конце прошлого учебного года, напоминая о пережитом, но желание докопаться до истины оказалось сильнее.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить? — осведомился Гарри, когда Гермиона позвала его в сторону от скопления студентов возле класса Заклинаний.

Заинтригованным Гарри, правда, не казался. Впервые за два месяца оказавшись от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Гермиона поразилась, насколько иначе теперь ощущалось его присутствие. Если раньше Гарри был подчёркнуто отчуждённым и закрытым, то сейчас от него исходила спокойная уверенность — только его чувство собственного превосходства и извечная холодность остались неизменными.

— Хотела спросить, как у тебя дела, — неловко пожала плечами Гермиона, не понимая, как подступиться к настоящей причине разговора.

— Неплохо. — Гарри еле заметно улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям.

— Как... — Гермиона понизила тон, — твои руки?

Она — как и вся школа — знала, что Гарри носит перчатки, не снимая.

— Как всегда, — сдержанно отозвался он. — Могло быть хуже.

— Можешь рассказать, что произошло, когда ты пошёл за Философским камнем? — наконец выпалила Гермиона. — Ты же знаешь: я... — смутилась она, — ничего помню, даже если там и была.

— Ничего такого, что бы тебя касалось, — бросил Гарри, отворачиваясь к окну.

— Что значит не касалось? — возмутилась Гермиона. — Я имею право знать хотя бы о том, что случилось со мной.

— Уверен, что тебе передали мой рассказ об этом ещё в июне. — Гарри задумчиво выглянул из окна, словно высматривая что-то на сырой и холодной осенней земле под стенами замка. — Что до остального... Как говорят магглы, многие знания — многие печали.

— Магглы... — повторила Гермиона, услышав в голосе Гарри тень пренебрежения. — Значит, противопоставляешь их волшебникам, как и остальные слизеринцы?

— Я не испытываю к ним ненависти, если ты об этом. Но они другие. _Этого_ ты не можешь отрицать. — Гарри снова повернулся к Гермионе, и взгляд его оказался настолько острым, что ей внезапно захотелось опустить глаза — прежде такого никогда не было. — Бесспорно, что волшебники недооценивают их технический прогресс, но дело в ином. Мы способны освоить технику магглов, тогда как наша магия навсегда останется для них недоступна.

— И это ставит магглов на ступень ниже волшебников? — уточнила Гермиона, сузив глаза.

— В некотором роде, — не стал отпираться Гарри.

— Вот, значит, как, — бесцветно сказала Гермиона. — А что насчёт магглорождённых?

— Вопросы происхождения волшебников меня не волнуют — я от своих слов не отступаюсь.

— Ладно, я тебя поняла. — Гермиона не знала, что ещё сказать и как пробиться сквозь стену, неожиданно вставшую между ней и Гарри. — Тогда, наверное... увидимся?

— Конечно. — Гарри кивнул ей напоследок, прежде чем уйти.

***

Тишину в директорском кабинете прерывало лишь мерное бряцание отдельных магических инструментов из их множества, заполонившего полки и шкафы. Гарри стоял у дальней стены; он смотрел на сидящего за столом Альбуса неотрывно и очень настороженно — как будто рассматривал того как потенциального противника и пытался просчитать, чего от него ждать.

Такое отношение было ожидаемо, но всё-таки не нравилось Альбусу. Он не оспаривал права Гарри — как взрослого человека, каковым, тот, без сомнения, являлся — хранить свои тайны и тем не менее считал, что Гарри проявляет в этом вопросе излишнее рвение. Что возвращало к неприятному вопросу о том, стал ли бы невинный человек так опасаться раскрытия своих прошлых дел и нынешних планов. Однако Альбусу оставалось лишь верить — во имя всей магической Британии, — что причина в банальном природном недоверии к людям.

— Как думаешь, зачем я тебя позвал? — прервал затянувшуюся паузу Альбус, надеясь хоть как-то наладить контакт с Гарри.

— Понятия не имею, — бесстрастно ответил Гарри. — Профессор Снейп ничего объяснять не стал, только сказал, что вы хотите меня видеть.

Неудивительно: Северус предсказуемо воспротивился идее Альбуса, как только о ней узнал. Однако решение об этом разговоре было принято ещё в начале лета — после происшествия с Философским камнем, — и менять его Альбус не намеревался.

— Скажи, тебе известно что-нибудь о пророчествах? — спросил Альбус, вставая из-за стола.

Да, пришло время для Гарри узнать, что именно предначертало его противостояния с Томом: было бы неправильно утаивать от него сведения, напрямую затрагивающие его будущее. Единственная причина, по которой этот разговор был отложен до осени, — желание Альбуса дать Гарри передышку после серьёзной — даже по меркам волшебного мира — травмы.

А Гарри, заслышав о пророчестве, подобрался, и его напряжённая отстранённость мгновенно сменилась сосредоточенностью.

— Ничего, кроме факта их существования, — медленно произнёс Гарри, хотя его поведение однозначно говорило об обратном.

— Ты веришь в судьбу? — попробовал прощупать почву Альбус.

— Мне нет нужды _верить_ , — снисходительно покачал головой Гарри. — Я _знаю_.

Обычно он избегал демонстративно заявлять о своём превосходстве в присутствии старших волшебников, но, похоже, Гарри заинтересовался предметом обсуждения настолько, что его самообладание дало трещину.

— Да, жизни некоторых из нас, — продолжил Гарри, очевидно, имея в виду себя, — отчасти, скажем так, подчинены предназначению. Впрочем, о том, верно ли это для вашего народа, — добавил он, смотря куда-то вдаль — будто за пределы не то что замковых стен, а всего мира, — мне неизвестно.

Любопытно знать, кого Гарри подразумевал под _народом_ , забывшись и не причислив к нему себя. Волшебников в целом? Если так, то куда он относил самого себя?

— Заметь, я говорю не о предопределённости событий, — добавил Альбус. — Всего лишь о том, что в отдельных из них есть доля неизбежности. Причём в каких именно, нередко поддаётся широкому толкованию: даже истинное прорицание в конечном итоге остаётся самой неточной магической наукой.

— Верно, — одобрительно сказал Гарри и сделал пару быстрых шагов к столу. — В знании о будущих событиях почти всегда есть элемент выбора. Например, то, как именно воплотить в жизнь пророчество — и стоит ли вообще способствовать его исполнению. Иногда предметом предсказания становится сама суть выбора, но не то, каким он будет... Зачем, в конце концов, нужны пророчества, если не для возможности обратить неизбежные события себе на пользу?

Только что увиденное и услышанное необычайно подстегнуло интерес Альбуса к прошлой жизни Гарри. Тот, несомненно, был выдающимся человеком, но в чём именно?

— Многие волшебники искали выгоду в пророчествах о собственной судьбе, — предостерёг Альбус, — но большинство из них потеряли куда больше, чем приобрели. И к пророчеству, содержанием которого я хотел бы сегодня с тобой поделиться, это относится в полной мере.

— Пророчество... обо мне? — прищурившись, уточнил Гарри.

— В том числе. — Альбус махнул рукой в сторону выставленной на стол чаши. — Это Омут памяти, который — помимо прочего — позволяет волшебнику при должном умении демонстрировать свои воспоминания. С его помощью я покажу, как много лет назад стал свидетелем этого самого пророчества.

Гарри только молча кивнул.

— Ты не спрашиваешь, откуда мне знать, что пророчество настоящее, — заметил Альбус с искренним любопытством.

— Это я отличу и на слух, не беспокойтесь, — самоуверенно отмахнулся Гарри.

— Пророчество, о котором идёт речь, произнесла Сибилла Трелони. Ты с ней, вероятно, пока не знаком: она преподаёт в Хогвартсе Прорицания, но редко покидает свою башню.

По взмаху палочки Альбуса над Омутом памяти из воздуха соткалась полупрозрачная фигура Сибиллы Трелони, погружённой в провидческий транс, и заговорила:

— _Близится тот, у кого хватит силы победить Тёмного лорда... рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца теми, кто трижды ему противостоял... и Тёмный лорд отметит его как равного себе, но он будет обладать силой, неизвестной Тёмному лорду... и одному из них должно пасть от руки другого, ибо ни один из них не сможет жить, пока жив другой._

Призрачная Трелони, подчиняясь жесту Альбуса, растаяла.

— Лорд Волдеморт знал только часть пророчества, — добавил Альбус. — Он решил, что ты — тот, кто способен его победить. Именно поэтому он пытался убить тебя в младенчестве — и именно поэтому не оставит попыток сделать этого и теперь.

Гарри молчал, то ли осмысляя услышанное, то ли сомневаясь, как много может сказать.

— Значит, _величайший_ Тёмный лорд действовал и продолжает действовать, руководствуясь половиной пророчества? — с ядовитой и какой-то хищной насмешкой переспросил он.

— Не стоит оценивать его угрозу на одном лишь этом основании, — покачал головой Альбус. — Многие проявляют удивительную недальновидность, когда речь заходит о самых ценных для них вещах. Так, Волдеморт больше всего на свете боится смерти и не смог пройти мимо пророчества, которое предрекало её возможность.

Гарри скептически хмыкнул.

— Хорошо, что вы мне это показали, — наконец заключил он. — Очень хорошо. Я, знаете ли, привык быть хозяином своей судьбы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** можно заметить, что в последних главах (вскоре после происшествия с Философским камнем) Мелькор стал, скажем так, раскованнее в своём поведении. И одну из причин этого сам он если и признает, то нескоро. В прошлой «материальной» жизни Мелькора было много болезненного, да и кончилось всё очень плохо. Так что теперь, когда у него появилось новое тело — может, и слабое, но в довольно хорошем состоянии, — он частично и не совсем осознанно отстранялся от прежнего образа. Не от целей и убеждений, конечно (это показано в главе с зеркалом Еиналеж), но тем не менее. И, когда оказалось, что границы между мирами неприятностям из прошлого не помеха, Мелькор стал активнее и, пожалуй, эмоциональнее вовлекаться в события.
> 
> — В тексте использован авторский перевод пророчества Трелони, более близкий к оригиналу, чем единственный известный мне перевод РОСМЭН.
> 
> — Забавный факт: контактные линзы частой замены появились в продаже как раз в начале девяностых; то, насколько удобны линзы длительного ношения — особенно того времени — в качестве замены очкам, сомнительно.
> 
> — Фраза «многие знания — многие печали» имеет библейское происхождение, так что «англоговорящий» Мелькор вполне может её знать (да и кто сказал, что он не знает других языков? пролог подсказывает, что проблем с их изучением у него бы не возникло).
> 
> P. S. Пользуясь случаем, напоминаю, что Тёмный лорд, Тёмный властелин и иже с ними — разные переводы одного того же англоязычного словосочетания Dark lord.


	10. Глава 9, где Снейп и Мелькор проводят учебную дуэль

«Легилименция — искусство чтения разума» — значилось на обложке тонкой книжицы, почти брошюры. Не самое ценное издание: выносить её из библиотеки не воспрещалось, но это и не удивляло. Способы, которыми легилименты считывают образы из сознания, разве что упоминались самыми общими словами. В основном же книжица давала даже не теоретический, а исторический обзор.

Впрочем, в подробном прикладном руководстве Мелькор и не нуждался: кто, как не он, был непревзойдённым мастером осанвэ в Арде? Выражаясь терминами волшебников, он обладал врождёнными способностями легилимента — а талант в этом деле значил куда больше, чем опыт. Да и тысячелетиями опыта Мелькор не был обделён.

Чтобы скоротать время перед уроком Защиты от Тёмных Искусств — и желательно во время него, — книжица как раз годилась. Обложку Мелькор обернул плотной бумагой, пряча название: легилименция в волшебном мире считалась крайне редким — даже исключительным — талантом, и обитателям Хогвартса незачем раньше времени знать, что Гарри Поттер к ней способен. Проникнуть в разум того, кто не ждёт нападения, гораздо проще — и гораздо меньше шансов наткнуться на барьер.

— Всем добрый день! — с этим возгласом в класс вошёл Локхарт, сияющий до отвращения широкой белоснежной улыбкой.

Вздохнув, Мелькор отвлёкся от чтения. Мало что могло соревноваться с занятиями Локхарта в бессмысленности. Поговаривали, что на первом занятии у одного из курсов Гриффиндора Локхарт выпустил каких-то мелких магических вредителей, но справиться с ними не смог и позорно сбежал из собственного класса, оставив студентов разбираться самостоятельно.

Больше Локхарт к практическим занятиям не возвращался, и все курсы с первого по седьмой на Защите от Тёмных Искусств теперь разыгрывали сценки из его графоманских творений. Над неуклюжими попытками Локхарта скрыть свою некомпетентность потешалась вся школа, кроме разве что самых преданных его фанатов.

Помимо прочего, Локхарт пылал каким-то нездоровым интересом к персоне Гарри Поттера: должно быть, жаждал приумножить свою и без того раздутую популярность за счёт славы Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Локхарт вечно пытался подстеречь Мелькора в коридорах, чуть ли не следуя за ним по пятам, так что ему приходилось пускать в ход все свои таланты, чтобы ускользать от нежелательных встреч и разговоров.

На первом же — и пока последнем — занятии Локхарт попытался вовлечь Мелькора в свою идиотскую постановку, напоминающую плохой фарс, в качестве одного из главных героев. Причём с таким напором, что единственный способ, которым удалось его отвадить, — сослаться на неважное самочувствие и отпроситься в Больничное крыло.

— Сегодня мы обсудим один из эпизодов, описанных в моём бестселлере «Год с Йети», — радостно объявил Локхарт. — Прошу вас достать свои экземпляры и открыть их на странице семьдесят девять.

Представление, устроенное Локхартом на прошлом занятии, обещало повториться и на этом — впрочем, было бы странно ожидать иного. Студенты зашелестели страницами книг, тогда как Мелькор не стал даже притворяться, что копается в сумке: на так называемые «учебники» за авторством Локхарта он не считал нужным тратить ни место в вещах, ни силы.

— Вот ты, Гарри. — Локхарт наградил очередной настолько лучезарной, что зубы сводило, улыбкой Мелькора, выбравшего парту в самом дальнем углу. — Выходи ко мне, поможешь провести наглядную демонстрацию.

В намечающейся постановке Мелькору, очевидно, предназначалась одна из главных ролей — раз уж не самого Локхарта, то, видимо, йети. Наверное, Мелькор мог бы наступить на горло своей гордости, как поступал каждый день в этом набившем оскомину мире, позволяя себе только мелкие капризы. Но ещё одной причиной не подчиниться, помимо очевидного нежелания выглядеть посмешищем, были планы Мелькора на студентов — а участие в дурацких затеях Локхарта авторитету среди детей никак не способствовало.

— Нет, — ровно ответил Мелькор и вместо того, чтобы встать с места, пододвинул к себе книжицу по легилименции.

— Я, кажется, не расслышал, — озадаченно, с почти детской наивностью сказал Локхарт.

Интересно знать, его непроходимая глупость была частью образа или обычным состоянием?

— Я в этом участвовать не намерен, — отчётливо и громко объяснил Мелькор.

— Я твой преподаватель, Гарри, — напомнил Локхарт; его улыбка несколько поблекла. — Доставай учебник и иди сюда.

С одной стороны, обострять конфликт и дальше было бессмысленно: вытащить Мелькора к доске силой Локхарт всё равно не сможет. С другой — двенадцатилетние человеческие дети больше всего уважают отнюдь не тех, кто даёт отпор спокойно и уравновешенно, а наглых бунтарей. Мимоходом Мелькор отметил, что студенты притихли и смотрят на него, ожидая продолжения спектакля.

— И учебника у меня, кстати, нет, — доверительно сообщил Мелькор и откинулся на спинку стула, с интересом ожидая реакции.

— Тогда... — замялся Локхарт, картинно хмурясь, — мне придётся назначить тебе отработку.

— Валяйте, — безразлично отозвался Мелькор, демонстративно изучая царапины на парте, словно они интересовали его больше Локхарта — что, кстати, не слишком грешило против истины.

Видимо, осознав, что ничего не добьётся, Локхарт до конца занятия отвязался от Мелькора и только потом подозвал, чтобы назначить время и место отработки. После этого Мелькор было направился к выходу, не желая проводить в классе Локхарта ни единой лишней минуты, но в последний момент вспомнил о дочитанной за занятие книжице.

Не то чтобы Мелькор ожидал узнать о Локхарте нечто удивительное: тот едва ли сумел бы скомпрометировать себя ещё больше, даже если бы захотел, — но попрактиковаться было любопытно. Сконцентрировавшись, Мелькор посмотрел в глаза Локхарта и на несколько мгновений встретился с ним взглядом.

Реальность, как ни странно, превзошла ожидания Мелькора: то, что он откопал в сознании Локхарта, особого удивления не вызывало, но могло послужить превосходным рычагом давления. Да, похоже, нашёлся-таки способ избавиться от навязчивого внимания Локхарта.

***

Северус не верил, что такое возможно, но факт оставался фактом: мальчишка Поттер находил способы выводить его из себя ещё сильнее, чем в прошлом году. В раздражающем поведении с Поттером мог конкурировать разве что Локхарт, получивший место преподавателя не иначе как по страшному недоразумению.

Поттер расхаживал по школе так гордо и независимо, словно был единоличным её хозяином — совсем как двадцать лет назад его отец. Если мальчишка и унаследовал что-то от своих биологических родителей, это, без сомнения, были худшие качества Джеймса Поттера.

И, будто бы мало устроенного Поттером в конце прошлого учебного года, Дамблдор вздумал рассказать мальчишке о том самом пророчестве, часть которого Северус когда-то подслушал и по глупости передал Тёмному лорду, тем самым погубив Лили. И это притом, что Северус сам до сих пор не знал полного содержания пророчества, довольствуясь отрывком. Впрочем, просить Дамблдора рассказать остальное Северус не осмеливался: злосчастное предсказание уже принесло ему достаточно бед.

Только что-то подсказывало, что и Поттеру знание о собственной «избранности» на пользу не пойдёт. Да какая теперь разница? Дамблдор прислушиваться к аргументам не стал и настоял на том, чтобы поговорить с мальчишкой в первое воскресенье сентября — а Северусу ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться.

Локхарт тем временем не пожелал отдавать Поттеру звание главной сенсации Хогвартса и на второй же неделе учёбы явился к директору с идеей организовать дуэльный клуб. На словах — чтобы обучить студентов основам самозащиты, на деле — чтобы лишний раз перед ними покрасоваться. Дамблдор, видно, посчитал, что так хотя бы можно проследить за тем, чтобы самодеятельность Локхарта нанесла наименьший вред, и дал добро.

И всё бы ничего, но Северусу в этой истории оказалась отведена роль ассистента Локхарта. Конечно, кто-то должен был присматривать за студентами, азартно осваивающими боевую магию — а полагаться в этом деле на Локхарта было бы смехотворно, — но почему, скажите на милость, именно Северус?

В назначенный день посреди Большого зала воздвигли дуэльный помост. Попробовать свои силы в искусстве дуэлей пришла чуть ли не вся школа. Северус считал, что напрасно: как и в любой стоящей внимания дисциплине, половина студентов будут безнадёжными, ещё треть — в лучшем случае посредственными, и только в головы оставшихся есть мизерный шанс вбить хоть что-нибудь.

Показательный поединок — Северуса против Локхарта — закончился в пользу первого, едва начавшись. Уровень навыков Локхарта в боевой магии только утвердил Северуса в мнении, что свои растиражированные подвиги этот волшебник-недоучка совершить самостоятельно никак не мог.

Однако у Северуса имелись и более содержательные проблемы, чем секреты Локхарта, одна из которых — по имени Гарри Поттер — наверняка тоже почтила Дуэльный клуб своим присутствием. Кстати сказать, у Северуса только что появилась идея, как извлечь из времени, потраченного на шоу Локхарта, хоть какую-то — а может статься, и вполне ощутимую — пользу.

Изначально планировалось, что после короткой демонстрации студенты разобьются на пары и попытаются обезоружить соперника — или дотянуться до него каким-нибудь простым и настолько же бесполезным в боевых условиях заклинанием. Но что, если провести ещё одну показательную дуэль и вызвать на неё Поттера? Это казалось Северусу отличным поводом вызнать что-нибудь об истинных умениях мальчишки.

Северус слепцом не был и прекрасно видел, что Поттер общается со студентами куда чаще, чем прежде и, похоже, стал уделять куда больше внимания своей репутации. А значит, шансов, что он ради конспирации позволит опозорить себя на глазах у всей школы, немного.

Конечно, было бы странно ждать, что Поттер станет бросаться всеми тёмными проклятиями, какие знает; намного вероятнее, что он — как и сам Северус — останется в рамках школьной программы. Но, чтобы оценить приблизительный уровень, этого могло хватить. Тем более что участники демонстрационных дуэлей обычно выступают по очереди, чтобы у зрителей была возможность рассмотреть подробности — так что Северус тоже сможет понаблюдать за Поттером, не отвлекаясь на защиту.

Да и мальчишка вряд ли упустит шанс покрасоваться перед публикой — причём скорее всего придерживаясь этих негласных правил игры, которые, без сомнения, знал: как ни прискорбно признавать, Шляпа отправила Поттера на Слизерин вполне заслуженно.

— Мистер Поттер, — громко обратился Северус, легко отыскав мальчишку в толпе, — мне нужен доброволец для ещё одной учебной дуэли. Не хотите поучаствовать?

Было бы правильнее вызвать Поттера на помост в приказном порядке, но Северус надеялся, что такая формулировка вопроса скорее сподвигнет Поттера вовлечься в соревнование.

Прошло всего несколько секунд — ровно столько, сколько потребовалось зрителям, чтобы осознать, что Северус вознамерился сам стать противником Поттера, — прежде чем по залу прокатились беспокойные шепотки. По всей видимости, идея дуэли, пусть и учебной, между профессором и студентом, едва начавшим второй год обучения, особой поддержки не нашла. Впрочем, Северус широкой популярности среди студентов никогда не имел — и не сказать, чтобы к ней стремился.

Локхарт недоумённо посматривал на Северуса, но встревать не решался. А Поттер, заслышав своё имя, вскинул голову, прищурился — то ли подозрительно, то ли просто задумчиво — и кивнул.

— Разумеется, профессор. — Мальчишка не кричал, но странным образом угадал громкость, достаточную, чтобы голос разносился по всем уголкам зала.

Студентам почти не пришлось расступаться перед Поттером: даже находясь посреди толпы, тот исхитрялся сохранять какую-никакую дистанцию от окружающих. Должно быть, никому неохота стоять рядом с волшебником, который смотрит на каждого встречного сверху вниз, — и не думает этого скрывать.

Пока Поттер шёл по залу и поднимался на помост, металлические набойки на его сапогах — какое всё-таки позёрство! — стучали по полу особенно громко. Студенты — в основном, как ни странно, слизеринцы — следили за мальчишкой, затаив дыхание. Подумать только: влип в неприятности, не проучившись в Хогвартсе и года, и стал местной знаменитостью.

Поклон Поттера выглядел чем угодно, но только не проявлением уважения к сопернику.

— Начинайте, профессор, — словно издеваясь, пригласил мальчишка и поднял палочку.

Северус на подначку не поддался: его задача была поважнее словесной перепалки.

— Готовьтесь, Поттер, — бросил он, становясь в атакующую позицию.

Мальчишка особо напряжённым не выглядел, однако ловил внимательным, цепким взглядом каждое движение Северуса. Больше не растрачиваясь на лишние слова — на реальной дуэли он поскупился бы и на первое предупреждение, — Северус пошёл в нападение:

— _Экспеллиармус_ , — это заклинание Поттер должен был отбить без проблем, учитывая, что именно на нём только что погорел Локхарт, поэтому Северус не остановился и после короткой паузы выдал: — _Инкарцеро_. _Силенсио_.

Комбинация отлично подходила для учебного выступления: ни одно из заклятий не несло опасности, но, попади оно в цель, противник был бы обезврежен. Северус хотел посмотреть, насколько Поттер силён в щитовых чарах — использовать их против заклинаний школьного уровня было бы очевидным решением, — но мальчишка поступил иначе.

Широкими росчерками палочки и возгласами « _Аднихило!_ » Поттер не отбил — уничтожил отправленные в него заклятия. Воздух над дуэльным помостом почти осязаемо завибрировал от растворившейся в нём магии.

Заклинание это Северус, естественно, знал — как знал, почему большинство волшебников не тратит время, чтобы его освоить. _Аднихило_ буквально аннигилировало любую магию, кроме отдельных проклятий, на своём пути, но могло уничтожить только заклятия, строго меньшие его по вложенной силе. На практике это ограничение не позволяло использовать его ни для снятия магических барьеров — они, как правило, содержали на порядки больше магической энергии, чем волшебник в состоянии сконцентрировать одномоментно, — ни тем более как боевое заклинание. Слишком сложно было всё рассчитать: вложить достаточно силы, чтобы защититься, и не переусердствовать, потратив слишком много времени и открываясь для следующей атаки — или уперевшись в предел своих магических сил. Последнее, к слову, при использовании обычных заклятий было невозможно.

И всё-таки Поттер непостижимым образом — Северус, признаться, не сразу поверил своим глазам — избавился от всех заклинаний. Пусть они были не настолько сильны, чтобы студент не мог им противостоять, для точного использования _Аднихило_ несколько раз подряд нужны были как тщательный контроль над своими действиями, так и экстраординарная способность тонко ощущать магию и ей оперировать. Волшебники в большинстве своём предпочитали не опираться на настолько зыбкие и ненадёжные материи и выигрывали заучиванием как можно большего числа заклинаний, требующих тонкой работы разве что в жестах и произношении.

Впрочем, одно успешно выполненное заклинание, пусть и весьма впечатляющее, ни о чём не говорило. Северус кивнул Поттеру, показывая готовность защищаться.

— _Диффиндо_ , — ударил мальчишка; совсем простое заклинание, но использовать его на людях рисковали немногие — если, конечно, не нацеливались на убийство. — _Ступефай_ , — Поттер тоже не стал ограничиваться одним заклятием. — _Конфринго_.

Северус защитился банальным _Протего_ : в отличие от мальчишки, он не искал экзотических решений простых задач. Но вот выбор Поттера удивлял: все использованные им заклинания, кроме оглушающих чар, были не просто опасны для здоровья, а потенциально смертельны.

Вокруг Поттера снова, хоть и не так ощутимо, как в прошлый раз, чувствовался след магии. Настолько же интенсивно мальчишка мог с ней взаимодействовать, если такое происходило всякий раз, когда он более-менее значительно вкладывался в заклинание? И среди студентов наверняка отыщутся те, кто мало того что тоже это заметит — расскажет остальным, что это говорит о возможностях Поттера как волшебника, пусть скорее будущих, чем нынешних.

Смерив Поттера долгим задумчивым взглядом, Северус опустил палочку: на сегодня он выяснил всё, что мог, так что продолжать поединок было бессмысленно.

— Это уже больше похоже на настоящую дуэль, — объявил Северус на весь зал, не упуская возможность позлорадствовать над Локхартом, выступление которого на фоне малолетнего Поттера, мягко говоря, блекло. — Теперь разбейтесь на пары и попытайтесь изобразить что-нибудь отдалённо похожее. А вы, Поттер, — добавил он после секундного колебания, — пока можете отдохнуть.

Давать Поттеру шанс добавить себе очков в глазах публики было совершенно необязательно.

***

Вернувшись в кабинет, Гилдерой Локхарт первым делом посмотрелся в зеркало. Придирчиво изучив своё отражение, он пригладил выбившийся из причёски локон и расправил складки на парадной мантии.

Оставалось около пятнадцати минут до назначенной Гарри Поттеру отработки. Несмотря на популярность Мальчика-Который-Выжил, Гилдерой не воспринимал его как конкурента: чтобы надолго остаться в центре внимания, недостаточно ввязаться в загадочную историю. Разводить секретность имеет смысл, если нужно только привлечь публику, но такой интерес недолговечен: ничем не подкреплённые слухи иссякают слишком быстро.

Правда, недавняя дуэль Гарри со школьным зельеваром показала, что мальчик не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд. Он был из тех, кто не колеблется, прежде чем нанести удар — что делало его опасным волшебником. Такое Гилдерой замечал: как бы он проворачивал свои не очень-то законные дела в одиночку, если бы не понимал, с кем лучше не связываться?

Гилдерой в какой-то момент даже засомневался, стоило ли назначать эту отработку — стоило ли пересекаться с Гарри чаще необходимого, — но успокоил себя тем, что второкурсник, каким бы талантливым он ни был, всё равно не чета взрослому волшебнику.

Откуда-то из середины кабинета донеслось покашливание. Обернувшись на источник шума, Гилдерой увидел Гарри, как ни в чём ни бывало сидящего на его рабочем столе.

— Гарри? Как ты?.. — Гилдерой непроизвольно приподнял брови, недоумевая: Гарри не мог пройти в кабинет незамеченным, а аппарация в Хогвартсе невозможна.

— Пусть это останется моей тайной, — пожал плечами Гарри. — В конце концов, каждый из нас имеет секреты, которые хранит особенно трепетно.

От последнего предложения у Гилдероя неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Могло ли Гарри быть известно о его небольших аферах? Нет. Конечно, нет. Да и откуда бы?

— Ладно. — Гилдерой натянуто улыбнулся. — Тогда давай приступим к отработке.

— _Коллопортус_ , — произнёс Гарри, и замок в единственной двери в кабинете, щёлкнув, закрылся. — Ах, профессор, — наигранно вздохнул Гарри, — вынужден вам сообщить, что отработка отменяется.

— О чём ты? — Гилдерой лихорадочно соображал, чем Гарри мог попытаться ему угрожать.

— Я знаю, что вы скрываете. Мне известно, как вы присвоили себе чужие геройства, а потом получили за них славу и награды.

Стирать память Мальчику-Который-Выжил, которого, несомненно, оберегал Дамблдор, было не лучшей идеей, но иного пути Гилдерой не видел, тем более что чарами Забвения он владел в совершенстве. Только вот Гарри красноречиво направлял палочку на Гилдероя, а с его губ готово было сорваться какое-нибудь гадкое заклинание — в том, что Гарри способен поступить так с преподавателем, Гилдерой, к сожалению, не сомневался.

— Даже не пытайтесь, — ледяным — спокойным, но странно зловещим — тоном отчеканил Гарри. — Стоит вам только задуматься о том, чтобы поднять палочку, как я об этом узнаю — и отреагирую менее сдержанно, чем вам хотелось бы. Знаете, как много способов причинить волшебнику боль, не оставив серьёзных следов? Или предпочитаете справедливость: чтобы я поступил с вами так же, как вы намеревались со мной? Только забыть, боюсь, придётся не только наш милый разговор. Будет жаль, если вы разучитесь держать ложку или, допустим, позабудете своё имя — вместе со своими свершениями, да и всей своей личностью.

— Ты так не поступишь... — машинально возразил Гилдерой, поражённый невозмутимостью Гарри: как можно было говорить о подобном так, словно это в порядке вещей?

— И что же меня остановит? — поинтересовался Гарри, не опуская палочку. — Никто не сможет рассказать о произошедшем и обвинить меня. Вы ведь сами знаете, как это устроено. А подозрения... Меня в этой школе подозревали и в худшем, но я по-прежнему здесь.

Гилдерой нервно сглотнул. Неужели его так легко загнали в угол? И кто? Двенадцатилетний школьник, год назад впервые взявший в руки палочку. Да откуда Гарри вообще узнал секрет, который Гилдерой скрывал долгие годы — и ни разу не оставлял свидетелей? Возможно ли, что Гарри владел легилименцией? Иного объяснения Гилдерой не находил. А ведь он хотя и не был мастером окклюменции, но определёнными навыками обладал: в конце концов, как и чары Забвения, это была магия разума. И если Гарри не просто прочитал разум Гилдероя, но и остался незамеченным, то что вообще можно было ему противопоставить?

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец выдохнул Гилдерой.

— Пара пустяков, — беззаботно отозвался Гарри, но бдительности не терял. — Для начала отменить ваши идиотские отработки, естественно. У меня есть дела поинтереснее, чем тратить свои вечера на вас. И участвовать в ваших нелепых представлениях я тоже не буду. Попытаетесь хоть что-то от меня потребовать, и возвращаться к этому разговору мы не станем. Ваши тайны просто станут достоянием общественности в тот же день.

— Что ещё? — хрипло спросил Гилдерой: не мог же Гарри затеять всё это, только чтобы отделаться от докучливых заданий.

— Пока ничего. Но это в любой момент может измениться.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты не нарушишь условия сделки — не расскажешь всё, даже если я свою часть выполню?

— Ниоткуда, — развёл руками Гарри, откровенно веселясь. — Откажетесь — и сегодня же потеряете свою репутацию и хорошо если не свободу. Согласитесь — получите шанс спасти всё, что имеете и цените настолько, что готовы были неоднократно преступить закон.

Гилдерой молчал непозволительно долго. Он знал, что согласится — хотя бы чтобы выиграть время и спокойно подумать над тем, как выпутаться. Но всё это безумие застало его врасплох настолько, что голова отказывалась думать даже об этом.

— Кстати, — снова подал голос Гарри, — если вам покажется хорошей идея подкрасться ко мне в пустом коридоре и наложить-таки чары Забвения, подумайте как следует, прежде чем воплощать её в жизнь. Вы ведь догадались, как я узнал ваш секрет, не так ли? Останетесь в школе — я узнаю его снова. Впрочем, до визита к вам я записал всё там, куда дотянуться вы не сможете, так что и побег спасёт вас разве что от Азкабана.

Гилдерой почувствовал себя загнанным в тупик. И что же это получалось, угрозы, которыми Гарри щедро разбрасывался в начале разговора, предназначались только для того, чтобы Гилдерой не воспользовался чарами Забвения немедля? Как странно: для этого хватило бы и нацеленной на него палочки. Значит, Гарри блефовал... или просто получал от происходящего удовольствие, наслаждался страхом и беспомощностью Гилдероя? Святошей Гилдерой не был отродясь, но даже для него такая логика выглядела _порочной_ , иного слова не подобрать.

— А если вздумаете использовать против меня мою же угрозу — попытаетесь любимыми чарами заставить меня забыть самого себя, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Гарри, — обнаружите, что с большей частью моих воспоминаний сделать ничего не можете. И ничто не помешает мне отомстить вам, чего вы, поверьте, не захотите. Или рискнёте проверить?

Смотря в глаза Гарри — хотя этого, как запоздало подумал Гилдерой, делать не стоило; ну да что теперь поделать, — не верить было трудно. В них светились и твёрдая убеждённость, и удовольствие от терзаний Гилдероя, и что-то ещё, имени чему Гилдерой знать не хотел.

— Твоя взяла, — беспомощно признал он.

— Отлично, — другого Гарри, очевидно, и не ожидал. — Так и знал, что могу рассчитывать на ваше благоразумие.

***

В очередной раз Северус приходил к Дамблдору с вопросом о Гарри Поттере, надеясь, что хотя бы теперь его воззвания к здравому смыслу будут услышаны. Он расхаживал туда-сюда, наворачивая круги по директорскому кабинету: слишком кипела в нём беспокойная злость.

— Поттер опасен, — заявил он, останавливаясь, — и мы обязаны что-то предпринять.

— Почему ты так полагаешь? — устало спросил Дамблдор.

— Вы ведь слышали, что я во время дуэльного клуба вызвал мальчишку на дуэль? — резко спросил Северус и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Сейчас он владеет боевой магией как минимум на уровне пятого курса. Готов поспорить, практическую часть СОВ он мог бы сдать хоть сегодня — и это только начало его второго года обучения. Вы хоть представляете, чего он способен достигнуть к совершеннолетию?

И насколько опасным он способен стать, — хотелось добавить Северусу. Юным гением он Поттера, конечно, не считал: по рассказам преподавателей, мальчишка уделял мало времени теоретическим заданиям, да и к дисциплинам, напрямую не связанным с магией, таким как травология или астрономия, интереса не выказывал, так что его успех сверхъестественным не был.

Пусть мальчишка был вовсе не ребёнком и мог в какой-то форме учить магию и прежде — хотя Северус до сих пор окончательно не примирился с этой теорией, слишком похожей на маггловскую фантастику, — для того, что происходило на дуэльном помосте, требовались не только знания, но и недюжинный талант.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что способности Гарри к волшебству — это преступление? — мягко уточнил Дамблдор. — Осмелюсь напомнить, что не только будущий Тёмный лорд показывал выдающиеся результаты в возрасте Гарри. Среди успешных студентов Хогвартса были и я, и ты сам.

— Не считаю. Но речь не об обычном второкурснике, вообще не о ребёнке. О волшебнике, которому предсказана сила, чтобы победить Тёмного лорда, и намерения которого у нас нет ни единой причины считать благородными.

— Но и обратное доказать ты не можешь, — заметил Дамблдор.

— Есть кое-что ещё, — поразмыслив, добавил Северус. — Считайте это моими обычными предубеждениями, но во время дуэли я увидел в Поттере готовность убивать, причём далеко не только ради защиты собственной жизни. И, чтобы это заметить, не нужна была никакая легилименция. Это не доказательство, тут вы правы, — желчно усмехнулся Северус, — но неужели вас не беспокоит, что среди студентов бродит потенциальный убийца?

— Не думай, что я не вижу тревожных знаков, — веско сказал Дамблдор, — однако судить кого бы то ни было за ещё не совершённое преступление я не собираюсь. Я говорил это не раз и повторю столько, сколько понадобится.

— Рано или поздно вам придётся признать, что мальчишка опасен.

— А вот этого, Северус, — Дамблдор словно вмиг постарел на десять лет, — я и не отрицал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Заметки на полях:** в моём представлении Мелькор, как и все айнур, обладает идеальной памятью — то есть до того, как «стал» Гарри Поттером, не мог ничего забыть в принципе. Только человеческое тело накладывает некоторые ограничения, но, несмотря на это, дух в вопросах разума первичнее, чем тело, так что вмешаться в разум Мелькора-как-бы-человека всё равно намного сложнее, чем в разум любого маггла или волшебника: слишком они различны. Именно поэтому Северус в первой главе не смог воспользоваться легилименцией и именно об этом Мелькор говорил Локхарту. Но легилименция, судя по всему, намного сложнее чар Забвения, так что часть «человеческой» памяти Мелькора достаточно способный волшебник теоретически мог бы стереть.
> 
> — Забавно, что отношение Мелькора к поведению Локхарта очень напоминает историю о соринке в чужом глазу и бревне в собственном; более того, вопреки точкам зрения Северуса и Мелькора, круглым идиотом Локхарт не является — хотя и не лишён канонных недостатков.


	11. Глава 10, где Мелькор ищет приспешников

Драко исподтишка следил за Поттером — и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Случившееся на первом занятии Дуэльного клуба впечатлило многих слизеринцев, и Драко медленно, но неумолимо терял позицию лидера на собственном факультете. За считанные недели Поттер успел ещё и найти управу на самого дурацкого преподавателя Хогвартса: Локхарт, совсем недавно ходивший за Поттером по пятам, с некоторых пор оставил его в покое и чуть ли не шарахался от него, стоило им нечаянно столкнуться в коридоре.

Если раньше Поттер считался на Слизерине прежде всего другом Драко, то теперь он вышел из тени — причём не приложив для этого заметных усилий. Всё чаще слизеринцы, чьи планы на будущее включали высокое положение в мире волшебников, между деньгами и влиянием Малфоев и магической силой Поттера выбирали второе.

О Поттере шептались на переменах и по вечерам в факультетской гостиной, тайком пророча ему звание нового Тёмного лорда. Драко и сам видел, что Поттер неминуемо станет великим волшебником, но примыкать к нему не спешил. А ведь отец Драко — и нашёл же он что-то в Поттере летом! — посоветовал бы именно это. Если не можешь кого-то превзойти, стань его ближайшим союзником, его правой рукой — окажись как можно ближе к вершине иерархии.

Но с какой стати Драко, чистокровному волшебнику и наследнику Малфоев, признавать над собой главенство жалкого полукровки? Впрочем, спрашивать отца, был ли чистокровным сам Тёмный лорд, Драко никогда не приходило в голову: слишком очевидным казался ответ. Вот только, понаблюдав за Поттером, Драко засомневался, что лишь чистота крови определяет способности мага. Возможно, чтобы стать могущественным волшебником, достаточно быть наследником старого магического рода, каковым являлся и Поттер. Да и, если Пожиратели смерти выбрали следовать за полукровкой, уступить Поттеру было бы не так обидно.

И всё-таки... за Тёмным лордом шли ради идей, которые он отстаивал, тогда как Поттер, если расспросить его о взглядах, что-то, конечно, ответит, но обязательно недоговаривая. Драко не знал, куда Поттер способен завести последователей, а смутное подозрение подсказывало, что вовсе не к спокойной и безбедной жизни.

Поэтому впервые в жизни Драко не написал отцу о важном событии в школе — о той самой дуэли Поттера. Он понимал, что отец непременно всё выяснит и без его помощи — не зря же Люциус Малфой входил в Совет попечителей — и настоятельно попросит наладить наконец отношения с Поттером. Но Драко был уверен, что от Поттера ждать беды, и потому влезать в это по собственной инициативе не хотел.

Тем не менее просто оставить Поттера в покое Драко не мог, так что тихо подсматривал за ним, пытаясь то ли подтвердить неясные опасения, то ли нащупать слабое место соперника. Вот и тем субботним утром он задержался в спальне, заметив, что Поттер ещё спит.

— Доброго утра, — неожиданно поздоровался тот; специально, что ли, поймал момент, когда Драко отвернулся?

Отдёрнув полог, Поттер выглянул в спальню; ни в его тоне, ни во взгляде не было насмешки — только обычное высокомерие. Драко краем глаза заметил, что на руках Поттера нет перчаток. Вроде бы ничего странного: не носить же ему их по ночам — но после загадочной истории с Квирреллом Поттер тщательно прятал свои ладони от чужих взглядов. Так что теперь Драко жадно всматривался в его руки, не думая о правилах хорошего тона.

— Почему стоишь? Подходи ближе, — пригласил Поттер, свесив ноги с кровати.

Драко нахмурился: тут явно был какой-то подвох, но спрашивать у Поттера, какой именно — и выставлять себя идиотом — не хотелось. Драко вернулся к своей кровати и уселся на неё, осторожно посматривая на Поттера. Тот довольно хмыкнул и достал из-под подушки моток чего-то белого — кажется, бинтов.

— Ты в последнее время особенно пристально за мной наблюдаешь, — как будто невзначай заметил Поттер. — Видно, что-то хочешь узнать.

— А если и так, то что? — с вызовом спросил Драко, поборов глупое смущение.

— Да ничего, — слишком уж спокойно и дружелюбно ответил Поттер. — Хочешь — смотри.

Разложив бинты на постели, он наконец повернул руки так, чтобы Драко мог видеть ладони. Они, оказалось, были все в воспалённых — покрасневших, со слезающей кожей — следах, похожих на ожоги. Один из домовых эльфов Малфоев, наказывая себя, часто обжигался, так что Драко знал, как такое выглядит. Значит, и правда незаживающие — нанесённые тёмной магией — раны?

От увиденного Драко почувствовал себя очень неуютно. А Поттер как ни в чём не бывало быстрыми и ловкими движениями бинтовал кисть руки, ухитряясь не накладывать повязку на суставы и сохранять подвижность пальцев. Молча следя за этими манипуляциями, Драко вдруг понял, что этими же обожжёнными руками Поттер мало того что выполнял обычные дела — выдавал чудеса магии на дуэльном помосте. Вспомнив, как однажды схватился за горячий котёл на зельеварении, Драко невольно поморщился.

— Да как же это... — шёпотом выдохнул он.

— Как есть, — отозвался Поттер, поднимая глаза, и загадочно добавил: — Могло быть хуже. А это... в каком-то смысле напоминание, что ничего не кончено.

Драко не нашёл слов, чтобы ответить. Тем временем Поттер, закончив с ладонями, отложил бинты и надел привычные перчатки.

— Узнал, что хотел? — холодно улыбнувшись одними губами, уточнил он. — Или жаждешь подробностей? А я предупреждал: задавая вопрос, будь готов услышать ответ.

***

Кевин не был ни глупым студентом, ни бездарным волшебником, ему просто... ну, не повезло. Не повезло родиться в небогатой семье, не повезло не отыскать в школе друзей, достаточно близких, чтобы защищать его от всяческих нападок. А его мать — и тем более отец-маггл — связей в Министерстве магии не имели. Вот и получилось, что среди всего четвёртого курса Кевин оказался самой подходящей мишенью для издевательств.

Его не избивали до полуобморочного состояния, ничего такого. Просто, случалось, вырывали вещи прямо из его рук — и ищи их потом по всему замку и прилегающей территории — или накладывали на него какой-нибудь относительно безвредный, но неприятный сглаз, оставляя Кевина добираться до хаффлпаффской гостиной или Больничного крыла — в зависимости от состояния — самостоятельно.

Вот и сегодняшний день не задался: ещё поворачивая в безлюдный коридор, Кевин заметил, что два слизеринца следуют за ним по пятам. Сворачивать с маршрута было некуда, так что Кевин обречённо вздохнул, остановился у стены и бросил сумку на пол, чтобы уменьшить шансы, что хулиганов заинтересует её содержимое: переписывать эссе по зельеварению, на которое ушёл весь прошлый вечер, очень не хотелось.

— Эй, Кевин, — окликнул его слизеринец повыше — Жан, сокурсник Кевина и известный заводила среди хулиганов. — Что скучаешь?

— Хочешь, поможем развеять скуку? — присоединился второй; его имени и лица Кевин не знал: в сомнительных забавах он, видимо, участвовал редко, да и учился определённо не на четвёртом курсе.

Но, стоило Жану вынуть из кармана палочку, откуда-то из-за угла донёсся размеренный стук каблуков. Слизеринцы чуть отступили и синхронно обернулись: проблем с преподавателями или слишком благородными гриффиндорскими старостами они явно не искали.

Однако новым участником стычки оказался отнюдь не профессор и даже не старшекурсник, а небезызвестный Мальчик-Который-Выжил.

— А давайте сыграем в другую игру, — предложил он, не сбавляя ход и поигрывая палочкой. — Двое на двое будет честнее, не находите?

Гарри Поттер выглядел здесь... чужим. Как высокие сапоги с подбитой металлом подошвой не вязались с его ростом, но не выглядели на нём смешными. Как холодно-презрительное выражение не соответствовало его лицу ребёнка, но странно ему подходило. Так и весь Поттер смотрелся одним сплошным диссонансом с обстановкой Хогвартса, в то же время будучи волшебником до мозга костей.

И точно так же неожиданно открывшиеся в Дуэльном клубе дарования Поттера мало кого оставили равнодушным. Поттер и прежде оказывался в центре внимания, но теперь о нём говорили буквально все. Даже старшекурсники поговаривали, что его стоит не опасаться, конечно, однако принимать в расчёт — и не задевать без веской причины.

Кстати, начнись сейчас потасовка, Кевин готов был поставить на Поттера. Слизеринцы, привыкшие нападать на беззащитных и не имеющие ни умений, ни реакции Поттера — шутка ли, выстоять против Снейпа пусть на учебной, но всё же дуэли, — вполне могли проиграть ему в прямой схватке. А Кевин, начнись такая драка, добавил бы и от себя. К хулиганам у него накопился немалый счёт.

Слизеринцы, впрочем, были того же мнения: молча переглянувшись, они, не сговариваясь, развернулись и пошагали прочь.

— А с тобой, Кевин, закончим как-нибудь в другой раз, — неохотно бросил Жан напоследок.

Поттер неспешно приблизился, изучающе осмотрел Кевина и протянул ему руку.

— Гарри Поттер, — насмешливо — конечно, кто не знал его имени? — представился Поттер.

— Кевин Торнтон. — Кевин ответил на рукопожатие; ладонь Поттера, затянутая в перчатку и предположительно раненная, тем не менее обладала твёрдой хваткой. — И... спасибо.

— Да пока не за что, — таинственно отозвался Поттер. — И часто с тобой сокурсники таким образом... развлекаются?

— Случается иногда, — без энтузиазма признал Кевин.

— А ты никогда не думал, как себя обезопасить? Скажем, найти себе союзников.

— Думал, конечно, — огрызнулся Кевин: да что обласканный вниманием Мальчик-Который-Выжил мог понимать в его проблемах?

Впрочем, помнится, в прошлом году Поттер и правда влип в историю с хулиганами. Но тогда дальше первого нападения дело не зашло, поскольку он заделался приятелем Драко Малфоя, друзей которого обижать обычно не рисковали: противопоставить связям Малфоя-старшего большинству было нечего.

Так что же, Поттер считал, что дружба с ним защитит Кевина от нападок? Нет, переходить дорогу самому Поттеру студенты действительно поостерегутся, но настолько далеко его авторитет не распространялся. У Поттера не было ничего, кроме личной силы, — никакого влияния в мире волшебников. Даже если однажды оно наверняка появится, щепетильничать с гипотетическими будущими интересами Поттера станут далеко не все.

— Не думаю, что это сработает, — тихо и понуро сказал Кевин; на секунду он поверил, что постоянная беготня от хулиганов может закончиться — и тем обиднее было разочарование.

— Что, если я говорю о чём-то большем, чем имитация дружбы? — словно читая мысли Кевина, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Поттер. — На какое-то время должно сработать и это. Дальше... что, если у меня есть, чему тебя научить? Чтобы ты мог постоять за себя сам.

Идея была неожиданной: какими это, интересно, знаниями вчерашний первокурсник мог поделиться с Кевином? Да только правда в том, что Поттер, не побоявшийся выйти на дуэль против Снейпа, уж смог бы дать отпор паре четверокурсников — в отличие от Кевина. Так что здравое зерно тут имелось.

— А тебе-то в этом какой интерес? — недоверчиво спросил Кевин, вспомнив, что говорит со слизеринцем.

— В общем, никакого, — отмахнулся Поттер, явно что-то недоговаривая, и, смерив Кевина очередным пристальным взглядом, добавил: — Но есть одно условие. Видишь ли, я берегу свои секреты, так что настаиваю, чтобы ты принёс Нерушимую клятву. О неразглашении того, чем мы будем заниматься. А значит, потребуется третий человек, которого приведёшь ты. Ему в наших занятиях участвовать необязательно, но мне не нужно, чтобы эту историю обсуждала вся школа, так что аналогичную клятву должен принести и он.

— Ты шутишь, — вырвалось у Кевина. Одна из самых серьёзных магических клятв, нарушение которой грозит смертью — и ради каких-то дополнительных занятий?

— Ни капли, — заверил Поттер; и действительно, на его лице не было и тени веселья. — Заметь, что клятва не принуждает тебя ни к каким действиям — и не мешает развернуться и уйти, как только ты посчитаешь нужным. Так чем ты рискуешь? Незачем отвечать прямо сейчас. Как надумаешь, приходи со вторым человеком — и я буду считать это согласием. А если выберешь до самого выпуска быть удобной жертвой для хулиганов — воля твоя.

***

Первые несколько дней после абсурдного разговора с Поттером Кевин ломал голову над тем, что это вообще было — и как Поттер мог подумать, что кто-то на такое поведётся. А потом отыскал знакомую с пятого курса Хаффлпаффа — тоже не слишком удачливую в отношении хулиганов, — чтобы ненавязчиво спросить, не интересны ли ей занятия с самым загадочным студентом Хогвартса и имеет ли она что-то против Нерушимых клятв. Слишком велик был соблазн попытаться разорвать замкнутый круг, который год отравляющий Кевину жизнь.

Знакомая — по имени Маргарет Холл — не была в восторге от идеи, но помочь согласилась и вроде бы даже захотела пообщаться с Поттером сама. Они вызнали у семикурсников о месте, где можно было бы позаниматься, не переживая о случайных свидетелях, — называлось оно Выручай-комнатой, — и начались самые странные уроки в жизни Кевина.

Да и уроками происходящее назвать было сложно. Зато теперь Кевин видел, почему Поттер так заботился о том, чтобы сохранять всё в тайне. Таким Поттер, должно быть, не представал ещё ни перед кем. Он не учил Кевина запрещённой магии — они вообще тратили не так много времени на изучение новых заклинаний. Но то, о чём Поттер говорил — и как...

«Рассматривай любое заклинание как боевое. Думай о том, как обратить его себе на пользу: ранить врага, покалечить, убить — и будь готов воплотить это в жизнь», — сказал Поттер в первый же день.

Сначала Кевин хотел возмутиться тому, насколько легко Поттер говорит о таких вещах — а затем вспомнил выступление самого Поттера на дуэли. Значит, вот в чём была причина его уверенности? В готовности применить насилие, если не нанести увечье? Выходит, именно этому качеству Поттер решил научить Кевина в первую очередь — и, может, не ошибался.

Поттер временами показывал Кевину, как колдует сам, но никогда не практиковался вместе с ним — и говорил, что, когда придёт время для спаррингов, хватит и Маргарет. А пока занятия оставались индивидуальными, Поттер с какого-нибудь неизменно появлявшегося в Выручай-комнате по его воле возвышения наблюдал за Кевином.

Вечно недовольный, Поттер требовал повторять заклинание, пока идеальная точность не доводилась до автоматизма, и, насколько это возможно, оттачивать контроль над вложенной магией.

«Если твоя цель — вызубрить как можно больше заклятий, — говорил Поттер, посмеиваясь, — иди в библиотеку, а не ко мне».

Иногда на одно заклинание уходило несколько часовых занятий — учитывая, что встречи с Поттером проходили дважды в неделю, немалый срок. Но возражать Кевин не смел: Поттер ясно дал понять, что, если его решения начнут оспариваться, уроки немедленно закончатся. Кевин не был готов так просто бросить занятия, ради которых пошёл даже на Нерушимую клятву.

Кроме того... Поттер смотрелся в странной роли наставника, величественно наблюдающего — и командующего — свысока, настолько естественно, что вызывал невольное восхищение. И Кевин, к собственному удивлению, начал верить, что, будучи на стороне Поттера, сможет защититься не то что от школьных хулиганов — от чего угодно. Где-то в первой декаде декабря Кевин поймал себя на мысли, что ждёт очередного занятия с нетерпением и давно не считает эти встречи пустой тратой времени, от которой не может отказаться из слабости.

Оказывается, вот чего не хватало Кевину: того, кто указал бы ему, куда двигаться. И Поттер, более чем выдающийся волшебник, подходил для этого как нельзя лучше.

Впрочем, однажды Поттер поделился намерением взять Нерушимую клятву с — кто бы мог подумать? — Локхарта и попросил Кевина стать тем, кто скрепит ритуал. Кевин не отказал: очень уж любопытно было узнать, что за дела связывают этих двоих. И самым удивительным обстоятельством оказался вовсе не секрет Локхарта, а тот факт, что Поттер — легилимент.

Понимать, что человек, наедине с которым Кевин проводил по паре часов каждую неделю, способен читать мысли, было жутковато. Да и общее впечатление о Поттере: поразительный контроль над магией, недоступный для Кевина даже после всех тренировок, восприятие волшебства как такового, которым Поттер делился редко и неохотно — и которое, казалось, невозможно вычитать в учебнике, — и теперь легилименция...

И откуда всему этому взяться в двенадцатилетнем волшебнике? Впрочем, ребёнка в Поттере Кевин давно не видел. А сам Поттер на заданный вопрос снисходительно отвечал:

«Возможно, ты узнаешь. Однажды».

В общем, на обещание его слова не тянули. А Кевин — это могло быть игрой воображения — так и слышал продолжение фразы: «...если ты меня не разочаруешь».

***

В библиотеке было шумно: расслабившиеся в преддверии рождественских каникул студенты пришли доделать последние задания, но занимались скорее болтовнёй. Даже библиотекарша была не слишком настойчива в требованиях соблюдать правила. В последнее время Мелькор приходил сюда нечасто, но ему нужно было подобрать материалы для занятий со студентами, которым предложил помощь в борьбе со школьными хулиганами.

Самозащита, конечно, была лишь наживкой, чтобы завлечь студентов, которые в перспективе станут первыми настоящими сторонниками Мелькора в этом мире. Неуверенный подросток, от которого Мелькор в сентябре отпугнул хулиганов, был вовсе не случайным выбором. Этот Кевин по природе был ведомым и, сам того не осознавая, нуждался в сильном руководителе. Все эти подробности Мелькор выяснил, поговорив со старшекурсниками — они общались с ним охотнее, чем прежде — и прибегнув к легилименции.

Так что ничего удивительного, что Кевин размышлял над предложением Мелькора недолго и меньше через неделю явился, притащив с собой подругу. Она, как Мелькор и надеялся, своим характером мало отличалась от Кевина: в конце концов, подобное тянется к подобному.

Оба студента были хаффлпаффцами, что позволяло ожидать от них преданности. Впрочем, Мелькор всё равно взял с них магическую клятву: не только во избежание предательства, но и чтобы им, уже согласившимся на настолько радикальный по меркам волшебников шаг, было сложнее отступиться потом.

Так или иначе, планы Мелькора начали продвигаться, пусть и невыносимо медленно. Кроме того, Кевин помог ему окончательно решить вопрос с Локхартом, от которого теперь можно было не опасаться удара в спину. Один раз запугать Локхарта удалось, но кто знает, на что он пойдёт, со временем немного осмелев? А Нерушимая клятва гарантировала его бездействие.

Конечно, двух несчастных студентов в качестве последователей было недостаточно. Только вот где взять ещё? Пока что возможности Мелькора прицельно искать — и обрабатывать — подходящих кандидатов среди старших курсов были очень ограничены. А однокурсники...

С год назад Мелькор подумал бы о Гермионе Грейнджер, чья шевелюра как раз виднелась за одним из библиотечных столов. Но прошлый год ясно показал, что девчонка слишком цепляется за свои драгоценные нормы и авторитеты. Подчинить таких, как она, конечно, можно — но для этого приходится их ломать. А какой интерес ломать настолько уязвимых существ, как человеческие дети? Разве только чтобы причинить боль их родителям.

Кстати, о детях и родителях: оставался ещё Драко Малфой. Посредственный волшебник, сам по себе он не был нужен Мелькору, но вот Люциус... ценил ли он своего сына настолько же, насколько Драко был привязан к нему самому? Если так, это могло бы послужить отличным рычагом давления. Посмотреть бы на семью Малфоев поближе — и прояснить этот момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Да, большая часть главы показана с точки зрения оригинального персонажа. Он, безусловно, второстепенный, но свою роль (и существенную) в этой истории сыграет.


	12. Глава 11, где Мелькор изучает домовых эльфов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Убедительная просьба перед прочтением этой главы ещё раз посмотреть на шапку работы.

Субботним январским вечером в слизеринской гостиной было многолюдно: мокрый снег, начавшийся в обед, до сих пор не прекратился, и никто в здравом уме не стал бы проводить время на улице. Мелькор облюбовал одно из кресел рядом с камином, без особого интереса прислушиваясь к разговорам студентов. Вот, например, Драко, собрав вокруг себя небольшую компанию, разглагольствовал о том, как провёл рождественские каникулы.

— ...И вот представьте себе: осколки по всему ковру, а Добби — один из наших домовиков — там же катается по полу, — повествовал он, — и хнычет: «Добби — плохой эльф, и хозяин Люциус должен его наказать». У домовиков ведь как: что бы ни случилось, они верят, что это их вина.

Слушатели Драко захихикали, а Мелькор, заинтересовавшись, приподнялся. Он, разумеется, не впервые слышал о домовых эльфах — как он раньше полагал, не слишком умных слугах волшебников. Но, похоже, в этой истории крылось нечто большее. Из слов Драко следовало, что преданность домовиков своим хозяевам доходила до абсурда и происходила вовсе не из страха наказания — скорее такова была природа этих существ.

Вызнать бы подробности... Недолго думая, Мелькор дождался, пока приятели Драко не станут расходиться, и попросил его:

— Если не очень занят, задержись ненадолго. Есть разговор.

Драко, собравшийся было тоже пойти в спальню, посомневался — видимо, выбирал между нежеланием плясать под чужую дудку и желанием сохранить лицо; выглядели эти терзания, надо сказать, нелепо, — но всё-таки остановился.

— Чего тебе надо, Поттер? — Драко явно нарывался на спор.

— Я услышал, что ты говорил о домовых эльфах, — не настроенный потакать детским играм, сообщил Мелькор. — Я представляю, кто это, но вживую никогда не видел. Не мог бы ты рассказать о них подробнее?

— Да кому вообще интересны домовики? — фыркнул Драко, а потом с недоверием уточнил: — И... неужели ты никогда не имел с ними дел?

— Я вырос среди магглов, — безмятежно пояснил Мелькор, — ближайших родственников моей матери.

— Ого, — изумлённо выдохнул Драко; его брови приподнялись. — Но я думал... В смысле, мне давно казалось, что ты слишком много интересуешься маггловскими штучками. Но и в мире волшебников ты всегда ориентировался не хуже любого из нас.

— А разве я когда-нибудь признавался в любви к магглам? — пожал плечами Мелькор. — И всё-таки вернёмся к домовым эльфам. Что можешь о них рассказать?

— Я _правда_ не понимаю, что тебя в них заинтересовало, — с нажимом повторил Драко. — Просто слуги семьи, передающиеся по наследству... но это-то ты наверняка знаешь и сам.

— А что насчёт этой их безграничной преданности? Это правда, что они буквально не могут безнаказанно нарушить приказ хозяина?

— Ну да, так и есть, — для Драко это было очевидным — и, стало быть, не заслуживаюшим внимания; что же, Мелькор и не ждал от него способности подмечать по-настоящему важное.

— Хотел бы я на это взглянуть, — задумчиво сказал Мелькор. — Не знаешь какого-нибудь подходящего места, где можно поближе посмотреть на домовых эльфов?

Продолжать скучный разговор Драко явно не хотел и, поразмышляв, неохотно ответил:

— Можно сделать проще. Давай я напишу отцу и попрошу, чтобы он как-нибудь отправил в Хогвартс одного из наших домовиков. Вот и увидишь всё сам.

— Давай, — согласился Мелькор.

Только вот о чём он думал, пока Драко ходил в спальню за пергаментом: как известно, аппарировать в замок невозможно, так каким образом домовой эльф должен был сюда попасть? Драко об этом, естественно, просто не подумал, но что, если барьер и правда действовал только на человеческую магию, а на волшебных существ не распространялся? Ради одного этого стоило провести эксперимент.

Короткое письмо отправилось по адресу с филином Малфоев, и спустя час с небольшим вместо ответа посреди гостиной с хлопком материализовался домовой эльф. Очевидно, Люциус Малфой имел какие-то планы на Гарри Поттера, если не упустил возможность оказать ему услугу — причём в кратчайшие сроки. Впрочем, не то чтобы волшебники особенно ценили домовиков.

А сам домовой эльф... Низкое скрюченное большеглазое существо, одетое в какое-то рваньё. По настоянию Мелькора Драко отдал домовику несколько идиотских приказов, и догадка подтвердилась окончательно.

Мелькор ни на мгновение не засомневался в том, что видит: такое он пропустить не мог. Домовые эльфы не могли стать тем, чем стали, сами по себе. Здесь явно поработала чья-то воля. И не просто воля — очень уж знакомым был почерк. Кто, как не создатель Искажения в собственном мире, мог с первого взгляда узнать настолько очевидное его проявление в этом?

Мелькору пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы скрыть восхищение от немногочисленных свидетелей: если интерес к быту волшебников не должен был удивлять слизеринцев, то к таким вопросам даже они могли отнестись слишком трепетно.

Что поразительно, как Мелькор, чтобы создать орков, исказил квенди, так и здешний плод Искажения звался домовыми эльфами. Какая насмешка судьбы над теми, кто задумывался прекраснейшими творениями Эру!

***

— Плохо, — хлестанул из-за спины жёсткий голос Поттера. — Ещё раз.

Проглотив возражения, Кевин тяжело вздохнул и опустил палочку: ему нужен был перерыв. Заклинания, направленные на другого волшебника — а значит, предполагающие партнёра для отработки — на индивидуальных занятиях удавались Кевину особенно плохо. Мишени, которые появлялись в Выручай-комнате по первому запросу, позволяли проверить меткость, но никак не эффект заклятия.

Хотя Поттер с его удивительным даром восприятия магии, кажется, мог чувствовать и такое — по крайней мере, критиковать и поправлять Кевина он не уставал.

«Если сможешь безукоризненно исполнить заклинание в усложнённых условиях, — говорил Поттер, — повторить этот результат в бою не составит труда».

И действительно, на редких учебных дуэлях с Маргарет выученные заклинания давались Кевину как никогда легко. Он даже немного жалел, что не может показать новые умения в Дуэльном клубе, который скоропостижно закрылся ещё осенью, после месяца работы: или Локхарту надоело тратить время на его организацию, или на горе-преподавателя зачем-то надавил Поттер, не появлявшийся там после первого занятия.

Вот только сейчас, когда Кевин, лишённый тонкого чутья Поттера, действовал чуть ли не наугад, легче от этих успехов не становилось.

— Что я делаю не так? — устало выдохнул Кевин. — Объясни мне.

— Ты должен научиться чувствовать это сам, — отрезал Поттер. — К тому же, тебе пока не хватает практики. Кстати, об этом... Посмотри-ка сюда.

Кевин настороженно обернулся: не нравился ему этот нарочито-легкомысленный тон.

— Скажи, — с деланным дружелюбием продолжил Поттер, — ты действительно, как мы и обговаривали, отрабатывал это заклинание после нашей предыдущей встречи?

Кевин молча поджал губы. Конечно, незадолго до Рождества, когда все только и думали, что о приготовлениях к празднику, у него не было ни малейшего желания тратить часы на работу над заклинаниями из составленного Поттером списка. А на каникулах, которые Кевин, как и всегда, провёл с семьёй, колдовать он не мог.

И Оглушающее заклятие, над которым он теперь безуспешно бился, Кевин уже знал, так что понадеялся, что придираться к чистоте исполнения Поттер не станет. Выполнить заклинание верно — и не промазать мимо цели, — что ещё надо? Речь ведь не о тонкой магии, где важна каждая деталь.

— Мне кажется, нет, — холодно констатировал Поттер, который, похоже, был иного мнения.

— Отрабатывал, — обиженно выпалил Кевин, задетый. — Может, не так много, как мог бы. Но я занимался, честно. — Вспомнив, что Поттер — легилимент, он поспешно отвёл взгляд.

— Ах, вот как, — вкрадчиво ответил Поттер. — Видишь ли, мне нет нужды заглядывать в твоё сознание, чтобы понять, что у тебя на уме. И вот что мне любопытно... — в его голосе сквозило разочарование, — с каких пор ты сначала не выполняешь мои указания, а потом ещё и неумело лжёшь мне в лицо, чтобы это скрыть? Помнится, была у нас договорённость на этот счёт. Решил её нарушить?

— Нет, — торопливо возразил Кевин; не мог же Поттер отправить его восвояси из-за такого пустяка? — Нет, конечно.

Тем более Кевин не нарушил договорённость напрямую: с указаниями Поттера он не спорил, только выполнил одно из них не полностью.

— Слушай, я больше так не буду, — на всякий случай примирительно добавил Кевин.

— Тут есть две проблемы. — Чуть склонив голову набок, Поттер смотрел на него изучающе. — Во-первых, игры в слова мне неинтересны, и мы оба знаем, что правила ты нарушил. А я от своих обещаний отступаться не привык.

Кевин нахмурился, не понимая, насколько серьёзно настроен Поттер.

— Во-вторых, — тем временем продолжил тот, — полагаю, пришло время кое-что обсудить. Подойди ближе.

Слишком туманно, на вкус Кевина, это звучало. Под ложечкой засосало от неясного дурного предчувствия. Проигнорировав беспричинную тревогу, Кевин сделал пару шагов к кафедре, которую Выручай-Комната сотворила для Поттера на этот раз.

— Я задам непростой вопрос, — предупредил Поттер, — но с ответом ты должен будешь определиться сейчас.

— Спрашивай. — Кевин нервно дёрнул плечами; и зачем тянуть время, нагнетая обстановку?

— Хорошо. — Поттер подался вперёд. — Скажи вот что: зачем ты сюда приходишь? Только не торопись отвечать, подумай как следует.

— Я... — замялся Кевин, пытаясь сообразить, какого ответа Поттер от него ждёт.

— Давай я упрощу задачу и подскажу. Допустим, ты, как и планировалось с самого начала, берёшь у меня уроки по самозащите — и не более. Тогда, конечно, наши договорённости формально не нарушены, и мы можем продолжить занятия, забыв о сегодняшнем инциденте. Или... — Поттер сделал драматическую паузу, — ты ищешь здесь нечто большее?

Кевин смутился. Занятия значили для него намного больше, чем просто защиту от школьных хулиганов. Несмотря на то, что целей Поттера Кевин не понимал, проведённое рядом с ним время казалось удивительно осмысленным. Но признаваться в подобном двенадцатилетнему ребёнку было страшно неловко.

— Тебе ведь нужно знамя, за которым можно последовать, — утвердительно сказал Поттер. — Тебе нужен смысл — и я могу его дать. Так не этого ли ты хочешь?

Кевин и правда думал, что когда-нибудь в отдалённом будущем мог бы стать его союзником — впрочем, рассчитывал, что произойдёт это не раньше, чем через два-три года. И уж точно не раньше, чем Поттер прояснит свои планы на будущее.

— Следовать за тобой? — Мерлин, как же нелепо это звучало. — Но... в чём именно?

— Во всём, — невозмутимо ответил Поттер. — Что скажешь?

И как, спрашивается, на такое отвечать? Понять бы ещё, что именно Поттер предлагает. Идти за ним независимо от того, что он задумал? Выглядело как очень сомнительная затея. В конце концов, если Поттер не планировал ничего предосудительного, почему бы не сказать об этом напрямик?

— А если так и есть... — осторожно уточнил Кевин, — что тогда?

— Тогда нам придётся вернуться к разговору о соблюдении правил — и одним формализмом мы не ограничимся. Потому что это вопрос обоюдного доверия. Ты понимаешь? Мне нужно знать, могу ли я поручить тебе нечто по-настоящему важное.

— Да, — медленно сказал Кевин. — Думаю, понимаю.

— В таком случае позволь объяснить, что именно я предлагаю. Тебе ведь интересно?

Кевин с готовностью кивнул. Выслушав Поттера, он ничего не потеряет.

— Задумывался ли ты когда-нибудь о природе верности? — спросил Поттер и, спустившись с кафедры, продолжил, смотря куда-то мимо Кевина. — Как считаешь, может она покупаться и продаваться?

— Конечно, нет, — это было очевидно: если ты действительно кому-то верен, это искренний и свободный выбор.

— Тогда подумай вот о чём: когда ты идёшь за идеей, которую кто-то предлагает, а не за ним самим, разве это не купленная верность? Если бы Волдеморт разочаровался в идеях чистоты крови, много ли у него осталось бы последователей? Неужели такова истинная преданность?

— Наверное, нет, — предположил Кевин, не очень понимая, к чему Поттер клонит.

— Тогда по-настоящему верным можно быть только кому-то, не так ли? — заметил Поттер, встретившись с Кевином взглядом. — Именно такой верности я ожидаю от тебя. А взамен ты получишь цели и силу, чтобы этих целей достичь. На мой взгляд, это вполне справедливо. Печальная истина в том, что даже если тебе предложат помощь — неважно, в чём, неважно, из жалости или жажды выгоды — сильным ты никому не нужен. А я предлагаю не столько помощь, сколько силу, чтобы ты мог помочь себе сам.

Вообще-то... Поттер был прав. Не то чтобы никто не вступался за Кевина за три с половиной года учёбы, но ни одному из поступавших так — магически одарённых, старших или просто имеющих авторитет — волшебников не приходило в голову, что в следующий раз прийти на помощь они, возможно, и не смогут. И уж точно не приходило в голову ничего похожего на предложение Поттера. Так кто сказал, что в будущем что-то изменится?

— Выбирай, — сказал Поттер, снова смотря Кевину в глаза.

Тот не знал, что ответить, застигнутый врасплох. Что-то в Поттере — то ли во взгляде, то ли в выражении лица — подсказывало, что спрашивает он в первый и последний раз. Вроде бы не место и не время было для судьбоносных решений, и всё-таки... Как Кевин мог отказаться, даже не попытавшись? Как пришёл бы сюда снова, осознавая, что лишился — и, может быть, навсегда — шанса стать частью чего-то большего?

— Да, — наконец решился Кевин. — Ты прав. Именно этого я и хочу.

— Хорошо, — очень серьёзно кивнул Поттер. — Тогда я должен объяснить тебе одну вещь. Если ты не поймёшь этого сейчас, нет смысла и пытаться что-то делать.

— И что же это? — что-то не нравился Кевину холод, снова проникнувший в тон Поттера.

— Если помнишь, мы начинали с верности. Так вот, ты должен понимать, что верным нельзя быть наполовину. Но если ты считаешь возможным решать, выполнять ли мои указания до конца, то именно это и пытаешься делать.

— Я понял, — настойчиво сказал Кевин; придирки Поттера по настолько незначительному поводу начинали его утомлять.

— Непохоже, — разочарованно покачал головой Поттер. — Подумай об этом ещё немного. Скажи, как я могу быть уверен, что ты не провалишь важное дело, так же засомневавшись в том, что мои указания оправданны?

— Ты думаешь, я не отличу важное дело от пустякового?

— А ты думаешь, что отличишь? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Поттер. — Но это не имеет значения. Нельзя быть верным только в важном или только в неважном.

Кевин потупился. Он, в общем, понимал, о чём говорит Поттер, — и понимал, что это правда. Торговаться из-за пустяков было мало того, что мелочно, так ещё и нечестно по отношению к Поттеру. Учитывая, как много он сделал — и не потребовал платы, — разве он не заслужил, чтобы Кевин ему доверился?

— Ты прав, — тихо признал Кевин. — Я не послушал тебя, хотя должен был.

— Значит, мы пришли к согласию в том, что нашу договорённость ты нарушил, — заключил Поттер странно безэмоциональным голосом. — А я уже говорил, что оставлять подобное без последствий не могу, не так ли?

Как заметил Кевин, в правой руке Поттер сжимал палочку. Это что же, наказание? Впрочем, чуть успокоившись, подумал Кевин, что мог сделать ему Поттер? Использовать как мишень для демонстрации правильного выполнения _Ступефая_? Причинить колдовством ещё какую-нибудь мелкую неприятность? В любом случае, ничего такого, нельзя было бы перетерпеть. Да и было бы вполне справедливо дать Поттеру возможность сдержать слово.

— Да, — поколебавшись, подтвердил Кевин.

— Не отводи взгляд, — приказал Поттер и мягче продолжил: — Мне жаль, что приходится так поступать, но у меня нет выбора.

Кевин смотрел на Поттера и тщетно пытался отделаться от чувства нереальности всей этой ситуации. Тот стоял напротив с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Слова и эмоции Поттера, бывало, демонстративно расходились, но сейчас Кевин не мог понять, искренен ли тот в своём сожалении.

— Ты должен запомнить этот урок как следует, — добавил Поттер. — И, надеюсь, повторять его мне не придётся.

Поттер держал палочку поднятой, но выполнять сложные жесты, свойственные большинству заклинаний, похоже, и не думал. Он просто нацелился на Кевина и невозмутимо произнёс:

— _Круцио_.

Тело Кевина вспыхнуло болью. Словно кто-то пытался расколотить череп изнутри, а кости — раскрошить. Утратив контроль над собой, Кевин завопил и, потеряв равновесие, упал на пол. В ушах звенело от собственного крика, и не было ничего, кроме боли и желания остановить мучение, погасить невидимый огонь, пожирающий каждую частицу тела.

Когда всё прекратилось, Кевин осознал, что сидит на коленях, пульсирующих болью после неудачного падения. Первое время он только и мог, что лихорадочно глотать воздух, пытаясь собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли и понять, что же это такое сейчас произошло.

Кевин и не заметил, как Поттер приблизился и опустился на корточки. Полы его школьной мантии разметались по камню. Жёсткими пальцами он обхватил Кевина за плечи.

— Держись за меня, — скомандовал Поттер.

С трудом осознавая его слова, Кевин уставился в пол. Поттер... использовал Непростительное проклятие. Пыточное. На Кевине.

— Всё закончилось, — твёрдо сказал Поттер, не отпуская его, а Кевин не находил в себе сил, чтобы отстраниться. — И, если ты меня не разочаруешь снова, никогда не повторится.

— Но почему?.. — беспомощно прошептал Кевин. — Как же это?..

— Потому что когда один предаёт доверие другого, страдают оба, — тихо и ровно объяснил Поттер. — Второй — от того, что был обманут, а первый — от последствий предательства. Помни об этом.

Кевин только и смог, что судорожно всхлипнуть и истерично разрыдаться в его грудь.

***

После случившегося в Выручай-комнате Кевин бесцельно бродил по замку, словно в тумане, и пытался прийти в себя. Никто, конечно, не остановил его и не поинтересовался, что с ним, — впрочем, какая разница? Нерушимая клятва всё равно не позволила бы рассказать ничего конкретного.

Значит, как бы Кевин ни решил поступить дальше, действовать придётся в одиночку. Выбор был невелик: отомстить Поттеру Кевину, очевидно, не хватит сил. Оставалось два варианта: бросить занятия с Поттером и постараться всё забыть — или вернуться, продолжить всё как было. Хотя как было, конечно, никогда не получится.

Да уж, если Поттер хотел, чтобы Кевин навсегда запомнил произошедшее, этого он добился — а заодно напугал до полусмерти. Поёжившись от непрошеного воспоминания, Кевин остановился у окна. И всё-таки в голове не укладывалось: Непростительное... И как теперь стоять рядом с Поттером, который так спокойно и без колебаний применил Круциатус?

По коридору прошли два то ли второкурсника, то ли мелковатых третьекурсника — словом, ровесника Поттера. Мысль отчего-то показалась Кевину абсурдной. Нет, Поттер походил на двенадцатилетнего ребёнка не больше, чем Кевин — на переодетую Селестину Уорбек. Но неужели, чтобы это осознать, понадобилось Непростительное проклятие?

Кевину отчего-то стало очень смешно — настолько, что, убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он болезненно, почти истерически расхохотался.

Когда смех выдохся, и эмоции выплеснулись вместе с ним, в голове стало как-то очень пусто. А решение так и не было принято. Мог ли Кевин уйти от Поттера, раз и навсегда отказаться от шанса быть его соратником — остаться никем, удобной игрушкой для хулиганов? Теперь Кевин намного лучше понимал, почему речь сегодня шла о доверии. Готов ли Кевин доверить Поттеру свою жизнь, чтобы тот поверил в его преданность?

Обмен мог показаться неравноценным, если бы не ощущение, ради которого Кевин приходил на занятия с Поттером. Незнакомое раньше ощущение, что усилия не потрачены впустую — что Кевин кому-то нужен. Терять это чувство не хотелось настолько, что Кевин раздумывал, не рискнуть ли, вернувшись к Поттеру.

Вот только Поттер был прав: рядом с ним наполовину стоять нельзя. Если верить, то во всём. Впрочем, почему бы и нет? Поттер никогда не пытался злоупотребить доверием Кевина во время занятий. А наказание — так Кевин и сам признавал, что нарушил правила, и Поттер имел право поступить с ним так, как считал нужным. Даже если это было настолько больно и страшно. В конце концов, — невесело подумал Кевин, — способ был вполне действенным.

Следующее занятие с Поттером прошло по расписанию.

***

Знакомство с домовым эльфом вдохновило Мелькора. Пусть домовики теоретически могли нарушить приказ хозяина, их врождённая преданность была поистине исключительной. Если сделать нечто подобное с человеком, скорее не с волшебником — слишком их мало, чтобы расходовать на эксперименты вместо использования в более... интеллектуальных задачах, — а с магглом.

Ключевой вопрос был в том, что именно сотворили с домовыми эльфами. Подступиться к нему Мелькор решил так же, как к Философскому камню, — то есть обратиться к Грейнджер. Тем более что девчонку пока не стоило отпускать от себя слишком далеко.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — твёрдо сказал Мелькор, по обыкновению отыскав Грейнджер в библиотеке.

— У тебя что-то случилось, Гарри? — обеспокоенно спросила Грейнджер.

Она словно и вовсе позабыла об их небольшой размолвке — проверке Мелькора, насколько гибки взгляды Грейнджер на мир — в начале учебного года. И немудрено: прошло без малого полгода, а дети, как правило, не способны долго хранить ничем не подогреваемые обиды.

— Можно сказать и так, — сохраняя предельно серьёзное, чуть ли не скорбное, выражение лица, ответил Мелькор. — Что ты знаешь о домовых эльфах?

— Читала мельком, что это магические существа, работающие на волшебников, — пожав плечами, сказала Грейнджер. — А что?

— Мне на днях довелось посмотреть на одного из них, и вот что я выяснил...

В лучших театральных традициях Мелькор рассказал о разумных существах, которых чья-то _поистине чудовищная_ воля сделала рабами, не желающими и не понимающими свободы. Повествование было незатейливым, эмоциональным — а главное, совершенно правдивым.

— Неужели это правда? — потрясённо прошептала Грейнджер, определённо проникшись.

— К сожалению, да. — Мелькор печально опустил взгляд. — Волшебников мало интересует судьба домовых эльфов, но ты наверняка найдёшь нужные книги, если захочешь убедиться.

— Но это... это ужасно. Значит, волшебники просто пользуются неспособностью домовиков обрести свободу? Мы должны что-то сделать.

— Поэтому я к тебе и обратился, — внутренне торжествуя, объявил Мелькор. — Никто не сравнится с тобой в поиске информации, так что я хочу, чтобы ты попыталась выяснить, что произошло с эльфами — и, может быть, мы найдём способ это обратить. Возможно, только частично, и придётся потратить очень много времени, но всё-таки...

— Мы должны попытаться, ты прав, — подхватила Грейнджер. — Оставлять всё так нельзя.

— Спасибо, — тепло улыбнулся Мелькор и кивнул. — Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. Взрослые волшебники, даже профессор Дамблдор, считают положение вещей само собой разумеющимся и не думают о том, что можно что-то сделать. Но, если мы найдём что-нибудь стоящее, возможно, они к нам прислушаются и помогут.

— Хорошо, Гарри. Я найду всё, что смогу.


	13. Глава 12, где Мелькор идёт в Запретный лес

Многого о происхождении домовых эльфов Грейнджер раскопать не удалось. Впрочем, этого и следовало ожидать: одним волшебникам домовики были безынтересны, другие опасались лезть в дебри тёмной магии. Выслушав рассказ Грейнджер о неудачных поисках, Мелькор сочувственно покачал головой и сказал, что новых идей у него пока нет, а если появятся, он тотчас же ими поделится. Свою роль она выполнила, так что провоцировать её дальнейший интерес к делам Мелькора было незачем.

Что до материалов, которые Грейнджер всё-таки нашла... Теории, в большинстве своём не выдерживающие даже проверку здравым смыслом, да ссылки на тома, либо упрятанные в Запретную секцию, либо и вовсе отсутствующие в школьной библиотеке.

Правда, Мелькор — в отличие от Грейнджер — хорошо понимал, что ищет, а потому легко различал верные следы. И все они вели к ритуальной магии, самой загадочной и самой могущественной области здешнего волшебства — а значит, той, которую рано или поздно в любом случае стоило изучить.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, что ритуалы за редким исключением относились к так называемой тёмной магии. Мелькор подозревал, что именно поэтому Грейнджер даже не задумалась о попытке раздобыть пропуск в Запретную секцию. А сам Мелькор и подавно не хотел попасться на интересе к запрещённой магии: слишком во многом он уже дал себя заподозрить.

С другой стороны, имелся у него на примете один человек, которому было бы уместно дать шанс доказать свою полезность — тот четверокурсник, в которого он за последние полгода вложил порядочно усилий и до сих пор не разочаровался. Эмоции Кевина — потребность в защитнике от обидчиков и одновременно том, кому можно довериться, желание быть кому-то нужным — были как на ладони и играть с ними не составляло труда.

Пока Кевин верил, что каждый новый шаг делает по собственной воле, из него можно было вить верёвки. В этом Мелькор удостоверился вскоре после рождественских каникул, поставив подростка перед выбором: согласиться на безоговорочное подчинение или не рассчитывать ни на что, кроме обычных занятий — да и они, вздумай Кевин отказаться, очень быстро бы прекратились. В конце концов, не настолько Кевин уникальный и ценный волшебник, чтобы годами подталкивать его на свою сторону.

Конечно, он пока не понимал, что значит по-настоящему _принадлежать_ Мелькору и, как и задумывалось, мыслил в терминах обмена. Так что было бы нелишним дать Кевину то, чего он ждал, — тем более сейчас он в самом деле мог послужить замыслам Мелькора.

После одного из занятий Мелькор остановил Кевина, собравшегося уходить, и попросил:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

— Это... — Кевин напряжённо застыл, видимо, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос: он начал относиться серьёзнее к общению с Мелькором после их январской... договорённости.

— Нет, наших занятий это не касается, — подсказал Мелькор. — Ты ведь хочешь показать себя в настоящем деле, не правда ли?

— Я... — снова запнулся Кевин, но всё-таки нашёлся: — Да, точно. Что нужно сделать?

— Сущий пустяк, — довольно улыбнулся Мелькор. — Ты возьмёшь для меня в библиотеке одну книгу из Запретной секции. За разрешением обратишься к Локхарту: передашь ему, что это _моя_ просьба; как ты должен понимать, отказать он не сможет.

Нерушимая клятва, которую Локхарт принёс Мелькору — и свидетелем которой выступил Кевин, — гласила, что он не может нанести прямой либо косвенный вред «Гарри Поттеру», пока тот хранит его тайну. Так что можно было обращаться к Локхарту, не рискуя получить ответный удар. А отказывать в мелких просьбах Локхарту было невыгодно: он не мог не понимать, что, разорвав соглашение, Мелькор потерял бы немного.

— Хорошо, я понял, — после недолгих размышлений сказал Кевин. — Что за книга?

Мелькор передал ему клочок пергамента с записанным названием и добавил:

— Не показывай никому эту записку. Лучше всего будет запомнить её и уничтожить. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал, что я интересуюсь такой литературой.

— Это тёмная магия? — настороженно спросил Кевин, взглянув на название.

— А что, — усмехнулся Мелькор, — считаешь, я похож на того, кто делит магию на тёмную и светлую?

— Нет, — стушевался Кевин, опустив взгляд себе под ноги: не иначе, вспомнил, как попал под Круциатус.

Развивать тему Мелькор не стал — лишнее давление не пошло бы на пользу их отношениям — и вместо этого сказал:

— Не переживай. Я уверен, что ты сделаешь всё в лучшем виде.

— Правда? — с явственным недоверием в голосе переспросил Кевин.

Неудивительно: Мелькор редко снисходил до похвалы, что и делало её ценностью, а значит, ещё одним оружием, призванным как можно крепче привязать к нему Кевина.

— Разумеется. Разве стал бы я подходить к тебе в первый раз, если бы в тебя не верил?

***

С наступлением весны студенты Слизерина всё чаще предпочитали проводить вечера не в сырости замковых подземелий, а на свежем воздухе, так что в факультетской гостиной было куда спокойнее, чем в холодное время года, и ничто не мешало заниматься своими делами. Устроившись в давно присвоенном кресле возле камина, Мелькор перелистывал выписки из библиотечной книги о ритуалах, которую Кевин принёс ему пару недель назад.

Как Мелькор и рассчитывал, в книге нашлось много интересного — в том числе и полезного для воплощения его планов. Препятствием к использованию ритуалов был разве что тот факт, что они, в отличие от большинства заклинаний, обычно требовали материальных элементов, многие из которых были мало того что редки, так ещё и объявлены вне закона.

Вот, например, кровь единорога — один из ценнейших ингредиентов для могущественных зелий и ритуалов. Волшебники считали, что тот, кто отнимет жизнь единорога, чтобы выпить его кровь — и таким образом спастись от неминуемой гибели — будет навеки проклят. О тех, кто прольёт кровь единорога, чтобы использовать в прочих целях, поверья умалчивали — что, впрочем, не мешало Министерству магии карать её покупку или продажу чуть ли не тюремным заключением.

Добыть же такую редкость самостоятельно не позволял Надзор. С другой стороны, рядом со школой располагался Запретный лес, где наверняка обитало множество магических существ. Прежде Мелькор не интересовался местной фауной, но, возможно, пришло время проверить, не найдётся ли в ней чего-нибудь подходящего.

Отложив записи, Мелькор осмотрелся в поисках Драко. Тот сидел поблизости, склонившись над пергаментным свитком с каким-то заданием. Мелькор не был удивлён: Люциус Малфой наверняка поручил сыну по возможности следить за Гарри Поттером.

— У тебя найдётся свободная минута? — спросил Мелькор у Драко.

— Чего тебе, Поттер? — лениво огрызнулся тот.

— Скажи, в Запретном лесу водятся магические животные? Например, единороги.

— Наверное, водятся, — пожал плечами Драко. — Не знаю точно. Неужели хочешь на них посмотреть? Я бы на твоём месте не стал ради этого соваться в Запретный лес.

— И почему же? — без особого любопытства уточнил Мелькор.

— Ну, знаешь. — Драко неопределённо махнул рукой. — Говорят, в Запретном лесу водятся оборотни. И акромантулы.

Оборотни, конечно, были выдумкой: зачем людям, которые на единственную ночь в месяце оборачиваются волками, постоянно жить в лесу? Да и не в полнолуние оборотень не опаснее любого другого волшебника.

— Акромантулы? — а вот о них Мелькор слышал впервые.

— Гигантские пауки, — неуверенно ответил Драко, — вроде как.

— А. Ясно, — скупо отозвался Мелькор, стараясь не выдать тревогу и отвращение. И почему из всех магических тварей именно _гигантские пауки_? 

Прошлое, вроде бы оставленное в ином времени и мире, продолжало наступать Мелькору на пятки. Это... злило, хотя и не удивляло. Судьбы валар неразрывно связаны с Ардой, и, пусть Мелькор смог обойти законы мироздания и проникнуть сюда, так просто разорвать эту связь он не сумел бы — да и не хотел.

Впрочем, сейчас Мелькора занимали более насущные проблемы. И, насколько бы неприятные воспоминания ни навевали разговоры о пауках, местные животные никак не могли сравниться в опасности с порождением Пустоты. С другой стороны, разузнать об опасностях Запретного Леса было бы весьма кстати: в конце концов, Мелькору не хотелось поднимать лишний шум во время своей небольшой — но по-прежнему незаконной — охоты на единорогов.

— Вообще-то, — задумчиво продолжил Мелькор, — у меня к тебе есть одна просьба.

— И какая же? — попытавшись изобразить надменность, поинтересовался Драко.

— Сможешь нарисовать примерную карту Запретного Леса и отметить, кто и где там живёт? Думаю, пары вечеров в библиотеке на это хватит.

— А сам ты не справишься?

— Боюсь, у меня сейчас недостаточно свободного времени, — наигранно вздохнул Мелькор. — И неужели ты откажешь своему однокурснику и _другу_ в настолько простом одолжении?

Шансы, что Драко не согласится, были минимальны. Сам он ничем не рисковал — в конце концов, нарушать школьные правила и идти в полный опасностей лес не ему, — тогда как его отец скорее всего требовал поддерживать дружбу с Гарри Поттером или на худой конец её видимость.

— Подожди-ка... — прищурился Драко, — ты что, на самом деле хочешь туда пойти?

— Как знать? Возможно, это чисто исследовательский интерес. Ну что, поможешь мне?

— Не думай, что ты тут главный, Поттер, — процедил Драко, но после раздумий, как и ожидалось, скривился и добавил: — Ладно. Я займусь этим. Но ты будешь мне должен.

— Как скажешь, — снисходительно улыбнулся Мелькор.

***

Прошлогодние листья хрустели под ногами. Плотно сплетённые ветви, покрытые почти летней листвой, укрывали Запретный Лес так, что в чаще полумрак царил даже днём, что и говорить о вечерних сумерках. Приходилось внимательно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о какую-нибудь корягу и не сломать одну из хрупких человеческих конечностей: использовать _Люмос_ Мелькор не стал, опасаясь привлечь на свет местную живность.

Для вылазки он выбрал вечер субботы: в тёмное время суток меньше шансов с кем-нибудь столкнуться и легче остаться незамеченным. Скрытый мантией-невидимкой, Мелькор пробирался к местам, где вероятность встретить одиноко блуждающего единорога особенно высока — так, по крайней мере, указывала схематичная карта, которую Драко составил главным образом на основе школьных учебников: Запретный лес, к счастью, оказался известным и потому хорошо описанным местом обитания магических существ.

Не то чтобы Мелькор наслаждался ночными прогулками по лесу, полному опасных неразумных тварей, но он не доверял никому настолько, чтобы перепоручить поход за кровью единорога. Кроме того, жизни Мелькора ничего не грозило: случись нападение, он мог использовать Убивающее проклятие, от которого не защищено ни единое живое существо.

Поиски долго не ладились, но Мелькор и не торопился: он намеренно вышел засветло, чтобы меньше отсутствовать во время отбоя. Впрочем, на случай, если придётся бродить допоздна, оставался Драко, который, случись переполох, будет покрывать отлучку Мелькора, поскольку сам в ней замешан — ради этого и затевалась просьба о помощи с картой. Мелькор, правда, сомневался, что кто-нибудь вообще поднимет шум: среди слизеринцев не было принято лезть в дела товарищей по факультету — поэтому Драко служил всего лишь подстраховкой.

Прошло почти три часа, прежде чем среди лесных зарослей показалась белеющая в лунном свете грива. Чтобы не спугнуть долгожданную добычу, Мелькор подбирался к единорогу медленно, на каждом шаге перекатывая ногу с носка на пятку и чуть пригнувшись к земле. Оставалась самая малость... Мелькор достал кинжал, которым обычно нарезал ингредиенты на Зельеварении.

Удивительно и смешно: волшебники умели определять, чья палочка наложила заклинание, но совершенно не преуспели в отслеживании обычного, маггловского оружия. Пока магглы искали на орудиях убийства отпечатки пальцев, волшебникам, похоже, попросту не приходило в голову, что кто-то в волшебном мире воспользуется настолько непрактичным, на их взгляд, инструментом.

Мелькор снял мантию-невидимку, чтобы не запутаться в ней в самый неподходящий момент. Стоило сделать ещё пару осторожных шагов в сторону единорога, как где-то сзади раздался треск ломающихся сухих веток, и единорог, испуганно встрепенувшись и тряхнув головой, ускакал прочь. Мелькор застыл. Кем был пришелец? Человеком, обыкновенным зверем или кентавром — одним из обитающих здесь примитивных существ, похожих на помесь лошади и человека? На всякий случай Мелькор вернул кинжал в сумку.

— Ты студент школы волшебников, — заметил низкий и мягкий голос.

Мелькор нащупал в кармане мантии волшебную палочку и медленно развернулся. И правда, перед ним стоял кентавр, которого, судя по раздражённому топанью передним копытом, не радовала встреча с чужаком.

— Да, — максимально нейтральным тоном подтвердил Мелькор. — А кто вы?

— Меня зовут Хильдард. Мой народ издавна живёт в этом лесу.

— Я... слышал об этом, — аккуратно ответил Мелькор. Нарываться на ссору он не хотел.

— Значит, ты пришёл на нашу землю не по невежеству, — констатировал кентавр, не пряча свою подозрительность. — Тогда что понадобилось здесь человеческому ребёнку?

Кентавр задумчиво посмотрел наверх, на зияющее чернотой звёздное небо, проглядывающее сквозь густую листву, и его лицо стало жёстче. Не дожидаясь ответа, он продолжил:

— Впрочем, теперь я узнал тебя. Кто бы мог подумать, что существо, о появлении которого нас предупреждали звёзды, будет прятаться под такой личиной?

— О чём вы? — Пальцы Мелькора сжались на палочке чуть сильнее. Мог кентавр знать о его истинной личности, или это было совпадением — проявлением какого-нибудь суеверия?

— Мой народ умеет читать в движении небесных светил предвестники будущего. А то, что я вижу сейчас... Ты выглядишь как человек, но это ложь: ты одновременно больше и меньше. Звёзды говорят, что на твоих руках больше крови, чем человек мог бы пролить за тысячу лет.

— Не на этих руках, — не теряя самообладания, возразил Мелькор.

Он продемонстрировал открытые ладони — палочку пришлось оставить в кармане, — как и всегда, затянутые в перчатки.

— Не на этих, — согласился кентавр. — Но нашу суть определяет не тело, а душа. Нападать на детёнышей не в обычаях моего народа, однако я предвижу беды, которые ты принесёшь, и не могу остаться в стороне.

Кентавр встал на дыбы — собрался затоптать? — и Мелькор выхватил палочку. Заклинание сорвалось с губ почти инстинктивно:

— _Авада кедавра!_

Наткнувшись грудью на озаривший ночь ярко-зелёный луч, кентавр упал на землю.

Мелькор отрывисто выдохнул. Угроза жизни миновала, и пришло время решать, что делать дальше. Уничтожить тело? Этот вариант был лучшим, но требовал времени: чтобы применить заклятие исчезновения — _Эванеско_ — к настолько крупному предмету, даже Мелькор нуждался в серьёзной концентрации.

Осмотревшись, Мелькор попытался было приступить к делу, когда его остановил очередной шорох. Пришлось сделать перерыв: даже если понадеяться, что звук исходил от безобидного зверя, пока поблизости бродит кто-то неизвестный, с концентрацией ничего не выйдет. Шум всё приближался, и Мелькор, накинув мантию-невидимку, поспешно скользнул за массивный ствол ближайшего дерева.

Спрятаться оказалось верным решением: незваными гостями были два кентавра. Они легко нашли погибшего товарища и, перекинувшись парой фраз, ушли за подмогой. Из короткого разговора стало ясно, что кентавры распознали в убийце волшебника. Будь свидетель один, Мелькор бы убил его или попробовал стереть ему память, однако с двумя можно было и не успеть справиться, не ввязываясь в стычку, — а там, привлечённые шумом, могли подоспеть и другие кентавры.

Сохранить происшествие в тайне не удалось, так что единственное, чего Мелькор мог добиться, оставшись на месте убийства, — поимка с поличным, причём не людьми, а разъярёнными кентаврами, которые, учитывая примитивность их племени, возможно, способны и на самосуд.

Не теряя времени, Мелькор двинулся в сторону школы. Не следовало тянуть с решением, возвращаться ли в замок — и если да, то как себя вести и что говорить. Поскольку речь шла об убийстве, виновником которого однозначно был волшебник, кентавры могли и наплевать на свою прославленную гордость и обратиться к магическим властям, и те начнут поиск преступника с Хогвартса. Гарантий, что однокурсники и соседи по спальне не выдадут отсутствие Мелькора в вечер происшествия, не было, а жить, в любой момент ожидая визита стражей магического порядка, — не самая приятная перспектива.

С другой стороны... даже с человеческой точки зрения это убийство было самозащитой, да и жертва — магическое существо, а вовсе не человек. Стоит правильно повернуть дело, и оправдание неизбежно. Тогда как с единственной волшебной палочкой, на которую, к тому же, действовал Надзор, и полным отсутствием союзников вне школы Мелькор, пустившись в бега, не извлёк бы никакой выгоды.

Конечно, не очень-то хотелось светиться в качестве фигуранта дела об убийстве, но и это при желании можно было обратить себе на пользу. Убедившись, что мантия-невидимка скрывает его с головы до ног, Мелькор продолжил путь.

***

Альбус всегда знал, когда кто-то пытается попасть в его кабинет, — если, конечно, сам был внутри. Не всякий студент, нуждающийся в помощи директора, может знать пароль, так что одно из находящихся в кабинете магических устройств предназначалось именно для того, чтобы сигнализировать о приходе гостей. Тем вечером Альбус, как часто случалось ближе к окончанию учебного года — в конце концов, организация экзаменов требовала немалых усилий, — допоздна задержался на рабочем месте.

Как только Альбус узнал, что кто-то ждёт перед каменной горгульей, охраняющей вход в кабинет, он впустил пришедшего мысленным приказом. Миновав заколдованную винтовую лестницу, в дверях появился Гарри Поттер. Он выглядел обеспокоенным и запыхавшимся, словно после долгого бега.

— Профессор Дамблдор... — выдохнул Гарри, — мне нужна ваша помощь.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — озабоченно спросил Альбус: было непросто вообразить ситуацию, в которой Гарри, обычно недоверчивый и отчуждённый, попросил бы у него поддержки.

— Да. Я... — судя по выражению его лица, Гарри очень аккуратно подбирал слова, опасаясь выдать лишние сведения, — сегодня вечером ходил в Запретный лес.

История становилась всё загадочнее: если он по так легко признался в нарушении школьных правил, на то наверняка была веская причина.

— И что же ты там делал?

— Любопытство, — уклончиво ответил Гарри, пожав плечами, и невозможно было понять, насколько он честен. — На самом деле это не имеет значения. В лесу я наткнулся на кентавра. Мы немного поговорили, и... я правда не могу объяснить, почему это произошло, но он на меня набросился.

— Что случилось потом? — жёстче, чем намеревался, спросил Альбус, уже догадываясь об ответе — и о том, почему Гарри решился к нему обратиться.

— Я подумал, что кентавр пытается меня убить — и по-прежнему считаю, что не ошибался. Я испугался за свою жизнь, — Гарри понизил голос и украдкой осмотрелся, будто проверяя, не подслушивают ли их разговор, — и использовал Убивающее проклятие.

К величайшему своему сожалению, Альбус не удивился. Однако больше тревожило другое: Гарри уверенно смотрел прямо перед собой, и ни в его голосе, ни в выражении лица Альбус не замечал раскаяния или хотя бы сожаления. Отнять чужую жизнь, чтобы защитить свою — может быть, и не самый благородный поступок, но по-человечески понятный. Но одно дело, когда его совершают, считая меньшей из двух зол, и совсем другое — считая единственно верным решением.

Впрочем, закон был на стороне Гарри, да Альбус и сам понимал, что судить за намерения, а не действия, неправильно. Случившееся было лишним поводом внимательнее присматривать за Гарри — но не более того. Вот только слишком много накопилось таких поводов... От этих размышлений Альбус чувствовал себя безумно уставшим.

— Я обязан сообщить об этом происшествии в Министерство, — наконец сказал Альбус. — И, если ты был со мной искренен, тебя ни в чём не обвинят. Однако я попрошу тебя на время отдать мне свою палочку. Есть способы узнать, какое колдовство ей совершили последним, и их вполне могут применить, чтобы проверить твою версию событий. Чтобы не казалось, что ты пытаешься скрыть этот магический след, лучше будет пока не пользоваться волшебством.

Не то чтобы Альбус действительно считал это необходимым, но его интересовала реакция Гарри. Тот ощутимо колебался: не желал оставаться безоружным, или что-то недоговаривал?

— Как скажете, профессор. — Он смерил Альбуса подозрительным взглядом и, помедлив, положил палочку на директорский стол. — Надеюсь, вы правы.

***

Ещё не пришёл рассвет, а на Слизерине только и говорили о том, что Поттер отправился в Запретный лес и прикончил там кентавра, который то ли на него напал, то ли просто ему не приглянулся. Впрочем, судьба полуразумного магического существа Драко не волновала, а волновали причины, стоявшие за походом Поттера. Чтобы свести воедино вопросы о местах обитания единорогов и ночные события, не нужно было большого ума.

И если раньше Драко никак не мог сообразить, чем Поттера заинтересовали единороги, то теперь, когда стало известно, что тот совершил убийство — причём наверняка не без помощи тёмной магии, — его осенило. Торопливо разложив письменные принадлежности, Драко набросал короткое письмо и от волнения едва не поставил в конце кляксу на пол-листа. Всё, что он хотел сообщить отцу, поместилось в одном предложении:

_«Он искал кровь единорога»._

Драко не догадался об этом раньше только потому, что кровь единорога использовалась в тёмной магии высшего порядка, и невозможно было поверить, что второкурсник — пусть и кто-то вроде Поттера — на такое замахнётся. И всё-таки другого разумного объяснения не находилось.

Драко понимал, что, если окажется публично замешан в этом деле, отец этого не одобрит, и умышленно не упомянул ни одного места или имени. Будучи членом Совета попечителей, отец быстро узнает о произошедшем и поймёт, о чём речь, — а обвинить на основании этого письма никого и ни в чём нельзя. Конечно, Драко не думал, что найдётся волшебник, который осмелится перехватывать переписку Малфоев, но в некоторых вещах осторожность лишней не бывает.

***

Из галереи на пятом этаже, куда можно было попасть по единственной лестнице и только по четвергам, выпадавшим на чётное число, открывался живописный вид на двор замка. В погожий июньский день студенты, утомлённые зубрёжкой, группками расселись прямо на подстриженных — с помощью магии, не иначе — газонах. Мелькору нравилась возможность наблюдать отсюда за всем, что происходит, не опасаясь быть потревоженным случайным волшебником: очень уж мало студентов знало об этом месте.

История с кентавром привлекла к персоне Мелькора так много внимания, что временами он уставал от окружавшей его толпы. По школе ходит самый настоящий убийца — как же такое пропустить? Студенты высказывали самые разные эмоции — от молчаливого презрения до страха и восхищения, — но равнодушным не остался почти никто.

А вот с точки зрения закона всё оказалось даже проще, чем Мелькор ожидал: кентавры, как выяснилось, посчитали ниже своего достоинства регистрироваться в Министерстве магии в качестве разумных существ — а значит, убийство одного из них юридически не отличалось от убийства дикого зверя, причём не отнесённого к редким.

Единственная причина, по которой авроры вообще явились в школу и устроили разбирательство, — использование студентом Непростительного заклинания. Но и тут придраться формально было не к чему: ни показания Мелькора, ни расплывчатые свидетельства кентавров — авроры не поленились навестить их и расспросить — не противоречили версии самозащиты. Да и применение Непростительных к животным, если речь не шла об очевидных злоупотреблениях, никак не регламентировалось.

Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы это расследование прошло для Мелькора совсем гладко. Нож — единственное материальное свидетельство, что в Запретный лес его привело не праздное любопытство, — он ещё по пути к Дамблдору оставил в Выручай-комнате, на одной из гор барахла, которое многие поколения студентов, видимо, точно так же хотели припрятать. А вот остаться без волшебной палочки, пусть и на короткий срок, было неприятно: слишком уж незащищённым Мелькор себя почувствовал. Конечно, в критической ситуации он обошёлся бы и чем-то вроде стихийного выброса, но без палочки добиться конкретного результата не в элементарных бытовых заклинаниях даже тренированным волшебникам удавалось редко. Поэтому, как только появилась возможность — незадолго до завтрака, — Мелькор поймал Кевина в холле и попросил ненадолго одолжить его палочку. Тот пусть и был не в восторге, но отказать всё-таки не сумел.

Так или иначе, собственная палочка вернулась к Мелькору следующим же утром — аккурат к началу очередной учебной недели. И теперь о произошедшем напоминали лишь любопытные взгляды, которыми студенты провожали Мелькора, завидев в коридоре. Мантия-невидимка, к счастью, позволяла при необходимости оставаться незамеченным, а в остальном оказаться в центре внимания было очень кстати. Даже если половина студентов теперь не сомневалась в том, что Гарри Поттер — будущий тёмный маг, с теми, кого это отталкивало до отвращения и ненависти, долгосрочных дел Мелькор иметь всё равно бы не смог. В то же время власть над умами остальных никогда не повредит.

Тем более мало кто решится бросить вызов студенту, к исходу второго курса способному на Непростительные, — а значит, искать сторонников можно будет куда свободнее. Наблюдая, как внизу копошатся студенты с их детскими заботами, Мелькор улыбался. Он уже завладел их вниманием, и, пожелай он к ним обратиться, они выслушают. А подчинить того, кто готов слушать и слышать, — вопрос времени.

— Вот вы где, Поттер, — раздался со стороны входа в галерею знакомый язвительный голос.

Стараясь не выдать удивление от появления Снейпа — или скорее от того, что не заметил его прихода, — Мелькор какое-то время не двигался, делая вид, что ничего не услышал, а потом с демонстративной неспешностью повернулся к нежеланному собеседнику.

— Вы чего-то хотели, профессор? — нарочито-скучающе поинтересовался Мелькор.

— Ничего особенного, — не поддался на провокацию Снейп. — Просто мне удивительно, что в такой погожий день вы проводите время в помещении, да ещё и настолько уединённом, вместо того чтобы отдыхать на улице с однокурсниками.

— Не очень люблю лето и солнечную погоду, — честно ответил Мелькор и, облокотившись на резные каменные перила, вернулся к созерцанию пейзажа.

— Вот как, — скептически хмыкнул Снейп. — А по вашему поведению можно заподозрить, что вы что-то задумали... особенно если вспомнить о вашей репутации.

Мелькор понимал, что при всём желании не сможет ещё сильнее испортить впечатление, сложившееся о нём у Снейпа, и решил поддержать игру. Кроме того, нашёлся замечательный повод выплеснуть раздражение от неожиданной встречи, напрочь испортившей настроение.

— А вы, готов поспорить, очень хотели бы знать, что именно я задумал. — Мелькор открыто ухмыльнулся. — Разве не так?

Попытка вывести Снейпа из равновесия, похоже, увенчалась успехом: он зло прищурился, готовый выплюнуть какое-нибудь оскорбление.

— Поверьте мне, Поттер, — каждое слово будто сочилось ядом, — однажды я выясню, кто вы на самом деле. И тогда ваша безнаказанность быстро закончится.

— Рано или поздно, полагаю, выясните. Что до остального... Кто я, чтобы судить? — После короткой паузы Мелькор издевательски расхохотался. — И действительно, кто?

— Мальчишка, — сквозь зубы прошипел Снейп, развернулся и, не оборачиваясь, бросил: — Сто пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина. Именно столько с вас за похождения в Запретном лесу снял директор, не правда ли? Видимо, за прошедший месяц вы так ничему и не научились.

***

— Этот экзамен был ужасен, — пожаловался Рон, едва выйдя из класса Трансфигурации.

— Ты так думаешь? — рассеянно спросила Гермиона, погружённая в мысли о том, какие разделы Истории магии стоит повторить перед завтрашним экзаменом. — Теоретическая часть была легче, чем я ожидала. Правда, я потратила довольно много времени на второй параграф тридцать восьмого вопроса...

— Да получишь ты свой высший балл, не переживай, — закатив глаза, отмахнулся Рон. — Это мне наскрести бы хоть на «удовлетворительно».

— Если бы ты учил Трансфигурацию весь год, а не спохватился за неделю до начала экзаменов, твои результаты могли быть гораздо выше, — заметила Гермиона.

— Я не могу, как ты, целыми днями думать только об учёбе, — фыркнул Рон. — И вообще, хватит об этом. Лучше скажи, что ты думаешь о... — он оборвал фразу на середине.

Проследив за взглядом Рона, Гермиона увидела неподалёку от входа в Большой зал Гарри, тихо обсуждавшего что-то с парой слизеринцев со старших курсов.

— О, вот и твой друг, — неприязненно прокомментировал Рон. Он недолюбливал Гарри ещё на первом курсе, считая слизеринцев — в особенности тех, кто общается с Драко Малфоем — потенциальными тёмными волшебниками, и после недавнего происшествия окончательно уверился в своей правоте. — Ты вроде хотела с ним поговорить.

— И ты не станешь меня отговаривать? — с подозрением уточнила Гермиона, за последний месяц выслушавшая немало нотаций от остальных гриффиндорцев.

— Я уже понял, что это бесполезно. Ты не успокоишься, пока не поговоришь с ним сама и не убедишься, что лучше держаться от него подальше.

— Ладно. Тогда иди на обед сам, а я... — Гермиона неуверенно взглянула в сторону Гарри; она не больше прежнего хотела врываться в компанию слизеринцев, но за последнее время ни разу не видела его иначе как во время очередного разговора — словно по коридорам он передвигался невидимкой. — Я скоро подойду.

И Гермиона осталась один на один со своими мыслями. В первый раз услышав об убийстве кентавра, она просто не поверила своим ушам — но прибывшие в школу авроры развеяли все сомнения. Гарри — тот, с кем она совсем недавно искала способ помочь домовым эльфам — убил разумное существо. И, если самые жуткие слухи не лгали, использовал Непростительное заклинание. Гермиона не знала, почему Гарри пошёл на подобное, однако прекрасно знала, что для Убивающего проклятия требуется нечто большее, чем желание защитить свою жизнь или холодный расчёт.

Если Гарри в самом деле на такое способен... Гермиона мотнула головой. Она должна была сначала услышать, что скажет он сам, и только потом составлять мнение. Возможно, как и при сентябрьском разговоре, он не посчитает нужным делиться подробностями, но Гарри, по крайней мере, не заслуживал того, чтобы о нём судили, основываясь на чужих домыслах.

Понимая, что лучшего случая не представится, Гермиона подошла к Гарри, проигнорировав старшекурсников — те, как она успела заметить, недовольно переглянулись, но промолчали, — и прямо сказала:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Это срочно? — спокойно встретив её взгляд, спросил Гарри; в его манере поведения не было ни превосходства, ни насмешки. — Если нет, мы можем встретиться через пару дней и пообщаться в более комфортной обстановке. Ты не возражаешь?

— Хорошо. — Под взглядами слизеринцев Гермиона чувствовала себя неуютно и, по правде говоря, была только рада возможности отложить тяжёлый разговор. — Когда тебе удобно?

— Пока не могу точно сказать. — Гарри странно покосился на окружающую их компанию. — Как появится возможность, попрошу кого-нибудь сообщить тебе место и время.

Через три дня, как раз когда у второго курса закончились экзамены, к Гермионе подошёл незнакомый хаффлпаффец и передал записку от Гарри — или, по крайней мере, написанную его почерком. Гермиона опасалась, что какой-нибудь свидетель их договорённости может устроить злой розыгрыш, заманив её в малообитаемую часть замка, но, похоже, подвоха не было: местом встречи Гарри назначил библиотеку.

Гермионе пришлось обойти почти все книжные стеллажи, прежде чем заметить, как Гарри, привлекая внимание, машет рукой из одного из дальних углов читального зала. Начинать разговор было неудобно и даже немного страшно. Хотела бы Гермиона знать, чего боялась больше: узнать правду — или остаться в неведении.

— Привет, — не придумав ничего лучше, сказала она.

— Давно мы с тобой вот так не говорили, да? — ровным голосом спросил Гарри, задумчиво проведя пальцем по корешкам книг на ближайшей полке. — Что ты хотела обсудить?

— Я хотела... — И почему, несмотря на абсолютно мирный и дружелюбный настрой Гарри, каждое слово давалось Гермионе с таким трудом? — Мне нужно спросить тебя о том случае с кентавром. Ходят всякие слухи, но я хочу услышать всё от тебя, — вот он, момент истины. — Скажи, это правда, что ты использовал Убивающее проклятие?

— Кентавр пытался меня убить. Я защищался.

— Я спрашивала не об этом, — с нажимом напомнила Гермиона. — Ты действительно применил... _Аваду кедавру_? — слова заклинания она произнесла почти шёпотом.

— Да, — словно само собой разумеющееся ответил Гарри, не отводя взгляд.

Внутри Гермионы как будто что-то треснуло. Будь это любое другое заклинание — пусть бы и тёмная магия, — можно было бы подумать, что Гарри не до конца понимал, что делает, и не осознавал последствий.

— Но почему это настолько важно? — должно быть, заметив реакцию Гермионы, продолжил он. — Ты же понимаешь, что главное не то, какими заклинаниями мы пользуемся — главное, зачем.

— Это не... — голос Гермионы предательски дрогнул. — Это ложь — и ты не можешь этого не знать. Непростительные заклинания названы так не зря. Убивающее проклятие требует от волшебника не просто готовности убить ради какой-то цели, а желания самого убийства. Нужно _ненавидеть_ кого-то настолько, чтобы наслаждаться его уничтожением.

— Ты не совсем права, — мягко возразил Гарри. — Для Убивающего проклятия вовсе не нужна ненависть. Вспомни о том, что случилось со мной в детстве. Неужели Волдеморт мог ненавидеть беспомощного годовалого младенца? Чтобы кого-то ненавидеть, нужно считать его... может быть, не равным, но хотя бы личностью.

— Но разве ты не понимаешь? — К горлу Гермионы подступил ком. — Если ты искренне желаешь смерти тому, кого даже не ненавидишь, это ещё хуже.

— И что? — тихо поинтересовался Гарри, не теряя самообладания. — Да, я действительно испугался за свою жизнь настолько, что пожелал несчастному кентавру смерти — и потому смог с первой попытки наколдовать Убивающее проклятие. Ты осуждаешь меня? Считаешь, что каждый, кто на такое способен — тёмный волшебник?

Гермиона чувствовала лишь пустоту — даже отчаяние, с которым она пыталась достучаться до Гарри, куда-то улетучилось. Наверное, именно это называлось разочарованием.

— Нет, — безжизненно ответила Гермиона.

Дело было не в том, что Гарри совершил убийство: пусть кентавры, как и люди, поддавались и Оглушающим чарам, и многим другим безвредным — но достаточным, чтобы остановить — заклинаниям, не каждый способен трезво мыслить в опасной ситуации. Гарри отказывался понимать, что желание убить ради самого процесса, каким бы оправданным оно ни было, справедливым быть не может, — а Гермиона не находила в себе сил для продолжения спора.

Помнится, при первом настоящем разговоре с Гарри она сказала, что близкими друзьями им не стать — и кто бы мог подумать, насколько правдивыми окажутся эти слова? Непонимание, вставшее между ней и Гарри непробиваемой стеной, происходило не из противоречий между факультетами и не просто из разницы в точках зрения — оно было чем-то большим, для чего Гермиона пока не подобрала имени.

— Нет, — повторила она, — не считаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если сцена в Запретном лесу вам что-то напоминает, это неспроста.


	14. Глава 13, где Мелькор проводит лето у Малфоев

— А тебе не кажется, что это как-то чересчур? — с сомнением уточнил слизеринец, кажется, пятикурсник; хотя коридор, по которому его неторопливо, словно прогуливаясь, вёл Мелькор, был совершенно пуст, слизеринец говорил вполголоса. — Я хочу сказать, Нерушимая клятва — это не то колдовство, с которым стоит шутить.

После случая с кентавром многие студенты неожиданно загорелись желанием подружиться с Гарри Поттером: должно быть, почуяли, что упускают возможную выгоду, продолжая молча выжидать. К Мелькору обращались не только слизеринцы, которые видели в нём следующего Тёмного лорда и хотели стать первыми — а значит, самыми привилегированными — его сторонниками. Приходили и рейвенкловцы, жаждущие учиться боевой или даже тёмной — в конце концов, знания моральной окраски не имеют — магии, и редкие хаффлпаффцы, предпочитающие быть верными скорее могущественному, чем благородному волшебнику.

Впрочем, все они, выслушав условия Мелькора, задавали один и тот же вопрос — и получали примерно один и тот же ответ:

— Не кажется. Я ценю свои секреты и от своих союзников ожидаю того же. Кому, как не нам, слизеринцам, понимать, как важно обезопасить себя от предательства? А если ты считаешь мои дела шутками или играми, нам не о чем говорить.

Конечно, далеко не всем хватало расплывчатых слов, но Мелькор умышленно не торопился декларировать свои цели — неважно, истинные или выдуманные, чтобы привлечь как можно больше людей, — потому как сейчас искал волшебников, которые последуют за ним самим, его личностью, а вовсе не взглядами. Он собирал тех, кто может войти в будущее ядро его сторонников.

Одной Нерушимой клятвы, гарантирующей лишь молчание, разумеется, было недостаточно, чтобы безоговорочно доверять тем, кто согласился иметь дело с Мелькором и приходить на занятия, куда он приглашал всех — под предлогом, что слабые союзники ему не нужны; истинной же причиной было желание держать приближённых студентов под контролем. Пока события разворачивались в школе, большего не требовалось: на реальное противостояние скорее всего никто не решится, а регулярные встречи позволят отслеживать нежелательные идеи при помощи легилименции.

— Секреты, значит? — недоверчиво хмыкнул слизеринец. — Не слишком ли много ты о себе возомнил, Поттер?

— Если тебя не устраивают мои условия, ты всегда можешь отказаться, — благожелательно напомнил Мелькор; нужно было напомнить о свободе выбора: люди такое любят.

Слизеринец фыркнул и ушёл. Что же, возможно, он пока и не станет примыкать к Мелькору — да и невелика потеря. Впрочем, кто знает: прежде чем скрыться за поворотом, слизеринец украдкой обернулся.

Причинами настороженности товарищей Мелькора по факультету, пожалуй, были не только его условия, но и накопившиеся к концу учебного года претензии. Именно благодаря походу в Запретный лес, который стоил факультету — наполовину стараниями Снейпа — трёх сотен баллов, Слизерин остался без Кубка школы, уступив Рейвенкло, менее конфликтному и более старательному в учёбе: не спасла даже очередная победа в чемпионате школы по квиддичу.

Впрочем, факультетские успехи в спорте частично сгладили ситуацию. Да и только слепой не заметил бы беспричинной неприязни декана Слизерина к Гарри Поттеру. Что самое забавное, Мелькор подозревал, что если бы его поймали только на прогулке по запрещённым местам — вроде бы намного менее резонансном, чем убийство, нарушении, — возмущения звучали бы куда громче: слизеринцы предпочитали назначать виноватыми неспособных постоять за себя неудачников, но никак не волшебников, владеющих тёмной магией.

Ещё одним, на фоне прочего мелким, поводом для недовольства стал тот факт, что Мелькор позволял студентам другого факультета приходить в слизеринскую гостиную, исправно сообщая им пароль в день его изменения. Этими студентами, конечно, были хаффлпаффцы: Кевин и Маргарет, причём с последней Мелькор так же, как и почти полгода назад с Кевином, — и не менее плодотворно — успел пообщаться на тему их совместного будущего. Мелькор решил, что пришло время представить публике первых кандидатов в свои самые доверенные лица. Само собой, из занятий с ними он также перестал делать тайну. Но чужаки оставались чужаками, и их частые появления в слизеринской гостиной восторга не вызывали. Впрочем, слизеринцы смирились, и однажды — Мелькор в этом не сомневался — установленное им положение вещей станет для них привычным.

***

Вопреки обыкновению, в купе Хогвартс-экспресса Мелькор ехал не один: его сопровождал Драко Малфой. На этот раз долгие два месяца летних каникул обещали быть продуктивными, тем более что направлялся Мелькор вовсе не в дом номер четыре на Тисовой улице: похоже, Люциус Малфой наконец дозрел до идеи лично пообщаться с Гарри Поттером и прислал ему приглашение провести остаток лета в своём особняке. Мелькор не отказал, рассчитывая найти в лице отца Драко первого взрослого союзника. Подростки во многих смыслах удобны, однако положиться на них можно не во всём.

Правда, незадолго до отъезда из замка Мелькору пришлось выдержать не самый приятный разговор с Дамблдором, который откуда-то разнюхал о его планах на лето — не то чтобы это удивляло, если учесть, что секрета из них никто и не делал — и, конечно, категорически их не поддерживал. Старик напомнил о кровной защите и даже расщедрился на новые сведения: оказалось, что защита распространялась не только на самого Мелькора, но и на дом Петунии — как на жилище согласившейся приютить Гарри Поттера родственницы его матери.

Мелькор терпеливо выслушал россказни о любви, якобы древнейшей и чуть ли не самой могущественной из доступных человеку сил — неужели Дамблдор в самом деле верил в эти ребяческие глупости, место которым разве что на страницах сказок? — и спокойно возразил, что никакой ритуал не способен создать абсолютный щит. Не говоря уже о том, что польза от магии, которая калечит того же, кого защищает, сомнительна. Да и кто в здравом уме после недавних событий посчитал бы Мелькора совершенно беспомощным и беззащитным?

Предсказуемо не нравилась Дамблдору и компания, которую Мелькор выбрал на это лето, — ещё вопрос, не больше ли, чем отказ поддерживать таинственные защитные чары. Старик был непонятен, а потому непредсказуем. Мелькор с самого начала подозревал, что он далеко не всегда озвучивает свои истинные мысли, но проверить не мог: поверхностным усилием проникнуть сквозь защиту разума — видимо, умело поставленную — не удавалось, так что незаметного вторжения не выходило. Вот и оставалось во время каждого разговора словно ходить по краю, подбирая осторожные формулировки.

Разумеется, было ещё и пророчество, которое пока играло исключительно на руку Мелькору, сохраняя какой-никакой кредит доверия Дамблдора. Но интуиция подсказывала, что, стоит старику выяснить, кто на самом деле скрывается за личиной Гарри Поттера, все предсказания тут же потеряют значение — и Дамблдор превратится в, быть может, самого опасного врага Мелькора среди местных волшебников.

За окном мелькали однообразные пейзажи — ни единого повода отвлечься. Лишь опостылевший мир посредственностей, большинство из которых было не намного ценнее пыли и грязи под ногами Мелькора. Необходимость считаться с их мелкими интригами, вникать в их глупые разборки раздражала сама по себе. Пусть люди были слабы и хрупки, а значит, легко подчинялись, в этом мире Мелькор оставался чужим — и твёрдо намеревался однажды вернуться в Эа, чтобы наконец занять положенное место повелителя Арды.

— Поттер, — позвал Драко, вынуждая Мелькора неохотно прервать размышления.

— Что-то не так? — Тот всем своим видом демонстрировал незаинтересованность в беседе. Драко, разумеется, был недоволен тем, что Мелькор не позволил его друзьям занять это купе: одного попутчика было более чем достаточно. Впрочем, теперь, когда у Мелькора появился прямой выход на Малфоя-старшего, причин заботиться об отношениях с его наследником стало куда меньше.

— Ты и правда думаешь, что можешь вот так просто наводить свои порядки на Слизерине?

Мелькор пожал плечами с совершенно невинной улыбкой.

— Думаешь, что можешь водить кого попало в нашу гостиную? — продолжил распаляться Драко; очевидно, высказаться он хотел давно — и наконец осмелился выплеснуть кипящее негодование. — Что можешь нарушать правила, наплевав на баллы факультета и проигрыш заучкам из Рейвенкло? Что имеешь право указывать наследникам чистокровных семей так, словно владеешь всей школой? Ты зря считаешь, что слизеринцы будут молча терпеть твои выходки.

— Видишь ли, Драко, — заговорщически понизил тон Мелькор, — я не делаю ничего, чего бы мне не позволили. Если бы слизеринцы действительно хотели — и могли — в чём-то мне воспрепятствовать, они бы так и поступили. Вот, например, ты сам... Конечно, тебе обидно, что я занял место в факультетской иерархии, которое ты считал своим по праву, но подумай вот о чём: даже с Крэббом и Гойлом за спиной ты не нападёшь на меня ни с палочкой, ни с кулаками — потому что знаешь, что проиграешь. Просто потому что недостаточно силён и усерден в учёбе, чтобы со мной соревноваться.

Драко нахмурился и сжал ладони в кулаки — но за палочкой не полез и с места не поднялся.

— Вот видишь, — почти примирительно заметил Мелькор. — Как только речь заходит о реальном противостоянии, никакое высокое происхождение не гарантирует победы.

— Знаешь, что... — медленно процедил Драко, отвернувшись к окну. — Многие слизеринцы называют тебя будущим Тёмным лордом и верят, что однажды будешь править магической Британией. Но мне на это плевать. Я лично думаю, что ты всего лишь выскочка-полукровка, возомнивший о себе невесть что.

— Я знаю, — совершенно искренне сообщил Мелькор.

Пожалуй, реакцию Драко можно было счесть забавной: он словно пытался что-то сказать, но так и не придумал, что именно, — и застыл с неловко приоткрытым ртом. Видимо, ситуация, когда им не восхищаются и его не ненавидят, а просто игнорируют, была настолько непривычной, что подходящего ответа его разум не выработал. В конце концов Драко демонстративно фыркнул и до самого Лондона не делал попыток завязать разговор.

***

Из приоткрытого окна доносились восторженные детские вопли и периодический свист рассекаемого воздуха: Драко хвастался своими талантами к полётам на метле перед парочкой дальних родственников Малфоев, которых решили перед поступлением в Хогвартс поближе познакомить с влиятельной роднёй. Мелькор со вздохом отложил занятный обзорный труд по Тёмным ритуалам и позвал домового эльфа — видимо, независимо от расстояния слышать хозяина или того, кому их отправили служить, домовикам позволял очередной недоступный волшебникам магический трюк, — чтобы приказать закрыть окно.

Надо заметить, особняк Малфоев оказался весьма приятным местом. Быть может, слишком претенциозным — но чего ещё ожидать от семьи, которая воспитала своего наследника так, словно деньги делали его центром мира? — и тем не менее комфортным. Самым полезным открытием стала библиотека. Пусть и сам дом, и находящаяся в нём книжная коллекция были относительно новыми, а немногочисленные старинные редкости появлялись здесь разве что в качестве символов богатства, так что поиск раритетов не имел смысла — истинная ценность заключалась в ином. Малфои не просто не брезговали томами, посвящёнными тёмной магии, а, похоже, целенаправленно их собирали.

Знания, которые искал Мелькор — и которые в Хогвартсе прятали под замок, — в библиотеке Малфоев были доступны в избытке. А благодаря отсутствию скрупулёзной библиотекарши, бдительно следящей за каждой взятой книгой, можно было позволить себе куда большую, чем в школе, свободу в изысканиях. Конечно, оставалось семейство Малфоев, которое тоже наверняка не отказалось бы сунуть нос в дела Мелькора, но Люциус и без того догадывался о его интересах, а Драко ни шагу не сделает без позволения отца.

Небольшим подспорьем стало открытие, что несовершеннолетние могут колдовать в домах волшебников: в таких местах было слишком много магии, в том числе нечеловеческой, чтобы Надзор мог определить автора слабого заклинания. Для настоящих экспериментов с магией этого, разумеется, не хватало, но и бытовые заклинания делали жизнь легче.

Мелькор прислушался, не доносится ли шагов из коридора, и вернулся к чтению. Нынешнее лето определённо выдалось не худшим в его «человеческой» жизни. Осталось дождаться, пока Люциус Малфой не решится поговорить с гостем о делах: учитывая прозрачность цели приглашения в особняк, это было лишь вопросом времени.

***

Люциус издали наблюдал за Поттером весь год — после их знакомства в книжном магазине. Хотя Драко на удивление бестолково справлялся с элементарным поручением рассказывать обо всём важном, что происходит в Хогвартсе, Гарри Поттер был личностью масштабной, так что слухи о его похождениях в любом случае расходились далеко за пределы школы.

Мальчик, несомненно, был талантливым и перспективным волшебником — его блестящее выступление на учебной дуэли служило лучшим тому подтверждением, — но только ли? Скрытность Поттера, разумеется, частично объяснялась его интересом к запрещённой магии, и долгое время Люциус считал, что имеет дело с обыкновенным ребёнком, который однажды станет сильным волшебником — и который, как и все дети, под ненавязчивым руководством умелого взрослого может усвоить нужный взгляд на мир, сам того не заметив.

А потом случилось убийство кентавра. Удивляло вовсе не то, что двенадцатилетний ребёнок додумался использовать Убивающее проклятие, а то, что ему это удалось. Большинство детей в этом возрасте не настолько хорошо понимают, что такое смерть, чтобы быть способными осознанно желать её своему врагу. Разве что Мальчик-Который-Выжил вырос в условиях, вынудивших его рано повзрослеть — этим же могли объясняться и странности его поведения во «Флориш и Блоттс», и закрытость характера.

Только вот было ещё письмо, которое Драко прислал после происшествия с кентавром. Кровь единорога... По мнению Люциуса, тот, кто заинтересовался этой субстанцией настолько, что рискнул попытаться её добыть, должен или вконец отчаяться, или быть самоуверенным до невозможности. А на отчаявшегося безумца Поттер при всей своей необычности не походил.

Части этой истории никак не желали складываться в единую картину, так что Люциус решил посмотреть на Поттера поближе, для чего пригласил его на каникулы в свой особняк: мало кто отказался бы провести лето в доме богатой чистокровной семьи, и Поттер исключением не стал.

Одного этого, впрочем, чтобы прояснить ситуацию, не хватило — а скорее наоборот. Поттер не выглядел травмированным ребёнком, прячущимся под маской взрослого. Ненамеренное притворство такого рода могло на первый взгляд казаться убедительным, но в конечном итоге было очень поверхностным. Люциус кое-что в этом понимал: в конце концов, устроенная Тёмным лордом война закончилась не так давно — и оставила без счастливого детства в том числе и некоторых наследников чистокровных семей. А Поттер вовсе не перенял взрослые манеры и привычки, не понимая их смысла; в его действиях чувствовалась осознанность.

Итак, похоже, Поттер действительно был старше, чем выглядит: за двенадцать с небольшим лет жизни он не успел бы набрать достаточно опыта, чтобы по-настоящему повзрослеть. И единственным сколько-нибудь здравым — хотя и невероятным даже по меркам волшебников — объяснением, которое мог предложить Люциус, было то, что перед ним вовсе не Гарри Поттер, а кто-то, занявший его место... возможно ли, что завладевший его телом? Но на такое способна разве что тёмная магия высших порядков, и то не факт.

Мог ли Тёмный лорд пережить давнюю Хэллоуинскую ночь, вселившись в свою последнюю жертву? Если так, отчего не оповестил об этом Пожирателей смерти? Люциус поддерживал общение почти со всеми из них, кто остался на свободе, так что новость не прошла бы мимо него. Проверка, не забыли ли они своего повелителя и его идеалы?

Идея не приходилась Люциусу по вкусу — и, кроме того, был один эпизод, который в неё не укладывался: та самая стычка с хулиганами, которую Драко на первом курсе использовал как повод, чтобы подружиться с Поттером. Люциус, увы, не мог причислить себя к ближайшим соратникам Тёмного лорда, но знал, что никакая конспирация не заставила бы того терпеть издевательства подростков.

И всё-таки даже если Поттер был не Тёмным лордом — а тогда кем? и как это вышло? — он определённо принадлежал к той же породе гордецов, не имеющих привычки позволять кому-либо собой помыкать. Та же история с кентавром доказывала, что Поттер готов давать сдачи. Так почему он не защитился от обидчиков? Неужели не умел? Не был знаком с простейшими заклинаниями? Если на мгновение отбросить нелепость самого сравнения, то мог ли Поттер оказаться взрослым магглом в теле волшебника? Нет, в доме Люциуса, полном магии, он вёл себя так, словно волшебство — абсолютно естественная и неотъемлемая часть его жизни.

Так кто же он, волшебник, вынужденный учиться колдовству с нуля? Люциус не мог понять, с кем имеет дело — и это беспокоило. Ему совершенно не улыбалось опираться на домыслы и действовать наугад, не чувствуя твёрдой земли под ногами. Единственное, что оставалось, — пообщаться с Поттером напрямую. Люциус вовсе не ждал от него полной искренности, но надеялся отыскать хоть какие-то недостающие детали.

Вернувшись с очередного — и удивительно бесполезного — заседания Визенгамота, Люциус отправился прямиком в малую гостиную: где искать Поттера, сообщили домовые эльфы. Тот, как оказалось, вольготно расположился в кресле во главе стола. Словно это Поттер — хозяин дома, а Люциус — гость. Случайность? С показной неохотой Поттер оторвался от чтения и отложил книгу, на обложке которой Люциус успел рассмотреть название — «Трансфигурация сложных механизмов».

— Мистер Малфой, — ничего не выражающим тоном сказал Поттер.

— Мистер Поттер, — кивнул Люциус. — Вижу, вам пришлось по душе гостеприимство моей семьи.

— Незачем тратить наше общее время на светскую болтовню. Вы хотели что-то обсудить, — вопроса в этих словах не прозвучало. — Что именно?

Люциус недовольно прищурился. Ему не нравилось, как Поттер пытался распоряжаться им в его же доме и как перехватил инициативу в разговоре, но желание докопаться до истины — и выяснить, сулит ли она выгоду — победило.

— Ни о чём особенном. Однако мне интересно, каким образом второкурсник Хогвартса смог применить Убивающее проклятие.

— Вы в самом деле хотите знать именно это? — разочарованно переспросил Поттер, лениво склонив голову набок. — В конце концов, Непростительные — равно как и многие другие боевые заклятия — не требуют ни высокой точности, ни огромных затрат магии. Допустим, только поступивший в Хогвартс студент на такое не способен, но спустя без малого два года обучения... почему нет? Ну что, ваше любопытство удовлетворено — или вы всё-таки хотели задать иной вопрос? Неужто боитесь его озвучить? — насмешка в голосе Поттера была почти осязаемой.

— Это предположение оскорбительно.

— Как скажете, — не скрывая веселья, согласился Поттер; выдержав паузу, он откинулся на спинку стула и как ни в чём не бывало, спокойно и по-деловому, продолжил: — Позвольте мне начать вместо вас. Так вот, вы, мистер Малфой, заинтересованы моей личностью, потому что надеетесь найти зацепки, которые позволят мной манипулировать. Не то чтобы я вас осуждал... в конце концов, я — Мальчик-Который-Выжил и просто перспективный молодой волшебник. Ваше желание сделать меня своей фигурой на игровой доске предсказуемо.

— Вы... — запнулся Люциус; он допускал, что Поттер окажется настолько проницательным, но не ожидал от него такой прямоты. — Вы слишком категоричны.

— Нисколько, — отмахнулся Поттер и, со скрипом отодвинув стул, поднялся на ноги. — Вам лучше оставить мысли о том, чтобы мной управлять. Остальное, впрочем, можно и обсудить.

— Остальное? — настороженно уточнил Люциус; он начинал подозревать, что от Поттера может исходить реальная угроза. Для этого ощущения не было конкретных причин, но Люциус привык доверять чутью, которое не единожды вытаскивало его из неприятностей.

— То, что я действительно готов вам предложить, — объяснил Поттер, медленно обходя стол и приближаясь к Люциусу. — То, что нужно вам на самом деле. Давайте поговорим об этом, — мягко предложил Поттер — не так, как говорят те, кто считает себя хорошим человеком: в этой мягкости чувствовалась затаённая угроза. — В конце концов, зачем-то вы выбрали на прошлой войне сторону лорда Волдеморта.

— Я находился под заклятием _Империус_ , — оборвал его Люциус; отработанная за десять лет ложь сорвалась с губ почти автоматически.

— И как, понравилось? — с жутковатым, нездоровым любопытством спросил Поттер — но, как и в прошлый раз, почти мгновенно вернулся к обычной манере разговора: — Вам незачем лгать, мистер Малфой: я не ваш враг. Впрочем, если желаете, эту часть я тоже могу озвучить вместо вас. Политические интриги, финансовые махинации — всё, что призвано сохранить и упрочить ваше положение в обществе, не приносит вам удовольствия, не так ли? Почему вы вообще должны считаться с интересами министерских чиновников, вместо того чтобы занять положенное по праву рождения место в мире — и спокойно жить вместе с женой и сыном в своё удовольствие?

Люциус — впервые за долгое время — чувствовал себя растерянным. Слова Поттера звучали складно, но что-то с ними было не так... Они были слишком правильными. Поттер не излагал свои идеи — он говорил ровно то, что Люциус хотел услышать. Банальная попытка нащупать точки соприкосновения? Возможно. Но слишком удачная, чтобы основываться на догадках.

Люциус знал только одного волшебника, который мог прочитать намерения собеседника как открытую книгу до того, как о них было сказано хоть слово. Этим волшебником, разумеется, был Тёмный лорд — а причина его неестественной проницательности заключалась в... Глаза Люциуса расширились от удивления. Нет, невозможно. Талант к легилименции — редкость, и ещё большая редкость — легилимент, способный воспользоваться им незаметно.

Люциус украдкой посмотрел на Поттера гораздо внимательнее, чем прежде, — и наткнулся на его пристальный взгляд.

— Вы правы, мистер Малфой, — кивнул Поттер. — Легилименция относится к числу моих талантов.

По спине Люциуса пробежали мурашки. Если Поттер действительно мог читать его разум... Люциус коротко мотнул головой. Поттер заметил его сомнения и решил на них сыграть — а значит, просто-напросто блефовал.

— Вижу, вы мне не верите, — тем временем продолжил Поттер. — Но вы можете убедиться сами в любой момент. Готовы рискнуть?

Предложение — как и прозвучавший в нём вызов — было очевидно. Если сосредоточиться на конкретном образе, _настоящему_ легилименту не составит труда вытащить его из разума. Поверхностные мысли, как известно, считывать легче всего. Вопрос был только в том, чего добивался Поттер. Поднимал ставку в надежде, что Люциус её не поддержит?

— Не бойтесь, — очередная подначка от Поттера, — от этой проверки вы ничего не теряете.

Это было правдой. В такой, контролируемой, ситуации Люциус раскроет только те сведения о себе, которые посчитает нужным. А в том маловероятном случае, если слова Поттера — не блеф и не обман, об этом, конечно, лучше знать.

— Хорошо, — холодно сказал Люциус. — Можете попытаться угадать, о чём я думаю.

Он выбрал волшебные шахматы, выставленные в одной из витрин его домашнего кабинета — на вход туда были наложены запирающие чары, за целостностью которых присматривали домовики, так что Поттер не мог там побывать, — и припомнил их образ так точно, как мог. Не то чтобы Люциус внимательно рассматривал шахматные фигуры: единственной деталью, которую память отчётливо воспроизвела, был почти незаметный скол на чёрной королеве, из-за которого покупка обошлась дешевле, чем могла бы.

Поборов иррациональную тревогу, Люциус посмотрел в глаза Поттеру. Тот не дрогнул, и его лицо приобрело сосредоточенное выражение.

— Значит, шахматы, — уверенно сказал Поттер. — Из вашего кабинета — где я, безусловно, никогда не был.

Люциус торопливо разорвал зрительный контакт и инстинктивно шагнул назад.

— Да ладно вам, мистер Малфой, — вздохнул Поттер. — Раз уж я дал вам знать, что владею легилименцией, очевидно, что я успел выяснить всё, что хотел. Задумайтесь сами, сколько раз за последние три недели вы смотрели мне в глаза во время совместных обедов и ужинов.

Люциус потянулся к палочке: слишком много у него было секретов, которые, всплыв на свет, в лучшем случае лишат его политического влияния, а в худшем — отправят в Азкабан.

— Не глупите, — резким и ледяным — до ужаса напоминающим Тёмного лорда — тоном приказал Поттер. — Если вы хоть как-то навредите Мальчику-Который-Выжил, пока он у вас гостит, от обвинений вам не отвертеться. С другой стороны, разве я дал хоть один повод подозревать меня во враждебных намерениях? Если бы я планировал воспользоваться вашими тайнами, то не стал бы вас предупреждать. Если бы хотел вас шантажировать — уже выдвинул бы условия. Однако я предупредил вас о своих возможностях в знак доброй воли.

Отступив ещё на полшага, Люциус немного расслабился: слова Поттера звучали здраво. Но тогда зачем нужен был этот спектакль? Только чтобы повести переговоры с позиции силы? В готовность бескорыстно пожертвовать преимуществом Люциус не поверил ни на мгновение.

— Не переживайте так, — посоветовал Поттер. — Редкий окклюмент может поддерживать защиту разума постоянно, а вам неоткуда было знать о моих способностях заранее. На самом деле вы не первый, кто на этом попался. Ну что, если мы сошлись на том, что враждовать нам пока незачем, давайте поговорим о делах.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Поттер отошёл к столу и, отодвинув ближайший стул, как ни в чём не бывало уселся прямо на столешницу. Жест мог показаться ребяческим, но Поттер держался слишком уверенно — и исхитрялся смотреть на Люциуса будто свысока, хотя стол почти не добавлял ему роста.

— Насколько я понимаю, вы хотите что-то мне предложить, — сдержанно заметил Люциус, окончательно вернув самообладание.

— Вы правы, — из тона Поттера пропал лёд; его место заняла спокойная глубина, ещё более чужеродная для детского, не успевшего сломаться, голоса. — Мой план — установить... скажем так, новый порядок в магической Британии — и, возможно, не только Британии. Волшебники, очевидно, сильнее магглов: мы можем пользоваться их изобретениями, тогда как они к магии не способны. А значит, было бы справедливо, если бы мы не прятались, поддерживая Статут о Секретности, а получили заслуженную власть над магглами.

— Хотите продолжить дело Гриндевальда?

— Отчасти. Видите ли, Гриндевальд кое в чём ошибался. Впрочем, нет... скорее Гриндевальд жил в иное время. Он считал, что магглы опасны, что Статута недостаточно, чтобы от них защититься. Тогда как я говорю, что Статут больше не нужен, потому что магглы слабее нас. Их больше — но они же изобрели оружие, которое делает численное превосходство намного менее важным. Не стану вдаваться в подробности, но оружие, о котором я говорю, способно убивать миллионы и, что самое занятное, не требует сложной электроники, а стало быть, прекрасно совмещается с магией. И магия же защитит нас от ответного удара со стороны магглов: как именно, я пока ответить не готов, но это лишь вопрос времени.

Значит, Поттер собрался воевать маггловским оружием. Положим, Люциус кое-что слышал о разрушительной силе технологий магглов, так что эта часть на выдумку не походила. Стало неуютно: Люциус не питал к магглам тёплых чувств и, бывало, наслаждался их страданиями, но даже ему никогда не пришло бы в голову назвать их массовое уничтожение _занятным_.

Тогда как Поттера, похоже, не волновали ни масштаб замысла, ни число возможных жертв. Был ли он безумцем, погрязшим в фантазиях? Поттер... нет, некто живущий под его именем выглядел так, словно верит в свои слова — словно абсолютно в них убеждён. В его взгляде — помимо необычной остроты, присущей легилиментам — светилось нечто чуждое и даже пугающее. Это могло быть игрой воображения, но Люциусу показалось, что в Поттере есть что-то от стихии, которая и не может задумываться о разрушениях, которые несёт — такова её природа.

Если Поттер считал себя чем-то подобным... Правда в том, что, если бы вопрос, следовать ли за Тёмным лордом, возник сейчас, Люциус мог выбрать остаться в стороне — и не рисковать жизнью и благополучием ради эфемерных надежд. Вот только, если начнётся полноценная война, ограничиться молчаливой поддержкой одной из сторон, как многие чистокровные семьи поступали во времена Тёмного лорда, не получится. Действительно ли Поттеру хватит могущества, чтобы развязать такой конфликт?

— Ничего подобного не удалось ни Тёмному лорду, ни Гриндевальду, — напомнил Люциус. — Что заставляет вас думать, что вы сможете их превзойти?

Поттер расхохотался так, будто его повеселило само сравнение. Отсмеявшись, он убрал за ухо упавшую на лицо длинную прядь волос — похоже, стрижку он не жаловал — и ответил прежним размеренным голосом:

— А на этот вопрос, боюсь, вам придётся ответить самостоятельно. Свои планы я озвучил — остальное решать вам. Могу добавить лишь одно: как вы наверняка заметили, чистота крови мне безразлична, но если вы не хотите иметь дело с магглорождёнными... что ж, будучи моим союзником, вы сможете себе это позволить.

— А что ваша... гм, подруга Грейнджер? Неужели она разделяет ваше отношение к магглам?

— Я бы посоветовал вам не лезть в мои личные дела... — прохладно, хотя и не угрожающе сказал Поттер. — На этот раз я отвечу: всё, что мне по-настоящему требовалось, я от неё уже получил, так что её точка зрения не имеет значения. Однако впредь — если, конечно, вы решите стать моим союзником — я рассчитываю, что вы не будете ставить под вопрос мои отношения с другими волшебниками. Итак, что скажете? Готовы иметь со мной дело?

— Вы должны понимать, — медленно, как бы придавая каждому слову вес, ответил Люциус, — что участвовать в настолько рискованном предприятии, не убедившись в шансах на успех, было бы опрометчиво с моей стороны.

— Я не прошу немедленного ответа. Можете ещё подумать и понаблюдать — но не слишком долго, — усмехнулся Поттер. — Рано или поздно ваша ценность как союзника уменьшится, и тогда мои условия станут менее выгодными. Не поймите превратно, я не пытаюсь угрожать, но исхожу из тривиальных соображений о пользе.

— Это всё, что вы хотели мне сказать? — помолчав, уточнил Люциус. — Если так, то я вас оставлю: есть дела, которые требуют моего внимания.

Он успел мало того, что отойти к выходу, так ещё и положить ладонь на дверную ручку, когда Поттер его окликнул:

— Есть ещё кое-что, мистер Малфой, — Поттер говорил мягко, но с оттенком высокомерия, словно демонстрируя, что он хозяин положения — и разговор закончится только тогда, когда ему будет угодно. — Небольшая просьба.

— И какая же? — обернувшись, нейтрально поинтересовался Люциус; он тщательно скрывал бессильное раздражение: показывать слабость в присутствии легилимента не стоило.

— Не могли бы вы найти инструктора, который согласится обучить несовершеннолетнего аппарации? Это, конечно, не совсем законно, но для аппарации палочка не нужна, а значит, проблем с Надзором не возникнет. О финансах не беспокойтесь: у меня есть доступ к сейфу Поттеров в Гринготтсе. Полагаю, вам — с вашими связями — найти подходящего человека не составит труда. И последнее: не уверен, насколько это распространённая практика, однако я бы хотел, чтобы инструктор согласился на стирание памяти. Лишним людям совершенно незачем знать, на что способен Мальчик-Который-Выжил, а на что — нет.

Позволить применить к себе _Обливиэйт_ и забыть, кого учил, — на это согласится не каждый. И, конечно, обойдётся всё в немалую сумму. Впрочем, если Поттер желает тратить деньги на параноидальные глупости, зачем его останавливать? Не лучше ли воспользоваться случаем и продемонстрировать расположение к Поттеру, оказав ему мелкую услугу, которая, к тому же, самому Люциусу почти ничего не стоит?

С другой стороны, Поттер не должен был считать, что всякая его просьба незамедлительно исполнится, словно приказ или закон. Поэтому Люциус, напустив на себя высокомерный вид, перед уходом бросил:

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать.


End file.
